


Burn the Moon (Felix Volturi)

by MightyWallJericho



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of The Moon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hybrids, Like really starts getting going, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Rutting, Side plot, Smut, Starts getting going like 40k words in, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, Vampire Bites, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWallJericho/pseuds/MightyWallJericho
Summary: It's a well known fact that Children of the Moon are destroyed on sight by any vampire that finds them, but what vampires don't know is that packs of these creatures are on the rise, and are breeding fast.Aurora Canyon is the daughter of the Alpha, first in line to the position. When her pack is under attack after exposure to the Volturi, she's willing to kill every last vampire if it means protecting her family.Defending your family from bloodthirsty vampires is one thing, but what happens when Aurora is face to face with her mate, the one leading the attack?Felix Volturi has a lot of explaining to do, and his mate isn't willing to hear any of it.
Relationships: Afton/Chelsea (Twilight), Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Athenodora/Caius (Twilight), Demetri/Jasper Hale, Didyme/Marcus (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Felix (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s), Renata/Santiago (Twilight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Know your place

Swallowing down the lump that laid agitated in my throat, I took the first jump. The winds of Washington during the winter ran through my lungs, filling me with confidence. My paws shook with happiness as my wolf started to take over. My best friend, my companion in life who’s been with me throughout my life. Arcadia’s essence glistened in the midst of my mind, wrapping around the small fragments of being that remained through the transformation.

Nearly golden fur trapped underneath a thin layer of frigid snow came into view. With one fluid motion Anala shifted her stance, those neon green eyes illuminated in the starlight. With my human self chained, I revealed myself to Devi and Onno. My soul brothers howled at the sky and moon, calling forth our pack.

The sweet scent of family bonds and lavender called out to my heightened nose. My yellow eyes darted to the edge of the woods where the cry was heard. Almost shrill, but calming as the night took over our wolfish minds.

Gleaming white brushed against my side, with a single muzzle against my neck. Arcadia whistled in protest as Oliver’s wolf pressed his paw in our face, pulling us down into the snow below.

Full Moons were spent in bliss, simply ourselves. No harassment, no laws. We had our own families to play with and wolves to bond over. Mated pairs slept together under starlight and pups stuck to their mothers and fathers. A single being held us together by an ebbing river bond, beautiful and vast. His heart connected the strings of our wolves, blinding loyalty being our ultimate goal and downfall.  _ Alpha _ . Father. Grandfather.  _ Luna _ . Mother. Grandmother. Our changing bond shifted at their will, but we were never taken advantage of, for just as they tied us together, we tied them down into their role as pack leaders.

Arcadia played by no rules and only fun. She whipped her tail against Veter as he trotted past, ready to dominate. Large in stature, my wolf’s mind wound around my own, dragging me into a mess of emotion during this time of the month. The moon unsettled us, our wolves wanting more than we could give. Never fully tamed, never fully separate. This was our way.

Quiet lingered in the forest after the howl. With little noise emitted, wolves made their way into the centre. A single stump of wood created by our ancestors over three thousand years ago. A wandering demon slain by the great Itiri Kea. It’s body would never break, never settle into the ancient grounds. We used it as a reminder of our kind, our culture.

Gathered around the stump, the Alpha stepped into our midst. Many wolves bowed their head in submission, his scent beckoning the weaker beings to do so. Arcadia stood tall, for we were of his great bloodline. No disrespect, just quiet submission from the rest. My father sent me a knowing look before bringing himself onto the dead tree stump.

“We are gathered here today to remember who we are. While we have enemies, we shall always stand tall, just as Itiri Kea,” his voice pinged into my mind. Simple, wolves were. Telepathic connections with great power had kept us safe and calm throughout years of persecution. The Alpha continued, “As you know, there have been attacks at our borders. Locals will become suspicious if they see wolves wandering around during the full moon. Their ways shall not snuff us out, for humanity is simply one form of being. However, I have a proposed plan for our secrecy.”

Our pack remained silent, waiting for him to continue. Arcadia whipped her head around to see Devi happily snuggling into Onno. The latter still groveled. Even through mating bonds he would not be on the same level as Devi. Family, but by soul. Chosen by our great ancestors to continue the bloodline and grant my brother happiness.

Much younger females looked to Mother, the pack Luna. Her carefree and nurturing attitude comforted us during war times. With steel grey fur, her wolf is the second largest for the females and bigger than many full grown males. Mother’s eyes glinted yellow just as mine had upon my first shift. A beauty in her own right, she stood next to Father, who took his precious time before speaking again.

Breaking the hallowed silence, Father continued, “We have experienced great losses before, but with loss brings opportunity. Character’s develop, bonds are tested, and one’s true nature will be revealed. Many of you do not know the battles of Paula like I do as I was a mere youngling when such events took place, but our truth developed faster than it had in three millenia. Our beginnings have always said that a great war will be disguised as a simple scuffle between two sides of the same coin. I fear that this time may be upon us. While I wish not to instill fear, I must speak my mind.”

A long pause followed the revelation of our Alpha’s ideas. The Great War had been predicted, prophesied over two thousand years ago. We’ve fought since then with plenty of packs, coming out on top each time. To have such conflict could tear apart entire societies, deplete culture from the wolf world. A simple argument between two sides turns into deceit and horror. Only one could win, and the other side would be eradicated from the very history of society. Ancient magic would take away the memories of all but the pack who won and their allies. Humanity, even  _ vampires _ would forget. The scales of time and space would be tested by our ancestors.

Such a prophecy could be the end of us all. The dangers outweighed any power we could gain. We already own almost all of the area, have a stable place for our pack to grow and shift. What more could we get? Allies? No, we have enough allies to work with us if someone were to attack our domain.

“Concentration of magic has been extracted from the Quileute tribe dating back only a year. They warn that creatures of blood and bone have raged in their territory, now making it their home. Kill after kill of the animal population destroys everything they’re tried to build. While they do not feed on local populus, they are a danger and could be the starters of the Great War.” Many wolves growled at the idea of vampires in our allies’ territory. While the Quileute tribe did not know of our true nature, they had disclosed theirs to us. Working together with close friends would be necessary during times like these. Vampires in wolf territory. What a horrid thing.

Arcadia’s mind wrapped around my being once more, giving me some insight. Cold fear and painfully hot anger coursed through the bond. Sweet bloodlust and lingering desperation coated the insides of her thoughts. While I could not hear, I could experience the dominant emotions that plagued her and by association me.

Shifting my gaze as Arcadia processed what we just heard, I noticed the pups dragging their heels into the ground. Small tufts of fur were being cleaned by their worrisome mothers, who would do anything to protect their younglings. My baby sisters shuffled under our mother, nuzzled under her body. Their steel and gold fur shimmered under the moonlight. Many other younglings and pups followed suit, staying close to their immediate family and soulbonds. Devi whisked his way over with Onno, letting him stay close. Arcadia was too flustered to do anything about their presence. Usually she would greet them or accept the close contact. As the daughter of an Alpha, she had the ability to reject any contact with lower ranking wolves.

The scent of bonds was interrupted by animal blood being spilt somewhere near. Our pack simultaneously growled in frustration. Hard to concentrate on work when deer blood plagued your senses, attempting to send you into a thirsty rage. Arcadia wanted to tear things, to rip and kill. Spill as much blood as possible, that was her main focus. The only thing that kept her was the loyalty to listening to our Alpha, our father. Our undivided attention had to be on him. If he called a hunt in the middle of our meeting, so be it, but until he did we would remain calm and collected.

Ferocious canines bared at the sickeningly sweet scent. I felt the shift in our bonds as the pack was almost sent into a flurry as the smell gained potency. So horrifically predatory but it made us who we are. Time for hunting, or at least some well meaning fun with each other. Our playful natures shone through during the hunt. A precious time to get a meal and release our inner beasts. We had no time to care for the animals we slaughtered, we simply thirsted for a release of energy and food in our bellies. Being out so late, using so much strength during the shift didn’t help the growing frustrations we faced together.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _ The deer’s blood sank into the snow, giving a chance to release ourselves from the blood’s hold over our wolf selves.

Our Alpha’s clicking tongue sent our eyes onto him, mesmerized by his Alpha trance. The moon was at its peak when he dismissed us, “Go play. We shall meet tomorrow when the moon does not control our abilities.”

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

A slow, ticking time bomb was planted outside of the pack house. Felix and Demetri Volturi smelled the scent of wolves from a mile away and were determined to extinguish their flame. Their job would require such actions, lest Aro and Caius find out about the abominations of nature. Their fury expressed in different ways but both could be outright cruel in their punishments towards faulty or disobedient guards. Few members could escape such torturous acts by the two men, with only Jane and Alec being free from their furious persecutions.

Stilled to the bone, the vampires waited for the scent of a recently killed deer to draw the creatures into their grasp. A perfect trap for a seemingly perfect plan. Already working on borrowed time, as they weren’t even supposed to be in Washington. Their duties were up at the Candadian border where multiple newborns were causing trouble with local officials. Exposure on the table and yet they chose to investigate a furry problem of their own.

What the group didn’t know was that the wolves had grown accustomed to the scent of animal blood, able to resist their feral instincts for long enough to evade any vampiric encounters. Humans could hunt all they wanted and Children of the Moon would remain in control of their inner wolves. Although tested to the brink of insanity with bloodlust, they would do whatever it took. A respectable Alpha with control of his own would reign in his members further, settling down growls and bearing teeth.

Carmine blood dripped from Felix’s teeth, falling down his jaw and neck. The taste disgusted the black-haired vampire, head cocked back and mouth ajar with distaste of the metallic animal’s lifeforce. It consumed Felix’s nose and tongue, beckoning him to spit it out and go for something tasteful. Volturi guards took no pleasure from the slaughter of animals or drinking their blood, but he guessed a job was a job and that he would survive such a repulsive taste in his throat.

“We have orders,” Jane’s voice chipped through the trees, about fifteen meters away from the pair of soul brothers. Her red eyes grazed over the dying doe. Never sorry, her cold nature shone through during these harsh winter months. Jane’s black hair contrasted the beautiful white layer of snow she stood on. Long and layered to perfection, she glanced back at her twin for a moment before bringing her gaze back to Felix and Demetri. “We have to get there within the hour or Caius will begin plotting his punishments. The lower guards will have already shown up. You forget we are the only ones with the authority to kill the newborns. Or have the strength to do so.”

“You’re pissy today,” Demetri quipped, hand latching onto a bare tree. “Master Caius will be thankful for us taking down wolves such as these. I fear that they have become far stronger than we ever imagined. If you could get a taste of their pack bonds now, you’d be impressed with their coordination. Perhaps they are no longer such mindless beasts exposing themselves to entire villages during the full moon. I do not hear such savage thoughts nor evil intent out of any of them.”

Alec hissed at the mention of their ways. He was old enough to remember some of the worst wolf attacks in the past two thousand years. Savagery, maliciousness, and a thirst for blood that reminded him of a poorly controlled newborn vampire fresh from transformation. Such selfishness and insolence could not be allowed to live, so his masters illegalized them and ordered their extermination. How many had they lost during those years to the fatal bite of Children of the Moon? Too many. Friends and soul siblings torn apart by creatures who would rather pillage than become a civilized people.

“These ones resist the scent of fresh doe,” Felix noted quietly, shifting his stance in the trees. He himself did not remember such days of fear and torment, only being turned approximately five-hundred years prior to this expedition. Hunting wolves was not second nature nor was he trained in such actions. While the strongest vampire alive, he didn’t know the true dangers of a united pack of Children of the Moon. “Does that not worry you three?”

“Does it worry you?” Jane questioned, exasperated. The tiny girl almost gasped as she laid eyes on the group of collected wolves. Around thirty wolves congregated in one place during this full moon. Around a stump, no less. The ancient preteen was never frightened of anything, even terrifying wolves, but now she wished for nothing more than a chance to run, to flee. She’d never abandoned a fight, fled for the sake of her comfort. This was different, she could not fight a pack of this size. A job for the Volturi, perhaps, but not only four members. Elite guard or not, they stood no chance against the power of Children of the Moon.

Jane’s question had an obvious answer, but no elite guard member spoke. Felix silently scorned himself for taking on such a task, one that could leave him crippled or dead. His eyes darted to the gathered wolves, whose eyes glinted various different neon colors. Yellow, green, blue, orange, even pink.

Yellow. He saw  _ yellow _ in one of them. A type he’d never paid attention to before. Felix’s red eyes lingered too long for his comfort on those gorgeous yellow eyes. He felt his heart pull, beckoning him forward. Touch. His senses tugged his vampire mind towards  _ her. _ It was like his mission didn’t matter anymore, like everything he’d worked for washed away in the presence of her perfection. For a second he forgot she was a wolf.

All three of his fellow members glared at the distracted black-haired vampire. Jane scowled furiously at his inattention. Did he want to get them all killed? The spitfire of a vampire wanted to tug out all of Felix’s hair and shove him into a volcano. But before her anger could take over, the yellow-eyed vampire Felix had been gawking at... turned around.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Instantly put into attack mode, Arcadia barked at the intrusion on one of our sacred meetings. Who had the gall to walk in on a wolf congregation on the full moon? What being would dare harass my family during our special time. Our  _ time of the month _ , if you will. Arcadia took over my senses, forcing me to look into the eyes of the man who’d been caught red-handed. Or  _ red-eyed _ . 

I stared into the eyes of a red-eyed being with the most gorgeous features I’d ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. His perfectly proportioned hair and dark curls sent my inner wolf into a flurry. The inner workings of my soul contracted, making the rest of my pack scramble, pushing themselves away from the  _ vampire _ who’d done this to my wolf. Just as quickly as Arcadia went into attack mode she calmed, almost bending down in solidarity with this horrific creature. I screamed at her to stop, to do something, but she whimpered at the suggestion that I tear this idiotically handsome vampire to pieces, killing him with our fast acting venom that coated our canines. My human self wanted to take back my body, even in wolf form, and show Arcadia who’s in charge, but on the full moon she held the reins, my inner animal instincts taking control of my humanity.

Vampires weren’t supposed to have gifts that could control a creature like myself. Children of the Moon as they so fondly call us are immune to every single mental gift that a vampire could have, so unless this gift is physical it’s implausible. To have a being like him… I have to focus. A vampire right in front of me and yet I can’t seem to find it within me to move, to fight back. After all of my training I should be better than this, able to fight back in any circumstance. Playing ragdoll in front of a handsome vampire and my entire coven should be seen as traitorous,  _ cowardly _ . Why would I deem him  _ handsome _ ? He is no wolf, I am to be mated to a high ranking wolf as is my birthright. I am the heir to the pack, the second strongest wolf in the greater Washington area!

The pack shuffled back, with Mother and my younger brothers trying to lead the youngest among us, mostly the young pups (some of which are only about a year old), away from the danger. Our Alpha stood tall in the face of danger, growling as his eyes lit up with his wolf’s color. Some of the younger or newly turned wolves stood their ground, just as confused as the rest of us as to why vampires would dare cross into our territory. To put themselves in such danger is either idiotic or cocky because every vampire is warned by their wretched leaders of the potential of a wolf pack. To mess with one wolf means to mess with the pack, and to mess with a pack on a full moon is certainly suicide.

Grounding myself into the pack bond, I hear a few wolves gasp as the handsome vampire walks in front of me. Many would expect me to bite, to kill this stupid man and end his short-term immortality, but I remained still, completely paralyzed. My wolf shoved me to the side, allowing his hand to graze against my silver and steel fur for the first time. As he touched me and our eyes met, I understood.

A loud  _ snap _ occurred in my mind, filling up till my ears. My wolf howled in happiness, rubbing against this vampire like he was the calmest thing in the world. I cried out in anger and unrest as Arcadia rejected my control, caught up in the finding of our mate. Against all of my instincts and control against the terrible nature of vampires I was forced into some sort of submission with this man I didn’t know. I’d never felt such shame, such hate. In front of my  _ pack  _ I would seem weak, mated to the enemy who would want to destroy us. I couldn’t be mated to a vampire! It would go against the life I’ve made for myself, force me to consort with people I swore to destroy to keep the ones I love safe.

“You’re a wolf,” the vampire acknowledged. His voice was like pure honey to my wolf ears, but that didn’t make me think any higher of him. I hated his red eyes, no matter how pretty they looked. He was a stupid, stupid vampire that I had to hate due to him hating my whole species. “How are you, little wolf?”

“Are you a fucking madman?” A voice hissed out. “Tear it apart already Felix or it’s going to bite!”

“Shhh,” my mate shushed the vampire in the corner, patting my head in the process. I whined, attempting to take control long enough to bite this idiot. This _Felix_ turned his head back to me, looking down at me lovingly. I growled, feeling the full moon start to set. Once I could gain control of myself, I could tear these fuckers apart with no mercy. Mate or not, he was clearly here to attack my family. No bond would take me away from my precious pack. Fuck the ancestors for putting me in this situation. I wouldn’t settle for an immortal. A wolf like myself could understand the ways of a pack, even a human could understand more than a vampire. We’re two different cultures not meant to intermingle or intermarry. Especially not inter _mate_. “You should be turning back into your human self soon. I hope to meet your human as well as your full wolf soon, cara.”

“Is this fucker flirting with the wolf?” The man from before exclaimed before looking to two childlike vampires. If I didn’t know better I would think they were Immortal Children, but their eyes were maroon with age, indicating otherwise. “Brother get away from the beast before she bites your head off!”

“She won’t hurt me,” he relied, rubbing my fur coat. He must have sensed my inner conflict because he took a small step back. “Dear, I’m your mate, I won’t harm you. Please don’t attack my covenmates, they shall do you no harm.”

_ Mate wouldn’t lie,  _ Arcadia tells me. I shake my head, finally able to grip onto the fabric of my mind and hold her back. The change exhausted me, but I was able to throw her into the corner. I growled at every single one of them, ready to take down whoever would dare trespass. It was a crime for a vampire to be in wolf territory and we have every right to destroy them here and now. Arcadia will have to deal with the distress because laws are laws and as the heir to Alphadom I have to do my best to uphold the law under any and all circumstances. Even if he is my  _ mate _ , he must be tried in the court of the pack and be judged by the Alpha.

By now half of the pack had left, leaving only our best fighters behind to fend off these attackers. My brothers and cousins along with some of my aunts and uncles. Mother had left with my baby sisters, but everyone else remained. Father, our prized Alpha, stood tall in the face of danger, glaring at my newly found mate. Whether or not he would permit him to  _ live _ remained unknown. We all hate vampires and could never allow them into our pack. Spirits, I’d messed with the entire dynamic of our pack. Without me, who would guard the gates? We don’t have enough wolves to do half of everything we should be doing already, but  _ now _ ? People would have to work longer hours if I were to be kicked out.

Imagining being a lone wolf trapped into being with a vampire due to a ridiculous mating bond that had failed me was horrific. I couldn’t stand being away from the people I’d bonded to, the ones that were supposed to love me no matter what. I would be outcast for this. I could be put to death with my mate for being associated through the bond with him. We’d done the same to pack members mated to an enemy who wouldn’t join our cause in the past. Wolves are ruthless when tested, loyal by sake of bond and might. Would people miss me when my bonds conflicted pack ideology?  
“Is this true Aurora?” Father asked through the mind bond. “Is this creature your true mate? The one you are destined to be with and bear for if that is what you so desire? The one destined to keep you safe, the one who would bend to your will if so be it?”

“Father I do not want  _ him _ !” I exclaimed in anger as the full moon finally passed, giving me the freedom to change at will. Alas, I stayed as my wolf, unwilling to shift in the cold, dark place we were in. The stars and growing sun would do little to cover my bare form. I wouldn’t sully myself to exposure. Not for a vampire. “I am loyal to my pack and my pack alone. I would never accept a man who’d willingly attack my family, the ones I care about. You are my bond, my master, and my father. My  _ Alpha. _ I did not mean for such a betrayal, I did not choose this man as my own.”

“To reject your mate would be to die, your wolf leaving your spirit and taking your soul with it. I won’t allow you to condemn yourself to such an existence, weak and powerless,” Father reminded as his eyes averted to the young looking man and his  _ covenmates. _ “They have not attacked yet and have not declared us as enemies. It is within your right to be with him. While they have trespassed, this bond you carry with you has saved your mate and the company he keeps. I will leave it up to you on what is to come. Whether or not you question the validity of the bond is up to you, but for now you are a mated female wolf with a vampire mate.”

There was no way to reject my mate without the approval of my wolf, and my wolf was already smitten with this barbarian.  _ Why did it have to be me? Why do my ancestors hate me so much? What could I have done wrong to justify such a cruel pairing. I would rather be paired up with an old man than this idiot. Arcadia, you can’t seriously allow me to suffer through a bond with a vampire! Get yourself in line and remember that you share this body with me! We’re supposed to be on the side of our people, not the vampires! _

“As is tradition, your mate shall be invited into our home once we shift back into human form.” Many members of our pack barked in protest. Why should we open ourselves up to the creatures who hunt us down and kill our family members, our bondmates, and our soul brothers and sisters? They’re complete barbarians who care not what families they tear apart with their selfish ways! “I am the Alpha and this is my decision. Unless you wish to die with your mate as is sanctioned by the bond you hold with him we will have him in  _ our _ home. Only ours, not the pack house or any other facilities. They do not sleep and shall stay in the living room for the night unless you want to keep your mate in your room, Aurora.”

I scowled at the mention of the vampire possibly being in  _ my room. _ I would never allow such a being to be anywhere near my nest, my safe space.  _ Come on, Aurora, he’s our mate! You should be excited about our soul being completed! We can have fun with him! Plus, he’s super handsome. Please give him a chance, _ Arcadia tried to convince me, but I was sure that his ways would show through the second he came into our home. It was no secret that vampires hate the way Children of the Moon smell, so he would likely stick his nose up at everything.

_ He knows nothing of our culture, our ways! He’s likely an old man in the body of a young one. We deserve better, someone who will care for the entire pack until their dying day. I am the rightful Alpha once Father steps down. _ Arcadia whimpered at the mention of our pack.  _ That’s right. This guy is taking us away from everything we’ve ever known. Unless he’s willing to stay or find a way for us to still be a part of our pack, I don’t want him. I don’t want him in general, but we both know what happens when one side of a bond rejects the other. It would be fun revenge on the species though… _

Arcadia did not respond further, simply staying at the back of my mind as I stared into the eyes of my stupid mate. I shifted forward, hitting Felix’s legs with my tail. He almost fell over, but somehow kept his balance against the force of the blow. My mate seemed to get the message, but rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.  _ That’s right bitch, be scared of me but still follow me because you’re all on thin ice with my pack. _

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

On the way home I realized many things about the idiotic vampire that trailed me. One, he constantly tried to touch my precious fur, to which I would bare my teeth and threaten to bite him. Such intrusions wouldn’t be tolerated by me or Arcadia. You have to ask a wolf before petting them, for Heaven’s sake! Two, he didn’t say much. Even when a few of his  _ friends _ would try to say something to him, those red eyes of his remained focused on me. I hated it. Not only did he seem to ignore his so-called friends, he was trying to pet me. Three, Felix was incredibly tall. He towered over my wolf, which was a feat in and of itself. I could stand taller than him only on my hind legs. My mate had to be at least 6”10, maybe taller. In my human form that would be a challenge, being 4”11 myself.

Questioning every move these idiots made, I unlocked the door with my paw like I had so many nights before. Being locked out of the house remained a constant problem for the wolves in Washington, so we made it our mission to remain as  _ human _ as possible in our wolf forms. Whether it be opening up doors or even  _ drawing _ , we could do the unthinkable on all fours. Nonetheless, I unlocked the door, leading the vampires inside of our home.

Whether or not they knew themselves what was going on remained a mystery, but two of them took to sitting on the maroon couch in the middle of the living room, heated by the fire we’d left going before coming outside to shift during the full moon. I left them to their own, trotting up the stairs and making my way inside of my large room on the second floor. Light came in from the stained glass window that Father and I made during my freshman year of highschool as I shifted back into human form.

My bare breasts fell free. I made sure that the door was closed before getting myself changed. I tossed on a white wool shirt and some old jeans I wore yesterday for a few hours. Checking myself out in the mirror, I noticed the small scar I’d gained on my left side. It was  _ tiny, _ likely too small for any human to see, but it still irked me that my body had been cut in such a way.  _ Damn turning makes me get all cut up but there’s nothing I can do about it. Was it when I… right, I got that right when I turned. The door, wasn’t it? I thought it would bruise, not scar! Ugh! _

Not bothering to put on any shoes, I made my way back down the stairs only to be met with the faces of the enemy. I growled at them before taking a mug out of the cabinet. The black-haired girl held a scowl on her face that I matched with the same amount of hate poured into it. No need to be civil when they wouldn’t be. I could match their toxic, self-righteous energy.

“So, is someone going to explain what the fuck is going on?” One of them said. I rolled my eyes as I got out the milk from the fridge, pouring the white liquid into my mug. I didn’t care enough to explain, they didn’t need to hear my voice until I was ready to speak to such idiotic and passive aggressive beings. “I’m seriously so fucking confused.”

“Well I don’t fucking know,” the girl seethed, stretching her legs out onto a similarly sized boy. “Maybe ask her yourself, you damn coward.”

Putting down my mug of milk I grabbed a dart from on top of the counter. Before the man could react, I threw it straight forward, hitting him in the face. Large cracks appeared from the pressure of my strong throw, rendering him useless for some time. I didn’t need idiots speaking in the house. They could exist without me killing them, but if they thought for one minute that they could demand information they would be sadly mistaken. I don’t do interrogation.  _ Ever _ . If they want someone to spoon feed them what the hell is going on they can go out and ask Father.

“She’s my mate, that’s all I know,” Felix said quietly before looking down at his covenmate. “And she seems to hate Demetri. And all of us, for that matter. How can someone with such a large wolf be so tiny━”

I cut him off with a growl, “You  _ dare  _ call me  _ tiny  _ again and I swear I will reject you and therefore kill myself faster than anyone in the history of mating bonds has. You sit your ass down in my Father’s home and  _ shut your mouth _ before I let someone come in here and kill you. None of us want you alive and the only reason why I don’t kill you myself is because the mating bond won’t allow me to fatally wound, maime, or  _ torture  _ you for however long I please. You are  _ vile _ , disgusting  _ beasts  _ who don’t deserve immortality. If you had one hint of respect for any life you’d throw yourself into a volcano. If I ever sank to your level I’d do the world a favor and kill myself because being a creature of the night is perhaps the most grave sin of all time.”

The room went quiet as I picked my mug of milk back up to put into the microwave. I saw the simmering anger growing in one of the vampires, her black hair almost turning a dark shade of red. If she still had blood her face would have been as crimson as the stuff she drinks on a weekly basis. Disgusting beasts in my home. If I had any sense I’d throw her into the fireplace and let my mate grieve for her later. She got on my nerves with her tone, the way she looked at me as if she weren’t the one about to slaughter countless innocent wolves. My family. There were  _ children _ there and even more wolves still on maternal hiatus from shifting during the full moon with their offspring in their houses. What was she to say for herself? A murderous little bitch about to kill babies incapable of defending themselves, still innocent to the world.

“You’re a funny one, aren’t you?” I couldn’t tell if he was trying to joke with me or not, but I most certainly didn’t find it funny either way. The company he keeps makes me sick. He must have noticed my extreme anger towards him and the other vampires in the room because his smirk turned into a frown. “Come on, we can work something out, can’t we? We’re mates, we’re meant to be together━”

“Last time I checked I don’t give two  _ fucks _ what this mating bond says,” I growled at my mate, who looked down at the floor in upset. Honestly I didn’t care because I didn’t want him. Someone get this man because right now the only thing keeping him alive is the fact that Arcadia will push me out of my body the second I try to throw a dart his way like I did his friend. That asshole deserved it, being so damn  _ annoying _ with the questions. Your ass gets saved even when you were trying to kill the person who saved you and you have the gall to ask what’s going on? Idiot. “I’m not leaving my pack, so you’re relocating.”

“No,” The girl said simply.

“Bitch do I look like I’m into negotiating? Felix is staying here if he wants any fucking chance with me, which he already doesn’t have unless he proves himself.” The girl stood up, looking ready for a fight. I ignored the microwave as it went off, stepping back into the living room. “Look, small idiotic whore of a vampire, get the fuck back in your lane and realizing who the hell you’re talking to. I’m Felix’s mate, I’m the heir to the pack’s Alpha title, I’m the second strongest wolf in this damn town, and I’m a bitch who’s immune to whatever freaky little vampire powers you could have. I could erase you off this planet and make it look like  _ nothing _ , so sit the fuck down.”

She didn’t say anything else, sitting back down on the couch next to the boy who looked just about her age. Their features are so similar that I’d assume they’re siblings. Two little devils, but the boy didn’t seem so aggressive. He just sat there, staring at one of the paintings behind me.  _ Real question is who the hell turns kids this young? They’re like thirteen at most. _

I watched as Felix stood up, making his way to stand in front of me. I growled, my fangs and yellow eyes showing through. I didn’t want a vampire this close to me under any circumstance. His red eyes might be pretty like little rubies but he’s still a killer capable of destroying my life if he wanted to. He’s likely killed thousands already just from his Newborn year, I don’t need any townsfolk falling victim to his terror.

A feral growl, almost a bark, escaped through my lips when he tried to touch my shoulder. My mate sighed at the small rejection and frowned. “What is it going to take for me to gain even a small bit of your trust, little wolf? I’d do anything to just have you trust me and not reject every advance I make to further our inevitable bond.”

“Do this one thing,” I started, voice very serious. He raised an eyebrow, making me smirk. “Set the fucking moon on fire.”


	2. Sharpening fangs

The pale light of the kitchen did little to ease the growing tension that plagued us. Vampires in the same room as wolves, what a joke. If my family could have it their way, they would be ripping these abominations apart, savoring screams of terror that would erupt from their fringed lips as venom took over their senses. A sight to behold, that would be, but not one for today. They may have been saved by a true mate bond now, but one attack would mean certain, painful death. Quick, but  _ never _ painless. Wolves don't show that kind of mercy, not to people who have hurt our own. The pack will always come first. Over  _ everything _ and  _ everyone _ .

Even with all of the tensions my mate seemed calm, almost serene as he sat down on the couch. We hadn’t made any more conversation. I would rather not talk to the man who seemingly planned an attack on my family. Being mated to him felt like a betrayal in and of itself. Our bond… it wasn’t meant to happen. A wolf and a vampire would tear each other apart before they learned to accept one another. Still, my Alpha said that I will be with him, so I will, but that doesn’t mean I have to be nice and sweet about it. Damn my blind obedience to my father. I would rather die at this point. Just looking at his face made me want to tear my beautiful hair out.

Ridiculously tall, abnormally gorgeous, and tranquil, just what I  _ didn’t _ need in a mate. I’m no calm woman and I run around for  _ fun _ . Shouldn’t I have someone who can match my energy, understand the way I work? Mom and Dad always match each other in the ways they work. Even when Mom is calmer, she’s still a ball of radiant energy needing to be tamed. Devi and Onno are just like me, just with one being far more submissive in nature. Onno would never go against the word of the Alpha, unlike Devi, who sometimes decides that rules are meant to be broken and changed for one specific situation. Rue and Reed are both calm, able to snuggle all day if they’ve finished their chores and pack work. This vampire is  _ weird _ and not what I expected whatsoever. I couldn’t help but judge everything about him, assessing the good and the bad. I had a right to if I was stuck with him.

Lord, and then there was my mortality. Wolves die together, going into whatever the beyond is with their mates. Our souls are bound together, as are our bodies. I won’t age. I won’t  _ die _ like a normal wolf. This stupid man has rendered me an immortal wolf, not what I wanted. I want  _ mortality,  _ the ability to have  _ normality _ . Whatever normal is. We aren’t normal people. We don’t fit in anywhere but with our own kind anyways.

A sharp click rang through the house as someone opened up the door. I shifted my stance, sniffing for whoever it could be.  _ Father.  _ His scent hinted at his power, but only when he stepped through the old rusted door did I feel the full impact of his title. It was an odd thing, being able to  _ smell _ who’s in charge or who’s with who, but it helps keep things in order. Almost like a little wolf gift of our own, not that I would compare our perfectly heightened senses with those  _ gifts _ vampires have. Disgusting. Awful comparison.

“Wow, nothing’s been destroyed yet.” It was calming to hear his human voice. Sometimes the wolf inside of him gets a bit too poetic and/or scratchy. His humanity is clear cut, fatherly. “I have to thank you for that. I hope my daughter hasn’t hurt your pride too much with her insults. She’s a bit opinionated, but she means well. You must know the pack bond is the most sacred aspect of our society. And, well, you four put that in danger. I should warn you, my tongue may not be as sharp as hers but my fangs will be into your neck the second you break whatever ounce of trust I’ve given you to not harass my pack or harm any of my family members.”

Silence still lingered in the air. Dad chuckled before grabbing a mug for himself. “You’re not a talkative bunch, are you? Usually I’d expect preachings of how you’re the better species and how we’re a bunch of uncontrollable mutts. That’s what I hear from most of the vampires we kill in the area. Sorry about them, but they attacked our pack. You should know how that works by now. Hell, I already told you.” He paused for a second before turning to the couch that the bloodsuckers were sitting at. “Come on, you can say  _ something _ . I know you aren’t mute. I heard you chatting amongst yourselves while my daughter brought you back into the house.”

“Is that an  _ order _ ?” The little girl asked hotly. “Because we don’t take orders from people like you.”

“People like me?” He repeated with a chuckle. “My, my, you’re a tricky one. Let me guess, someone’s not happy that she’s not the best in the room. I see the necklace you have on now. Clear in the daylight.  _ Volturi. _ From the level of caution you took finding us, which was nothing, it should be obvious to see your rank being higher than many in your coven of bloodsuckers. Elite guard only consists of four members that I know of. Let’s just say I have experience gathering information from the vampires that traverse Washington, so no need to ask about how I know that.” All four of the vampires paled further, if that was even possible. “Anyways, you’re the elite, the best of the best, which means that you think of yourself very haughtily. That makes sense, being a part of the vampire government. Your masters must be very proud of you getting caught, but that’s besides the point.”

“And what the hell  _ is _ your point?” She sneered.  _ Bad idea little princess, my Alpha knows how to deal with bratty kids who don’t know their place. Who the hell turns a kid this young anyways? She can’t control herself around older people! I would be ashamed if I acted the way she does.  _ “Again, I don’t answer to people like you. I’m stronger than you.”

The boy that looked around her age placed a hand on her shoulder, a signal to stand down and not continue her behavior. Thankfully a few of them have common sense. Then again, I did have to knock out that other vampire. When is he going to wake up? I didn’t even use diluted venom on him. Well, if he’s dead that just means more flames to our house fire. Actually, scratch that, I don’t want the place to reek of burning vampire corpse. That’s disgusting. What a shame to my attuned senses.

Father shifted his stance, placing the mug that he’d filled with water into the microwave before turning back. “This has nothing to do with strength. You are nowhere near as strong as a wolf Alpha. Perhaps you  _ may _ overpower one of my wolves, but I alone have more power than you could ever imagine. Strength is the pack, and the pack currently has enough strength to take down small vampire covens with ease. I’m surprised that the best of the best, the adopted children of the kings themselves, would dare get themselves into such a tricky situation. My teeth are at your throat and you’re talking like you have a gun to my head. No, I have the gun to your head, and if any more disrespect comes from you I will pull the trigger and leave the Volturi crippled until further notice.”

“And ━” Father looked at me and motioned for me to continue. “You just took an order from me earlier, which means you’re fully capable of not being a little brat. Just because you do not age as we do does not make you stronger. You’re stubborn and limited beings. While your senses are heightened they have nothing to center on, which makes you  _ weak. _ Being able to go at it alone may seem like a strength, but it simply is not. With one thought I can call my entire pack, or send out a message. We are efficient, tactical, and  _ strong _ . Of course, I wouldn’t expect a vampire to understand our nature. Your perspective of us seems to be warped by a false sense of superiority. Every strength you have gains a weakness, unlike us. Our wolves were created to be the epitome of a supernatural superpower.”

With that, the girl slammed her fist down on the table in front of her. What lies she must have been told about our natures. Lone wolves don’t exist, they create instability. A pack as large as ours would have no problem taking her down. Give us a few minutes and our fangs will grow, sharpening to a point before ripping into her porcelain skin. What luck they were given by nature, to have me be mated to one of their own. It’s all that holds us back from turning them inside out with fear, with our  _ venom _ we have stored for situations like these.

Clearly whoever taught this petulant child that she’s the best thing since sliced bread needs some pointers on how to raise a kid. She’s unstable, haughty, and  _ loud _ about her bigotry towards wolves. Children of the Moon wouldn’t need to hate vampires if they didn’t try to kill us every chance they get. Calling  _ us _ beasts. Lord, they’re the damn  _ beasts _ , killing people and vampires alike who don’t agree with them. Most cannot even form a coven, too obsessed with themselves to get it though their heads that other people matter as well. No team effort means being alone, and being alone in the supernatural world is  _ weak. _

Vampires are the peak of weakness. Always have been, always will be. The only thing they have running for them is conditional immortality.

“We have other things we should be discussing,” my mate’s voice made me want to throw a chair at him, but hurting him would only make Arcadia upset with me. “Like our living situation. I am afraid to say that I cannot simply abandon my coven to live amongst an illegal werewolf pack. I also cannot leave my mate. Doing so would have disastrous consequences. And it’s illegal for me to reject her. If we don’t figure out something I will have to take her with me and leave for my homeland.”

“You will do no such thing,” I hissed at him, angrily washing a dish from the sink. “I am not someone you can throw over your shoulder and pack away to some far away land like a little  _ princess. _ I am  _ never _ leaving my pack. Also, we are not  _ illegal _ . Beings cannot be  _ illegal. _ It is  _ stupid _ to outlaw a complex sentient species. This world isn’t just yours, it’s also  _ ours _ and we have every right to live in it as you do. Plus, we don’t even kill human beings! If anything, it is  _ you _ who should be illegal and slaughtered at every turn.”

Anger pulsed in my core at his blatant bigotry. What, just because I  _ exist _ I’m illegal? Vampires were created  _ after _ werewolves. We have a higher claim to this damn world. Stronger, faster, better social hierarchies. Of course, vampires are  _ cowardly _ creatures who kill what they cannot begin to understand. Cowards, bigots,  _ classless  _ ━

“Amore ━” I cut him off with a snarl.

“You have no right to call me that, Felix  _ Volturi _ . My name is Aurora and you’ll use it. No fucking pet names. I’m nobody’s  _ love _ ,” I hissed at him, my eyes starting to turn yellow with anger. The young vampire boy whimpered as my teen sharpened, fangs now on full display for everyone in the kitchen. My father gave my mate an apologetic smile. “Just because my wolf seems to like you doesn’t mean I will. I already told you that.”

“There’s no need to be so cross with me ━”

“I have every right to be as cross with you! Plotting an attack on my pack, ruining my whole life. You were ready to  _ kill _ us, not that you could. If there wasn’t a string of fate connecting us I’d lock you in the dungeons and torture you for the rest of my life before passing on that job to my children.” He looked hurt, but I didn’t care. I was  _ pissed _ and ready to tell him just how damn much I hated everything about him. “I hate you. I fucking  _ hate _ you. Get that through your sick immortal skull. I’ll never be yours. I may let this bond exist, let it not be rejected, but I don’t want you. I don’t even want to be  _ around  _ you. If I had one wish it would be to let me  _ kill you, _ Volturi scum.”

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

The weight of her wish burned a hole deep in Felix’s chest, like fire on his icy self. While it would be expected for a wolf like her to hate a vampire like him, it didn’t help the pain he felt hearing her spite their bond, that precious bond he’d heard so many good things about, with such loathing. It wasn’t just hate, no, that would be too easy. She truly loathed everything he could bring. She didn’t want him the way he wanted her, and that was hard for him to bear. What was a vampire with a mate who wishes death upon them? A lonesome one, perhaps.

Aurora’s eyes were a glowing, pure yellow by the time she stomped back up to her room. The vampire could hear the old door slamming as she rushed into a safer place. He wished that she would come back down, hear him out. Hell, he would rather she continue to tear his heart out with her fiery words. Any contact, any words exchanged were better than deafening silence. He couldn’t feel her, not a little. It was as if her presence had simply vanished. The bond was supposed to let him sense her, but Felix supposed that her werewolf nature hid her away from him.

“I apologize for my daughter’s words,” the Alpha apologized to the emotionally wounded vampire. “She’s never been good with new people, or beings other than wolves in general. She takes pride in her heritage and sees you as a way to stomp that out of her. I can say that in raising her that she is a loyal wolf, but winning that unwavering loyalty will take time. Pushing you away will only hurt her and Arcadia, which is not what she wants in life. Arcadia and her pack are currently her top priorities when it comes to protection, and rejecting you puts us all in jeopardy.”  
Felix said nothing back, simply averting his gaze to his fallen soul-brother. Not dead, of course, but simply knocked out. The vampire couldn’t remember the last time he’d been knocked down, let alone knocked _out_. The closest Demetri had gotten to that was when Cullen was still a part of the Volturi, in the old ages when Felix knew little about vampire society. He wanted to laugh at the memories that resurfaced, but stayed silent. No laughter could come through when he felt so damn _stupid_ , out of touch with what he truly wanted, his mate, the same woman who’d knocked out this tough vampire soul-brother of his. Normally he would attack anyone who dared do something like this to Demetri, but Felix knew that Aurora could rip him apart and he’d only plead with her to stop.

As a few more wolves started to enter the house, the fallen vampire roused. His red eyes shot back open while many young children spilled into the house, immediately running away from the vampires around them. Felix couldn’t blame the young pups, they must have heard stories of what his kind does to wolves and their packs. Slaughter, they slaughter them. All of them. Leave one alive and you’ll find yourself with an army, that’s what he remembers his Master Caius telling Demetri when he went out on a mission.

It always seemed so cruel to Felix, killing the children, but after the plague of immortal children last century he’d become desensitized to such things. Life, death, it didn’t matter to him anymore. He had a job, and he would do it without his conscience trying to pull him every which way. _ A vampire with a conscience is a weak vampire _ , he can hear Caius’ voice now,  _ and weak vampires do not get to be a part of my coven. _ After all of his lessons he can only remind himself of the teachings he’s been given, even if they go against everything he’d ever wanted to do. Why? He couldn’t know. Whatever it was, he knew it laid with the long lost memories of his humanity, destroyed as Aro’s venom pierced into his body, coursed through his veins, and turned him into a monster that all humans would learn to think is a fairytale.

Felix watched the children run and his brother come back into consciousness. Demetri’s red eyes then pinned around the room, looking for danger. Just as he was taught, Felix knew. They were all built for war, or at least trained for the inevitable attack. Volturi, while a coven admired by the majority, were dangerously hated by many other covens. He knew that if push came to shove, he would be able to defend against any Romanian or otherwise that wished to attack him. It was ingrained into his mind since his turning. Hell, war was  _ why _ he turned in the first place. Or why Aro decided a strong man was worth his time, anyways.

“Why do they have to be here?” Felix heard the voice of a young man. About twenty, if he had to guess. Not much older than him before his turning. He turned his head around to see a darker skinned man with pitch black eyes. “Out of everyone who could have been here, we had to actually have the vampires in  _ this _ house?”

“I did send them here, Veter,” the Alpha said to him. “Why don’t you go upstairs and talk with your cousin?”

The wolf sent Felix a warning glare before going upstairs. The red-eyed vampire had to bite back a snarl. Nobody was supposed to be near his mate, even if this  _ man _ was her  _ cousin. _ He knew it was irrational, that nobody would be taking his mate from him, but he couldn’t help but feel a claim over her. Felix would give her as much space as she needed, but the bond needed to deter any potential suitors. That was it’s whole  _ job. _ She’s taken, even if she doesn’t like it. She  _ knows _ it. The vampire knew the feeling had to be mutual, that instinctive  _ claim _ , but he also knew she was battling herself over it.

Demetri sat back down on the couch, looking almost embarrassed that such a small wolf had taken him down. Demetri Volturi, the best tracker in the world, knocked out by a girl not even five feet. Or at least he thought she wasn’t five feet. He would have to ask that question when she finally came out of her room. Lord, he wanted to know those things. Everything about her was a mystery, which didn’t help their bond.

Gods, the  _ bond. _ What a precious thing they shared. Would she acknowledge it when he tried to talk to her? Would she disregard everything that was holding their souls together and wish death on him once more? He didn’t know if he could take any more of that horrible language she uses against him, but he wouldn’t lose hope. There’s always a way to get your soulmate to love you, and Felix would figure it out, even if it meant setting the bloody moon on fire. Fuck, he should be buying a spaceship off the black market now. Can a moon even burn?

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Bringing myself up the stairs took all of my strength, but not because I was in any way injured, no, I wanted to stay in the living room. Why did I leave? Well, I don’t really know. A flare in my temper, perhaps, or maybe it was just the presence of the vampires making me wish to flee. I’m in no way a coward, but leaving did make me feel like something similar to that. Leaving confrontation is just as bad as abandonment, which is I guess what I just did. Then again, I guess I won that fight in the first place. I couldn’t help but feel bad that I wasn’t back down there, fighting against more vampire attacks. It’s rooted into our culture, our very  _ DNA, _ and now I’m here, upstairs, sitting like a lame duck.

The fight is in my blood. Everything we stand for is based on that very principle. Save our people from vampires even if it means facing against them, sacrificing ourselves in the process. It’s an odd existence anyways, being half human half wolf, but it’s what we’re used to. Losing whatever I’ve held onto for the past nineteen years of my life is the worst thing any wolf could go through. The structure of everything we do is what keeps us together, helps us move forward even when things lack hope and happiness. After every shift in sense I still couldn’t have expected a  _ mating bond _ to uproot my life the way it has.

Felix is not who I want, I know that much. Even with his dashing features and ridiculous height that for  _ some reason  _ I find incredibly attractive I can’t ignore the fact that he planned to attack me. It’s like finding out that the person you’re going to assassinate is the one person who you’re supposed to love. Hell, that’s exactly what he did. He found someone to love at the same time he found the person he’s supposed to kill. It’s  _ miserable _ for me. Whether or not he feels anything towards me doesn’t matter. We’re  _ enemies _ , two sides of the supernatural spectrum that were designed to kill each other in the name of our people, our  _ safety. _ He’s still a vampire. He kills people, kills  _ my _ people. That has to mean  _ something _ or nothing that I stand for means  _ anything _ anymore.

Sticking to what I know… that’s what I’ll do. I’m no vampire and I’ll never be one. Once a wolf, always a wolf. Arcadia is my other half, the part of my soul I’d never wish to cut off. She’s the side of myself that I’ve always admired. Fast, intelligent, kind, energetic, snarky. Arcadia is just  _ perfect _ for me. No mate will be able to replace the bond I have with her. She’ll have to know that I’m keeping us safe. Will she take my distancing as  _ rejection _ ? Would she be angry? I can’t upset the one person that’s stayed with me through everything, who’s loved me even when I couldn’t love myself. She’s the best thing that I have other than my pack. Arcadia’s what makes me a true member of my pack.

“Breaking hearts today, are you?” I whipped my head around to see Veter. He knows me better than almost anyone. Of course Arcadia knows me the best, but my older cousin is a close second. His hair shined in the light, leaving my body on my bed in his shadow. “We got a hell of a scare out there. I never thought  _ you _ of all wolves would be mated to one of those monsters. I mean you hate them so much that you swore last week you’d kill them all with your bare teeth. What could have changed?”

“The fates seem to hate me more and more each week,” I groaned, pulling a blanket over my face. “I still hate him, you know? Nothing is going to change that. He’s a vampire and I hate vampires. Why would I accept that from him? He’s supposed to be my mate, but he just feels like a dead weight in my life. Why should I need a mate who kills my people for sport? Just dealing with it isn’t what wolves do, Veter, we take  _ action _ and take things into our own hands. We do what’s best for the pack and the pack alone, no matter what we have to sacrifice.”

“I don’t doubt that you’ll do what’s best for our pack, Rora.” My frown lessened at the childish nickname he’d given me when we were children. “This may sound crazy, but what if your  _ mate _ is just what you need, what this pack ━” I cut him off with a snarl. Veter sighed and sat down on the side of my bed, running a hand down the side of my face. “Don’t get all  _ growly  _ on me until you hear me out. Maybe you being mated to a vampire could be good for this pack because we need  _ protection _ from them. If this vampire knows the right people, is a part of the right coven, they’ll be able to provide us protection against the rest of them. He doesn’t seem too bad. I may have been a bit rude to him, but he didn’t say anything against me. He was pretty quiet downstairs.”

We both took a few moments to look at each other. I took myself out from underneath the covers, able to see his face. He looked stupid, but that’s because he’s my cousin. Cousins are supposed to look stupid to you. Sometimes they look so stupid that you want to slap their stupid faces. Veter surely has one of the dumbest faces I’d ever seen. With those big eyes of his and that afro that he sometimes brushes too much and makes incredibly frizzy, my cousin does his best to make himself into a moron. I know that and I love him for it. It’s nice to have someone that looks like an idiot. Makes you look much better standing next to you. Nice self-esteem booster.

“Even if he’s my mate, I already told him I hate him.” Veter gave me a look of knowing and patted my little head as I rested on my pillow. “You know what that means. I don’t just tell anyone that I hate them. I  _ really _ hate him. All of them. The vampires. I won’t give up who I am just to fulfill the mating bond. I can’t, not after everything we’ve been through. Living all of our lives in hiding just because of our species. What would our  _ ancestors _ think about me  _ fucking _ the enemy? They’d hate me and do something to spite me. It was stupid of him to stay. He should have left me in the dust and made this easier for us.”

“After knowing you for nineteen years I know for a fact that you don’t hate anyone, just what they’ve done.” I snarled at him, to which he growled right back. Damn him and being able to challenge me. If we were in wolf form I’d kick him for that. “Sometimes I wonder just how many times you’ll actually mean that you hate someone. You may hate that he’s a vampire but it’s literally  _ impossible _ to hate your own mate. You know that, Rora, so why are you doing this?”

“Isn’t a bit of heated revenge the best start to a love story?”

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It wasn’t often that Volterra Castle didn’t have it’s elite guard. It would be overkill to send them everywhere, so the four best vampire guards in the world stayed at home most of the time. On a rare occasion like tonight they had to do their jobs well, but Aro hadn’t heard back from any of them yet, and that was most unsettling for the raven-haired vampire king. His favorites, Jane and Alec, surely would have reported back already? With Jane being as clingy as she is it didn’t make sense to the ancient man. One could only assume the worst with such deafening silence, but Marcus tried to calm his brother during this stressful time.

“They likely don’t have reception, Aro,” Marcus reasoned. “Our guards have never failed a mission. If we have not heard anything we should not fret. You will see what happens when they come back home, or better yet, when they finally get reception or time to call you. When was the last time Jane didn’t pick up the phone? When she was stuck in snow during that battle up in Alaska thirty years ago. They are loyal guards who do their jobs well and always report back when they have the chance. Being upset or anxious over such things is illogical.”

Aro knew his brother was right, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of their bond being tampered with. It was well known that ancients could feel bonds (but not the same way as Marcus, who can actually  _ see _ the bonds extending in front of him) and Aro was very much ancient. Terribly old, he felt. Like a father whose children have not called back after making their way to their friend’s house. This wasn’t a sleepover or a party, he knew, far less dangerous for his adopted children. They knew what they were doing, but the man couldn’t shake the feeling of despair when it related to the lack of contact between the elite guards and him. It was odd, he hadn’t felt this way in a long time about the four of them, but his feelings were  _ strong, _ just as their bonds are.

Something about this time was different. He couldn’t sense them as well as he used to. It happened right when they reached Washington.  _ Nice state, _ he thought to himself. Even when he thought that he was trying to reach out through the coven bond, trying to find them. It made that much sense to him, which meant it was absolutely abnormal and made absolutely no sense. Why couldn’t he feel them  _ at all _ ? The last time he couldn’t hear someone was when his little sister almost got bitten by one of those  _ wolves _ ━

Aro immediately stood up, standing now in front of his throne. Before he could think further on the idea he felt his phone buzzing. Caius made an annoyed sound before he rolled his eyes at the way his brother was acting. The blonde vampire never understood his brother’s constant anxieties about people like their guard. What more did they have to offer than their gifts or other talents (which he still didn’t fully understand why some people were invited into his coven since they lacked so much that Aro would normally want. Ungifted vampires like himself were almost always unwanted by his brother)? Aro did his best to keep his composure as he took the call, nearly fumbling to get the damn thing open before it sent them to voicemail.

Thank the gods, it was Jane’s phone. “Jane, dear, where are you? You never sent me any messages like I’ve asked you to. This is the first time you’ve done this and I’m very worried about where you are and what the status of the guard is.”

A few giggles could be heard from the other end of the phone, inciting curiosity in the aged vampire. Jane’s phone responded with, “Sorry, this isn’t Jane, it’s Demetri. Aurora knocked me out and you know I only recently woke up. Did you know that being asleep is kind of weird as a vampire? Yeah, never want to do that again. Anyways, right now we’re stuck in Washington. Sorry, it wasn’t our fault. Well, it was, but if you were in our situation you would have done the same ━ DEMETRI GET AWAY FROM MY PHONE! Father I am so sorry I didn’t mean to fail! Please excuse that idiot Demetri━”

“Jane, what do you mean you’re  _ still _ in Washington? Why are you not at the Canadian border right now? Do we have a status on the Newborns and their small army? I know it was only five of them but I’d rather not leave the Canadians alone to deal with them by themselves.” Aro didn’t know what to say to them now that he knew they weren’t in Canada. The elite guards were the best of the best, they don’t just fail missions by not showing up. The most they’ve done to ‘fail’ a mission is when they decided that it would be best to  _ not _ take down an entire wolf pack that was stationed in England. Yeah, that didn’t end well for anyone. “Dear, why are you not in Washington? The truth, please.”

“We may or may not have gotten sidetracked by some  _ people _ ,” Jane said. Aro furrowed his eyebrows in clear confusion. Caius tilted his head over to be able to hear better. He sat in his chair, ready to hear what the girl was about to say. He knew Jane to be a fine soldier, always doing her part and doing it  _ well _ . Better than most of the insufferable guards of the castle, he found her to be. Then again, Caius couldn’t stand almost anyone. Too wrapped up in hating wolves and hanging around his wife to make friends outside of his brothers.

“Sidetracked  _ how, _ Jane?” Aro pressed, knowing that he needed the full truth. Gods, the girl wasn’t usually this cryptic with him. He thought they’d gotten past being secretive with each other. “I need to know what to tell the Canadian Coven when they come yelling at our doors. You know that we’re not just any coven. We’re the Volturi, Jane, we don’t just leave people to deal with newborn armies on their own. If we don’t provide a reasonable explanation we’ll look bad and you know how I feel about the image of our coven━”

It was the first time that Jane had interrupted him in over three hundred years, “Look, we came across a pack of wolves and thought we would be able to deal with them  _ and _ do our mission. It was the full moon and━”

Aro was accustomed to cutting off the girl, however, “Jane, are you telling me you stopped a mission to go after  _ wolves _ ?”

“Not just  _ any _ wolves, Father,” she started explaining and Aro sighed, not knowing what she was getting at. Wolves were a natural part of nature. Although the ones that turned into humans during the day were ones that weren’t to be messed with and would be worthy of missing a mission for. Everyone knew the danger of those wolves. What was Jane trying to get at? “Father, I mean the bad ones, the ones that we fought so long ago. There were so many of them and we may or may not have found out some information about them.”

“Are you there  _ now _ ?” Aro spit out, his heart almost restarting from the anxiety and pure worry that loomed in his chest. Wolves, she meant actual wolves, not just the ones that prance around in little packs and sometimes attack humans who are stupid enough to come too close. What a ridiculous choice she made, he wanted to say, but didn’t. He knew that Jane’s a strong little vampire girl who has taken on vampires far older and stronger than Aro himself. She’s one of the best, if not the best vampire fighter out there. She’s so small, but her speed makes up for that little fact. Coming back to his senses, Aro asked, “Are they  _ dead _ ?”

“No....” The verdict was worse than he could have ever imagined. A pack of true wolves on the loose in Washington. Who lives in Washington? Who truly lived there? He tried to rummage his brain for any covens he knew lived there that could help the guards take those wolves down. Aro cursed himself for his memory. He was usually good at remembering these things, but not under pressure like this. “Father, there were too many. There’s too many to take down. They’ll overpower anyone you try to send over.”

“Did they capture you?” At this point Marcus and Caius’ faces turned to something close to shock. This was the elite guards Aro was talking about, not some rookie guards with little experience fighting battles on their own  _ or _ together. All of them were at least five hundred years old and have had centuries to hone their fighting skills. There’s a reason they’re elite. They have enough power to take down covens by themselves,  _ newborn armies _ . It was the whole reason they were sent out in the first place. “Please tell me that nobody’s....”

“Everyone is okay.” Aro could breathe a sigh of relief now. As long as nobody had been bitten he could be comfortable getting them out. One bite would kill them, no matter how small. Even the smallest nibble would lead to a painful death. “But there is something ━” The phone cut off for a second before Aro heard Alec’s voice on the other end, “Hi Dad. I’m so sorry that we failed you, but we’re all safe here. I made sure not to say anything mean to the wolves so they don’t kill me. Jane pissed off Aurora but her Alpha made sure she didn’t bite her.”

Sometimes Aro wished he could die, or at the very least sleep away all of his problems. This was one of those times.

“Alec, my boy, are you with the wolves?” Aro almost whimpered it out, but kept his composure for long enough to hold back his fearful tone.

“They’re having a meeting right now. Hey━” Alec’s voice cut off and was replaced with a much older man’s voice. “I assume that this is one of the leaders of the Volturi? Well, we are allowing your guards to stay over as long as they don’t harass any of my pack members. It seems Jane has already learned her lesson from her encounter with my daughter, Aurora. That girl can be quite a hassle, I must say. You should teach the child some manners, especially when we are the ones who could kill her at any moment. Anyways, my name is Ezra Canyon, Alpha of the Canyon Pack.”

Aro furrowed his eyebrows. This was a Child of the Moon that hadn’t been killed yet. This man was holding his children captive and he wasn’t happy about it. Despite how he felt internally he played the role of a benevolent vampire king well. “I am sorry for my daughter’s behavior if it was not up to standard. She is usually good around others, but she doesn’t like wolves much. I will have to ask you to release━”

“They have not been captured, Mr. Volturi, simply allowed to stay here for the day. Your little guards would have been killed if it weren’t for the little bond that saved them.” Aro blinked a few times, dumbfounded. “You’ll find out soon enough, Mr. Volturi. You see, I’m sending my daughter with your guards back to Italy to see if the country will be a good place for us to relocate. Knowing the nature of our bonds together, you won’t be attacking Aurora when she comes over. Good day.”

It was the first time anybody ever had the audacity to hang up on Aro Volturi.


	3. Standing ovation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some clearing up: Didyme is not dead in this book, hence why Marcus is not depressed. He is reserved, slightly sad sometimes, but not a shell of a man. I like to play into what he was before his wife died in canon, because there is no way that the canon Marcus-shell would be able to be friends with Aro and Caius.

Aro was surely ready to rip out his own hair with frustration, but he couldn’t break down in the middle of the throne room where too many of his covenmates could see him. His guards were _gone_ . Perhaps not dead, but this was the next worse thing. Those guards he raised up as if they were his own children were now in danger, trapped in the middle of a wolf pack that could kill them with one wrong move. Yes, they _hadn’t_ killed his precious kids, but they could, and that’s the problem. He wasn’t used to feeling this helpless. Always ten steps ahead of everyone, that’s what he strived to be. Now they had the upper hand, keeping his children under their thumb.

When was the last time he’d dealt with wolves? Perhaps roughly two hundred years ago for himself in that outbreak in America during their Civil War. It was the worst time, killing that many wolves, and he was sure then that he would lose more than he would gain. Then again, his judgement was wrong then and it could be wrong again now, almost two centuries later. He couldn’t bear the losses he could endure, not after everything else he’s lost to Children of the Moon. Safety, peace of mind, and true security came with their destruction. No more violent outbreaks of the beings occurred, no more covering up dead bodies with the plague in order to keep themselves undiscovered by humanity.

He wondered why _now_. Surely the wolves couldn’t have kept themselves hidden for all of these years. Wolves aren’t immortal, meaning that they would simply age and die off unless they either had mates to breed with or turned someone during their time. Who could have the strength to turn this many people? Nobody had reported any unusual disappearances as well. It was all a little odd and unexpected in his eyes. Aro couldn’t wrap his head around this, not when he’d done so much to eradicate the wolves over the past thousand years or so.

“That was odd,” Marcus commented. “Care to tell us what just happened?”

“Did you not hear me speaking to them, brother?” Aro hissed in frustration, making Marcus roll his eyes. “Becoming deaf in your old age?”

“Gods he gets pissy when he’s stressed,” Caius butted in for his clearly offended brother. “Get it off your bloody chest before we have to strangle it out of you. Or just me. I’m jack shit with your shifting emotional states.”

“Lovely to know that you’re supportive, Caius,” Aro seethed, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Anyways, Children of the Moon have captured our best guards and they’re sending one of their own back for whatever godsforsaken reason, which means that we have a bit of a problem━”

Caius cut off his brother, “━What do you mean a _bit of a problem_? We’re talking about those heinous _beasts_ and you’re downplaying━”

“I am not downplaying anything!” Aro snapped. “If our best guards could not take down a pack of wolves it means that there’s too many of them, which means that if we don’t play this right it could mean _war_ with an entire pack of wolves on our tail. Guess what an entire pack of wolves on our arses means that this could, yes, be a big deal, but it could also mean _opportunity_.” Caius gave him a look that screamed _you’re an idiot_ , but Aro paid that no mind. The ancient vampire turned to his older brother, who was listening in intently. “Look, I’m making sure that we get back our guard in one piece. From what the Alpha said his daughter ━ the one that’s coming ━ almost ripped Jane’s head off.”

“Whatever did she do to deserve that?” Marcus feigned ignorance. Typical. The man was a master of acting like he didn’t know anything. Aro knew that as well

“Bad manners.” Caius let out a snort. “This isn’t funny, Caius! She could be hurt! She could be hungry! She’s in there with wolves and you’re just laughing about it!”

“I told you I’m not good with emotions,” Caius stopped laughing to deadpan. Marcus chuckled before standing up to leave the room. “Where are you going, old man?”

“To see my beautiful wife, who is better company than the two of you.”

“Right, _right_ , better _company_ ━”

Marcus slammed the door behind him.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Burning hot anger seared through my veins at the knowledge that it would be me that goes to Italy with these vampire fuckers. Why was _I_ the one who had to follow them back to their little lair? Why couldn’t have it been someone who could kill _all_ of them and not just three of them. Everyone knows mates can’t kill each other, so I’m already in danger if his people try to kill me. I can’t leave one of them alive, it doesn’t work like that. We kill them all if they mess with us. Actually, he’s already supposed to be dead, but I’m not supposed to say anything about that because it _hurts his feelings._ Fuck my life.

The plane ride over was terrible, _awful_ . The vampires smell up the place worse than us. We can hide our scent for their comfort. It doesn’t go both ways. I can’t stand the scent of vampires. It’s like actual rotting flesh. Horrible. Honestly half the ride I wished that I could throw myself off of the plane itself. The worst part of the time I spent with those vampires was just how quiet they were. Whatever conversation Felix tried to make with the others was brushed off and finished quickly. I like to talk but I don’t want to talk with people like _them._

“We’re here,” Felix grumbled, shiftly making his way towards the plane door. I growled as he opened up the door for me, which only seemed to make him smile. Lord, I’m not trying to make the idiot smile! “After you, bondmate.”

“Fuck off,” I snapped. A few of the other vampires laughed at my response, which just fueled my burning hatred for all that they were doing. I would be led into an entire building full of murderous vampires and the only thing I have to defend myself is my yellow-eyed snarl. My teeth better do me some good in here because I am not having this. I could tell this man to fuck off every single day and I bet he would still try to get to me. Fuck that. Fuck this entire mission. If I wasn’t given an order I would get my ass out of here and damn the rest of them to hellfire.

Jane’s still pissing me off. She won’t stop _glaring_ at me. Wipe that stupid, haughty smile off of your childish face and go suck a push pop. If she doesn’t stop looking dumber than my cousin I may just hurl her into one of those towers. Isn’t that where they stay? Yeah, let me throw her up there. Would give me a damn good laugh. Normally I don’t like hurting people but there’s something about her that makes me say _no_ , _die._

Harsh words may not have been spoken between the five of us, but the tension was thick enough to hold a fully grown male elephant. I gripped onto my charcoal coat that draped down to my ankles, almost too close to the floor for comfort. As we walked, I felt the shift in presence, many locals staring at us. It felt judgemental, condescending, but I couldn’t blame the people who have to share a homeplace with creatures of the night. Many may have found out about their ways, seeing the pattern of disappearances that vampires often leave in their wake. A people who must tell their children that going into the towers would mean imminent death, doom, and despair. It was all that they could possibly do with the knowledge of the supernatural world.

My fingers threaded through my winter cloak as we entered the main entrance of the Volterra castle. It had to have been built over a thousand years ago, the architecture dated and nearly broken in some places. The castle is exactly what you’d expect from a vampire, weeping with dark energy. My insides churned at the thought of going inside, but the sound of Jane’s low whistle pulled me back into reality. The noise made me want to bite, to kill that stupid girl for making such annoyingly high-pitched whistles in the middle of the day. She wanted me dead, or at least furious, for sure.

If I was not annoyed before, I was now, and my annoyance was sending me straight towards the inner workings of my wolfish instincts. Controlling myself was harder than ever, even without the bane of a nearing full moon. The stars did not control me now, only myself, but I was never good at being human. None of the wolves were, it was why we never fit in anywhere but within our own kind. Wretched whistling would send us into a rage. Pet peeves became more like triggers than anything else, which became deadly when pitted against people who’d die from the venom that lays within our ever sharpening fangs.

Crinkling sounds accompanied by Jane’s incessant whistling continued into the castle, when I felt the true stench of the reborn beings. It was like someone had tried to cover up centuries rotting bodies up with frozen roses and febreeze. This place was as good as a cemetery, full of people who should have died like the rest of the world’s inhabitants. They shouldn’t be here, they should be _dead_ , along with the era they came from. While full of ancient history, the Volterra castle was nothing but an abomination to the Earth, to humanity and to wolves. What lives must die, and they break that fundamental rule of existence.

The area is deathly quiet. My arrival was known, but nobody came to greet us. My scent would fill the rooms soon enough, likely drawing out red-eyed monsters of the night. Felix stood by my side, towering over my much smaller frame. We didn’t speak, I didn’t want to see or hear him. His primitive presence gripped onto clutched at the very air I breathed, too kind and too calm for my comfort. My eyes stayed glued to the hallway, seeking whatever vampires were to come and greet us in the entrance hall. They should do better, I’m a _guest_ here in their little dark academia palace.

Deep into the halls I could feel the shadow of someone lurking. My eyes darted to them as I nearly lost full composure, full ability to shield them from my true neon yellow eyes. The vampire hissed and rushed away into some other room, clearly too cowardly to take on a _Child of the Moon_ himself. A weakness. They had enough here in the castle, from just how old it is to how they have it laid out. Not good for a battle, terrible for a war. There’s little cover if a wolf were to invade, but they were clearly betting on their ability to eradicate us there. Maybe it was built before, then the Volturi could be posed as idiots hiding in a castle that could be taken over with just a few hits to the right walls.

This place was not made for the soft-hearted. The stench is enough to deter supernaturals, but it’s the general creepiness that would drive humans away. Unless they have some system of luring them inside there’s no way that people would come in here _willingly_. It screams superstitious Christian hellhole, and most of the Italians outside this area are conservative Catholics.

“Should be here,” Jane’s voice chimes like an annoying wind up toy from the 50s. “Father would never leave us here with the dog alone.”

I’d had enough of this little bitch already, but this was the final straw. The brewing anger inside of me reached its peak, finally bubbling over and turning into pure _loathing_. I’d never felt so damn disrespected by a mere child. My heart started to race as my vitriol triggered my fangs and glinted yellow eyes, showing the true monster that I could become if tested to my limits. Jane doesn’t know who or what she’s messing with. Perhaps other wolves with mates close to her would have given her another chance, but I am no coward who uses shitty insults against my enemies. If I’m going to insult someone, I’ll make it worthwhile, memorable. Mine go down in pack history while hers are lost after the aftershock fades away.

A single sidestep was all that it took for me to lunge at her. Whether it be by pure luck or her vampire agility, she managed to doge my first attack. The black-haired vampire screamed bloody murder as my teeth bared at her. Everyone in the castle must have heard the scream, or the growls rumbling from me that were dipped in searing hot venom. Unfortunately for me, it was my own _mate_ who held me back, grabbing at my arm to stop my second attack. I growled and attempted to bite at whatever I could, which was _him_ at the moment. Betrayal wasn’t something I’d expected from my own mate. She’d insulted me and here he was, defending her hide. She deserved my teeth in her throat, tearing apart the venom that coursed through her veins. Mine is stronger anyways, deadly at its core.

“Stop,” Felix ordered me. I wasn’t to be ordered around. He didn’t have the authority to order me around when I don’t even want him in the first place. Vile vampires will never have any control over me or what I do, not after everything they’ve done to my people. I’d rather have my soul damn crumble from rejecting him then follow him around like an attack dog. I let out more growls as I managed to take a large bite at the arm that tried to hold me down. “Aurora, that hurts! You aren’t supposed to be biting me!”

As soon as my teeth left his arm, I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from down the hall. I whipped my yellow eyes around to see a woman with light brown hair and dark red eyes. The look of terror on her face was message enough to me that she’d seen me bite Felix. _Just can’t have a good day with fucking vampires around, can I? Not one moment of goddamn peace and quiet because people like to insult me and then get mad because I fight back. What else did they expect from a fully grown true wolf? Newsflash, if you attack a wolf expect teeth at your throat and a painful demise._

“Thena what is the mat ━” A man dressed in all black with hair as white as the snow back in Washington came into view, clearly trying to comfort the woman, _Thena_ , who’d likely just disrupted the entire castle with her screaming. If it wasn’t going to be Jane that ruins me, it’ll be her. Thank you, screaming lady.

The fair-haired man took a turn only to find the five of us. I was clearly being held over Felix’s shoulder while that other boy Alec tried to tend to the new wound I’d made on his forearm. Whatever, he deserved it. If I end up killing him through my venom I’ll rejoice in breaking the rules of mating and nature. Whatever happens to him doesn’t matter to me. Die and let me embrace my cruel, soulless demise in peace and harmony. If my heats don’t kill me, it will be the eventual starvation. What a lovely way to go. Just full of love and happiness for me today. That must be the case for everyone. Why else would Jane think it was a good idea to insult me today otherwise? A happy wolf would be forgiving to her. If I were allowed some peace in all of this I might have spared little Felix as well.

“Oh _shit_ ━” he cut himself off, stepping back a few steps. This man looked utterly terrified, shocked that I would have killed Felix. Honestly, the guy should be in much more pain, Felix just looks like he was bit by a normal wolf. “Bitch just killed one of our guards ━”

“I feel fine,” Felix muttered sadly before turning to Alec, who had backed off and taken Jane with him. “Go and find Aro, explain that Aurora is my mate and we’ll be hosting her for a while ━”

“The _mutt_ will not be staying _here_!” The blonde man exclaimed furiously, temper switched on and flaring wildly. “We killed their wretched species for a reason and I will not have it invading our castle like a festering disease. She’s dangerous and cannot be allowed to live!” Whether or not he’d heard Felix’s bit about me being his mate remained unknown. Whatever, he’d find out soon enough. “You two will send her to Aro and get her destroyed immediately. It is by _law_ ━”  
“You will _not_ be destroying my _mate_ , Caius,” Felix snapped, holding me close to his chest. I growled and continued to try and nip at him. He has no right to be wrapping his arms around me like I’m some sort of _lover_ that needs protecting. I’m not his _anything_ right now! A complete violation of my personal bubble ━ I should bite him again. “Aurora Canyon and I are mates, which is the only reason that the elite guards are still alive. Her father allowed us into his home, I won’t allow his daughter to die because of an old dispute. She’s _mine_ ━”

“I’m not _yours_!” I screamed at him, kicking him in the side. Arcadia’s consciousness started to get mad at me, I could feel it simmering inside like a heated fire. She wrapped around me, nearly taking complete control as I laid the blows on Felix’s body. I cursed myself for this bond, I would until the end of time, but Arcadia… getting her mad wasn’t a good idea for anyone, especially if I needed her to do anything. “I hate you for this and I always will. I’m not yours and I don’t want you.”

A wave of almost-silence washed over the hallway, pressed with lingering frustration between that childish brat and I. Nipping against Felix's forearm would do me no good now that all eyes were on us. That man with blonde hair stared at our group, assessing the drama we'd managed to start in the area. What a wonderful time, locked into the arms of a man who hadn't gained my trust in the slightest. If he were anyone other than my mate he'd be dead for this offensive maneuver. Although our souls are connected, my heart belongs to nobody. I wouldn't be his, not now.

"Mated to a _wolf_ ?" I couldn't tell if his tone held more fear or hatred, but it was flipping back and forth quickly. "You're coming back after _failing_ a mission only to tell your _king_ that you're mated to a filthy American wolf? Surely you must know that by procedure and by our customs you'd have to come up with a better excuse than _that_ as to why you've failed an important task. I'd have expected better from you four. As for the wolf, kill her now or I'll do it myself. She's a threat to the humans and immortals here and her presence will not be tolerated any longer."

"What an _idiot_ ," I snarled. The blonde king let out an angry hiss at the insult, but I just laughed. "Thing is, you haughty self-serving bastard, you _can't_ kill me without waging war against my people and losing one of your best guards. My pack has done nothing to your kind without being provoked, which you assholes seem to like to do. From what I've heard, you lot are old enough to know how us wolves work. Piss off a wolf and your veins will taste our sweet venom. As to being _safe_ we had thousands of opportunities to kill your people and yet we haven't. War isn't what we want. We don't turn humans unless one of our own is mated to them. Unlike you we aren't a danger to humanity. We don't slaughter."

His face scrunched up in anger. If anything, his temper matched my own. "Oh I _know_ what your _savage people_ do, filthy little wolf." He took a step towards me, letting his woman scurry off to somewhere else. "It isn't pretty. I won't let you live. You should have known better so as to insult a _king._ "

"A king is just a title and you know it. It can be stripped away in a second. Anyone can claim themselves king for a day in their fantasy kingdom." His snarl was much louder than my own. This would be fun, taking on another vampire. I could do this all day. "You may call yourself _king,_ but true power comes from a bond you'll never understand. I am not your subject and I will _never_ bow to you. True power comes from an _alpha_ , which I will be for my pack someday. In the end, you could wear a crown and call yourself the king, but I'll still outrank you in strength and in political might."

"Now, what do we have here?" A tall brown-haired man appeared behind the king. He was lean, but not skinny in any way. I could sense muscle under his shirt, almost more than the other one. Caius. The blonde one's name is _Caius._ What a silly name. "Are we treating our new guest well? Or have I not taught you manners, little brother."

The man remained quiet, for now, likely embarrassed that his _brother_ (which was clearly not his brother by blood, but by soul bond just by the way they looked) had called him out so thoroughly. Right, because vampires are such hospitable beasts with control over their tongue and teeth. He didn’t have to hide it, I’ve already seen what vampires do when they don’t get their way, or when they don’t like someone. None of them like me anyways. What did I care about? I have my own people to fuss over. Life still has to move forward. The show must go on, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get a standing ovation at the end of my run.

“Our home is no place to host _beasts_ ,” Caius quipped, never daring to look me directly in the eye. I could practically feel the seething hatred pouring off of him, radiating in waves as he spoke to his brother. To be fair, I’d never met a vampire with such disdain for wolves. Most either just wanted them dead for the fun of it or needed them dead because of their self-righteous laws. No, this man _hates_ wolves. True wolves, at least, I couldn’t tell if his vitriol spread to lycans or the shifters of La Push yet. Either way, I wouldn’t trust this man within ten feet of my pack. He wouldn’t get close.

"This _beast_ is going to be the death of you if you don't shut your mouth," I threatened with malice. Caius' chest let out a series of low hisses that told me he was beyond upset with the way I was treating him. Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. Get upset, filthy vampire, you'd never win a fight against me, the future Alpha. Many have tried, many have _died_. I flipped my hair as Felix let me back down on the ground, trusting that I wouldn't rip out any of his leaders' throats. Whether or not that trust is well placed remains a mystery.

Arcadia whistled in my mind as my colossal mate stayed at my side the entire time. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do about the matter. His presence set my nerves on fire. With the mix of hate directed at his species and the beckoning mating bond I was stuck in between loathing and acceptance. Having the two co-exist would be difficult. Rejection isn't an option, not with how us wolves work. My mind would collapse into nothingness, leaving a weak and ailed body behind for others to mourn over. However long it took, rejection leads to a pitiful demise filled with horror. If there was any fate worse than death, it would be from that of a dejected wolf.

The much calmer vampire brother sighed at the clear tension in the room, eyes glazing over. That glaze was the sign of a gift, I'd learned as such in my youth. Gifts acquired by immortality had limits like any other, but it didn't seem like this man was doing much of anything, simply existing in our presence as his eyes turned a glossy maroon. The glamour of his crimson eyes shone through as he finally came back from whatever gift he'd been using. "I see Felix has found his mate in the young wolf."

"Impossible. Marcus, you know wolves cannot be mated to vampires!" To test the oaf's logic was to test nature itself, and I didn't blame his brother for simply shrugging at the outcry. It seemed that this happened often, which isn't shocking given the temperamental nature of immortal bloodsuckers. "Are you absolutely sure of this atrocity?"

" _Atrocity_ ? This is wonderful news for Felix," _Marcus_ shrugged off the complaints of his brother. "A vampire finding their mate is lovely, to be cherished and respected. You should know better, Caius, for you expected nothing less when introducing _yours_ to Aro, Didyme, and I." That packed a punch, but he wasn't done just yet. "My gift has never been known to fail, therefore I can confirm that Felix and this werewolf are mated together, souls intertwined, and meant to be together for all eternity as a _joined_ pair. If there seems to be a problem with this you may wish to consult our most sacred laws and rethink whatever it is that you do. One is not to hurt a covenmate's mate, for that is a crime punishable by _death_."

Deep quiet settled in, everyone knowing what was to come. There was no getting out of this for anyone. Felix would be my mate, my _bond_ , forever. I would remain the same age for the rest of time and I couldn't change that. No growing old, no gray fur. Stilled in youth forever, what a curse. He'd cursed me. The ancestors cursed me with a bond like this. I couldn't have a normal mate. I couldn't have a normal _life_ now.

Everyone is born to die. Some don’t.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Only when the lights are dimmed and the blinds are closed do vampires come out, and this place is as dark and dreary as it gets. A room built for royalty, with three thrones places elegantly in a triangular order. Dignity, but also hierarchy. One was farther out than the other two, meaning someone either has a huge ego or has seized more power than their brothers. Unsurprising, knowing how vampires think. It's about the power, the goals, and most certainly politics, and whoever sat in the middle throne knew what they were doing. A political move inside their own coven that would only be caught in retrospect.

Within a second three men were in their seats. Marcus on the left and Caius on the right, both positioned well compared to their natural sizes. The middle man is far shorter than the other two, so perhaps he needed to be in the middle so he wouldn't be overshadowed by his brother's lumbering stances. Pitch black locks covered the top of his head, the darkness of it brought out by wine red eyes. His hair had a slight curl to it, almost hinting at a more childish nature to him.

"Ah, the wolf joins us." His lively voice was a bit surprising given his stature in the vampire world, but I listened on as he continued, "Your Alpha called two days ago letting me know of your upcoming arrival. I apologize, we have never had someone of your species inside these halls for obvious reasons. Now, if we aren't too busy, trial will commence ━"

I cut him off with a snarl, something becoming quite frequent, "There will be no trial because I have not done anything illegal by wolf law. We do not follow your laws and will never follow them. If you even try to pull such a stunt I will make sure that my entire pack is alerted to my situation so they can come in here and overthrow your stupid vampire government. My existence is not illegal and will never be illegal. If someone attacks a wolf the wolf is in their right to defend themselves. What is perceived as an attack varies from wolf to wolf and will be upheld in court. Reasons to kill vary from violation of territory, verbal threats, verbal degradation, violation of Alpha rights on home territory, or even attempting to break up mated pairs."

"She cannot just deny ━!" Caius started to exclaim.

"Believe it or not, brother, it is well within her right," Marcus cut him off with a sigh. "Wolves have different laws than us and I believe that if they have created their own form of government that they should be seen as people of their own court of law. Ms. Canyon has come here today to negotiate, not to be tried for a crime that we cannot prove she commited. Aro's gift does not work on Children of the Moon, it never has. Even my gift is muddled by her senses. All she can do to defend herself is through her and her mate's word, which would not be enough to save her if you were to decide that she is to die. If she dies, so does Felix. This trial Aro wishes to commence is not ethical in the slightest."

The raven-haired man, of whom's name I now know is _Aro_ , took a pause, seemingly thinking over his brother's words. It was true, whatever gifts he held would never be able to work on me. I don't know what Marcus' gift is, but it must show what is around me because he wouldn't be able to see anything inside of me. Or at least I think so. That's how Dad explained it to me.

Once the pause lapsed over, Aro spoke, "Hmmm, that may be the case, but we have our guards as testimony if they spoke on what occured in Washington and if any crimes were committed. I trust my guard."

"One person's word cannot be worth more than any other, you know that, right?" I almost sneered out the sentence. "My testimony is just as viable as any others. I have not lied to you about who and what I am. I have _given away_ information to you that would help you understand the nature of wolves and their laws. That was information I could have kept secret if I wanted. I am here to _negotiate_ , not be put on trial. You are far too biased to be my judge, jury, and executioner. Plus, if we are talking about the vampire vs. wolf law, I am inclined to take you back to Washington and put you on trial for the crimes you've all committed against true wolves."

"The crimes _we've_ committed?" Aro questioned.

"Yes, the crimes you've committed. All you've done over the past thousand years is _slaughter_ my people and fill yourselves and your people up with a false sense of superiority. My pack has to kill _every_ vampire that picks up on our scent because they come after us. _None_ of these attacks were provoked. You are the government and should know better than to incite such violence against an _entire_ people." The three kings looked down at the ground, knowing that I was right. Wolves are pack animals and care about their own more than any other, but we don't just attack everything that moves. If anything we look for other ways to control a situation if it starts to look dangerous. Attacking may be in our nature, but we are not _normal_ wolves. As wolf as a human can get, true wolves are.

Quiet for a simple second, Aro took his next chance to make a point. "We are the kings of the vampire world, you a simple little wolf. You are heavily outnumbered and outmatched against the ancients in front of you."

"Again, if you attacked me I would be within my right to kill you all, and to think that I can't is to be a fool. I would hope that the oh-so-feared Volturi kings know better than to mess with a fully grown wolf, especially one second in line to a throne of her own. You wouldn't win in a fight against me just based on the fact that I've plotted out all of the cracks in this room. They collect, Mr. Volturi, and would be the main factor in my victory. Not only that, any mate would do anything to protect their other half, meaning that I have another person on my side." All three of the kings narrowed their eyes at Felix, who looked down at me. "It isn't up for debate. The only reason Jane is alive is because he held me back. I knocked out Demetri with a damn metal dart. You're weak up against true wolves."

"She's quite full of herself," Caius muttered under his breath.

"As she should be," Marcus droned, looking unamused by the show. "Ms. Canyon could turn her mate against us in the blink of an eye if she wished. That is fate. It does not have to be because of our role as leaders that we find ourselves falling victim to any provoked wolves. If what she says is true in the ways of her world, we have no reason to kill them any longer. While you have had trouble with them in the past, Caius, perhaps they have changed over the centuries."

"You would _actually_ consider stopping the hunt?" Caius snapped at his brother, infuriated at the prospect. "After they almost killed me! After everything they did!"

"Marcus may be right," Aro cemented. "It may be time to let go any hate we held for the wolves of the past. These ones have done nothing to harm us and even spared the entire elite guard." The man looked over at his fuming brother. "I would not order her death. To have an uprising on our hands ━ the amount of blood on our hands ━ would be detrimental to remaining hidden from humanity. We could lose our guard, our _lives_ if we were to attack a wolf coven. Wolves are not known to be haughty with their skills. They do not throw themselves at danger unless they are sure they will come out alive. You surely must know that."

"She is young and foolish." _Like you're one to talk, Mr. Barbie Doll._ "We have never taken on a pack we couldn't kill. We have so many guards ━"

"Do their lives mean so little to you?" Marcus questioned. The only way they _could_ win... it would be great a loss on their side. "We have two choices right now. Create an allyship with the true wolves now and survive or try to kill them, be decimated or almost, and then be overtaken by our immortal enemies and overthrown. I hope you are not begging for the latter, little brother."

It was at times like these I looked back on everything I'd been taught. An Alpha's prediction on the Great War in particular. Dad had his own power that nobody understood. Only an Alpha would be able to sense the things he can, and we just had to trust him. That trust comes at a cost when assessing whether or not something, a choice, could be what ends the world as you know it. What kind of deceit this could lead to, I didn't know. Being allies with the strongest vampire coven in the world could pull us further onto the path of no return. We didn't know when the War would come, only that when it did we would know. It always starts out slow in the stories. This can't be the Great War, not between us two. We don't have any allies, nobody to stand by our side. But the vampires... if we allied ourselves with them it could bring about a change needed to trigger that chain of events.

 _Playing a dangerous gamble, are we?_ Arcadia internally says with a deep chuckle. I cursed her for the game she's playing with my mind, prodding at the edges to get a better look at what's going on. I shouldn't have expected anything less from her, she's always been a bit of a troublemaker on her own. This new _mate_ of hers is going to make her nuts. Great, just _another_ thing I need right now, a hormonal wolf side looking for her other half.

 _You know I don't play dangerously,_ I shot back, hoping that silence would pass over long enough to keep her cover. _You know that. Stop teasing and keep me safe._

_Someone's on edge._

_I have the right to be._

Quietude did not last long, with Aro interrupting Marcus and Caius' exchange with, "If she is to live with a tongue as sharp as hers, we may as well put it to good use." Marcus sent his brother a curious look. "Well, she _is_ the daughter of her Alpha, meaning that she has political power. She will speak for her species on things relating to the true wolves, including territory and such. The ban on their existence can be removed if they pose no threat to _our_ livelihoods, don't you think? Why oppress a people if they do not deserve it?"

"One could argue that no species deserve oppression," I quipped. Marcus and Aro only chuckled, with the latter giving me a smirk. "If it is power that you were going to give, why wait so long to give it? Also, am I obligated under any of my powers to slap some manners into the little brat standing next to the little boy?"

"By ' _little brat_ ' I assume you mean Jane." I nod, much to his amusement. "The boy standing next to her is her twin brother Alec, if you needed to know. The two of them often travel together." The crimson-eyed man stood up out of his throne, letting his hair fall down his back in the process, before looking at Felix. "She is your mate and we will respect the bond between the two of you. The representative will be staying in your quarters as is per tradition."

As a small smirk appeared on Demetri's face, I knew just what to do.

"Of course," I said politely before looking up at my bondmate. "I'm locking the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some well needed dialogue for this chapter along with some sassy Aurora. This book is my main project at the moment, so the chapters should come pretty quickly. At least once a week, if not twice. Knowing how long this book is going to be, buckle up, we're in for a bumpy ride. This chapter is much smaller than what the rest of them will be. The average right now is about 6.6k words just from the first three chapters. Burn the Moon will be a long, grueling journey. Expect long paragraphs and internal hysterics, they're my favorite. My writing style is developing for this story and I think I like it a lot.


	4. Contact information needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this has a lot of texting in it, but I promise that it won't always be like that. I made sure to make this a longer chapter to make up for that. Sitting at 6k non-texting words. Can't believe I wrote this in like - 2 days. I've thankfully had the time to write for this story.
> 
> Note that I have changed some of the Twilight timeline to fit into this story. This includes when Jacob and some of the other Shifters first started to shift. This is because I didn't think it was logical to have them start shifting later when vampires were clearly there and the boys were physically maturing already. Plus Jacob is supposed to be the Alpha, why would he be one of the last ones to shift? That part never made sense to me.
> 
> Sorry about the pinterest links. I don't know how to insert images so this is what we're stuck with.

𝐉𝐔𝐋𝐘 𝟔𝐓𝐇, 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟕

𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐊𝐒, 𝐖𝐀𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐓𝐎𝐍

Three young children rushed through the park, ready for time together once more. It was not often that the Atalya tribe and the Quileute tribe got together, but the summer of 1997 was the perfect time for both native tribes to join for a few weeks. On this occasion, Aurora got to be the little one, allowing her older cousin to chase her and Jacob Black, screaming as they did so. Older by only a year, Veter enjoyed these visits to the nearby tribe, always finding something new to do during his stay. This time he found himself chasing around Jacob and Aurora, unbothered. Their secret was able to stay that way, just as long as he kept control of his speed and strength around the younger boy.

On the sidelines was a similarly aged girl to Aurora, perhaps only a year younger. The girl kept to herself, not taking part in the fun. Her aging father looked down at her as she clung to his side. She'd always been shy, with her long brown hair almost wholly covering her young face and plump lips. Her father, the police chief, patted her shoulder like he often did when faced with a new parenting task. Let the child have some fun. He knew he would have to entice her into playing with other children. She was much like him, reserved, but even he played around as a young boy. His Bella was much different in that regard, preferring books to people.

"Why don't you go and play with Jacob and his friends?" Charlie asked his daughter, who squeaked in shock. The older man sighed at his daughter and held her right hand in his. "I promise they won't be mad at you if you want to go and play around with them. The Canyons are a very nice family. I know their fathers."

"What if they don't like me, Dad?" She looked up to ask the most challenging question Charlie could have prepared for. Now they don't teach you this in parenting 101 books. The infamous question that every child has asked their parent at one point in time. Both a turning point and an anxiety driver, he knew that. "What if they don't even like me, and then Jacob stops liking me? I want Jacob to like me."

"Angel," he started, looking down lovingly at his little girl. Placing a firm hand on her slender shoulder, he continued, "They will like you. I promise. Aurora and Veter are lovely kids and want to meet new people. You'll fit in just fine."

If only Charlie knew what the children were. Children of the Moon, wolves, true wolves, abominations of nature that only a thousand years ago would have prayed on humanity's flesh and blood. Veter and Aurora were far from ordinary children, turning into their wolf counterparts every full moon. As the moon reached its peak last week, they both phased. Nobody could know. Staying hidden would always be the main priority of the pack, and they would do their best to make sure no one knew of their secret. For someone to know would be a death sentence for the entire tribe and their mates.

Bella Swan took one last look at her aging father before averting her eyes to look at the kids running up and down the town's park.

"Only for a little while."

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

𝐉𝐀𝐍𝐔𝐀𝐑𝐘 𝟏𝟒𝐓𝐇, 𝟐𝟎𝟎𝟔

𝐕𝐎𝐋𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐀, 𝐈𝐓𝐀𝐋𝐘

During most of my life, I didn't question the irregularities that came with being a wolf. The weird ways that we address our parents and family members, the slight complexity of our inner wolf spirits. To me, it just came with being a werewolf. We shift, crash, and burn. Our wolves take over our bodies once a month and do whatever they please. It was all that I knew. It would be hard being a human who had to be bitten. I knew it was difficult for Onno, who was very much human before finding his true mate. All of those things I grew up understanding had to be taught rather than experienced.

While most of my day is spent in my room or out on guard duty around the forests, I used to enjoy running around. Running became my pastime. Whenever I could, I would run with Arcadia there to guide me. Everything was peaceful before the Volturi showed up and ruined everything. I was able to be myself, be with the people like myself. Now I'm stuck here in Italy with no wolves by my side to confide in. I'm surrounded by the enemies who steal my culture regularly and destroy whatever they can of true wolf civilization. Even if they stop now, so much has been lost. Only so much can be preserved through oral tradition. Most of what we used to be is _gone_. I can't forgive them for that.

I'd only had the honor of knowing snippets of what the wolf government used to look like. We were successful, powerful, great in number. Still, the vampires took us out one by one, using our connected mate souls as a weakness. They stole our children, our parents. Orphaning babies who they then killed just based on what they would become. Pups didn't deserve that. The government had been full of Alphas from different packs who worked together for the betterment of wolves. We worked for ourselves, which meant we were a threat to vampires who wished to seize power. The Romanians had been the first to try and snuff us out, with the Volturi soon taking their bigoted stance. We had no choice in who we were, and for the most part, we tried to stay away from vampires and humans alike. 

Now I had my own choice to make. I could either turn my back on everything I've ever valued and break free from the bond that holds me, _ties_ me to this vampire coven, or suck it up and stay with one of my oppressors. As much as I hated myself for this bond, I couldn't kill myself over something out of my control. If my Alpha wants me to be with Felix, so be it. I won't be happy about it, I won't be _happy,_ but I will obey like a good wolf. I am no Alpha right now and don't have the authority to disobey my father on things I don't understand.

Stuck inside this room, I stare up at the ceiling. Of course, Felix had been locked out. I didn't need him here with me. His presence would bring me closer to him, something I don't want. Through his absence, I couldn't help the small tug in the back of my mind that screamed at me to find him, to at least be in the same room as him. I wouldn't give in to the temptation of his lumbering stance and longing gaze. I had to be stronger than that. Falling to my knees over a filthy vampire does me no good. I said I hated him, and I should be sticking to my word.

Bonds are supposed to be an obvious thing in our culture. You have a bondmate who you spend your entire life with and have children with. Most of the practices that have to do with bonds and how they work are not taught. You find out in your own time. Suppose an older cousin is kind enough to explain things to you, good for you. Veter hasn't found his mate yet, so I'm stuck in the dark. They're your lover, but they're also supposed to be your best friend. I would never want to be friends with a vampire, not after what they've done and what they've supported. Even the 'good vampire' has killed or accepted the killing of my people. At this point, it's ingrained into their minds that this is okay behavior. Unless they unlearn everything they've been taught (which is unlikely. Vampires have trouble even admitting that they're factually incorrect sometimes), they can't be a big part of my life.

Thankfully I made sure to bring a phone charger with me to Italy. For most of the day I had been playing around on whatever games I could get my hands on. I wanted to stay as far away from vampires as possible in a castle which _reeks_ of vampire. I can practically feel their presence pressing up against the walls, judging me from the outside. Many vampires had taken to walking down this hall, even though I'd been assured that almost nobody lived in this area. The elite guard were the only ones and I'm sure Jane has stayed far away from me after our conflicts. That girl can't seem to keep her mouth shut.

Isolated from the rest of the castle like I've been infected with a contagious virus, I unplug my phone from the wall charger only to see that I have over thirty missed messages from various people.

**_PRIVATE CHATS:_ **

**LUNA MOTHER:**  
Hey sweetie! Your sisters just wanted to wish you luck and to have an amazing day! Make sure that you stay safe in Italy and don't let the creatures get you down.

**ALPHA FATHER:**  
You know you may be across the world but the pack bond for meetings still works....

**DAVY JONES:**  
Sis Dad's gonna get mad if you miss more meetings. Anyways, how does it feel to be stuck in the hellhole with the hellspawn? Keep me updated.

**UNCLE FEN:**  
So were you sleeping or playing games this time?? Btw I'm keeping Veter out of your room so he doesn't steal your mascara :)

**VETER THE STUPID:**  
Dad can't stop me forever. The mascara will be mine.  
SHIT HE CAUGHT ME AGAIN

**UNCLE FEN:**  
I took Veter's phone so if you need to tell him something text Teah

**AUNTIE TEAH:**  
I moved all of your makeup into my room. He won't see it coming ;)

**_QUILEUTE DRAMA_ **

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Leah took my computer

**SETH BOI:**  
Y tho?

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Idk she just said I'm on it too much

**DARTH PAUL:**  
But where's the lie?

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Bruh I'm tryna play games

**SETH BOI:**  
Don't we have an essay due tomorrow?

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Don't remind me man

**SAMMI:**  
Do you even want to graduate?  
Don't answer that question Jake

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
...

**DARTH PAUL:**  
Do we even have Leah on this chat?

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Yes

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
HEY GIVE ME BACK MY COMPUTER

**QUEEN LEAH:**   
No

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
GIVE ME IT BACK I NEED IT FOR SCHOOL

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Cope

**SETH BOI:**  
Sis you're already here why are you so annoyed?

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Bruh I'm coming over

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Wait a second why is ########## in this chat?

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Yeah I added Aurora last week why?

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Oh that's Rora right?

**SETH BOI:**  
Yup

Honestly their drama doesn't make much sense, but my father has known the people of Forks for so long that we've practically become one of their own. Our summer trips have been delayed for the time being due to exposure risks. Billy warned my Dad that vampires have taken notice to their home and have decided to make their mark there. Ridiculous colonizing people, trying to take away land that doesn't belong to them. Billy and the tribe asked them to leave, but apparently they have some sort of rule that they can be there as long as they don't feed off of anyone.

It's sad that their tribe can't know about who we are. Figuring out that they're shifters isn't that hard when you already have the nose of a wolf. Their scent isn't too different from our own and vampires would likely have a hard time dealing with them in the area, which means whatever vampire invading their land is either looking to annoy them or self-destructive. Either one would work, but I don't want them over there. The tribe deserves peace after all these years, after all they've done to work for themselves. They're good people who don't need more on their plates.

Knowing that they would likely be texting back at that chat soon, I sent a picture.

_**QUILEUTE DRAMA** _ ****

**ME:**

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/852447035715516343/>

**ME:  
**Yo guys

**SETH BOI:  
**She appears!

**JAKEY WAKEY:  
**Wait where r u?

**ME:  
**Stalker much?

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**How do you get those angles?

**SAMMI:  
**That isn't your room

**DARTH PAUL:  
**Sam how tf do you know that?

**SAMMI:  
**Dude I've been to her house before

**DARTH PAUL:  
**Kinda suspicious

**SAMMI:**  
Not for her  
Veter

**ME:  
**Breaking my heart, magic man

**SAMMI:**  
Don't be sad, tart

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Dodging the question, Rors  
Where are you?

**ME:  
**Italy

**SAMMI:**  
Wait tf why are you in Italy?

**ME:  
**Daddy sent me awayyyy

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
What did you do?

**ME:  
**Dad's making me be with this guy  
He lives in Italy

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**Arranged dating or smth?

**ME:  
**You could call it that...

**SETH BOI:  
**Damn that sucks

**SAMMI:  
**Our poor little tart  
Wait do you have a pic of the guy?

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
What the asshole said

**SETH BOI:**  
We have to know

**JAKEY WAKEY:  
**We gotta know if he'll look good in wedding photos

**ME:  
**Wtf  
Wedding photos?  
Does he have to fit my aesthetic or smth?

**SETH BOI:**  
Obviously

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
We also have to fit in there too

**ME** **:**

**<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/70087337941065835/> **

**ME:  
**Got this pic when he was at my house

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**He's kinda hot  
How tall is he?

**JAKEY WAKEY:  
**Why does his height matter?

**SAMMI:  
**Girl thing ig

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**Taller than 5"9 right?

**SETH BOI:  
**Tart is tiny she'll be fine w anyone over 5 foot

**ME:  
**He's 6"11

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
NO WAY  
HE'S A GIANT??????  
GIRL

**SETH BOI:  
**He's kinda pasty ngl

**SAMMI:  
**Did you see his eyes?

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**You give a shit ab his eyes when he's a giant?  
Priorities

**SAMMI:  
**His eyes look red

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**It's probably that glass thing on Rors fireplace  
It makes you look like a tomato

**SETH BOI:  
**That looks like the left couch, not the right

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**Shush his eyes are not red

**ME:**  
Y'all acting like he's a cold one  
The nightmare that would be

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
If you married one of them I would slap you

**SETH BOI:**  
Y are we talking ab that

**ME:**  
Oh yeah Dad said I can tell you smth

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
?

**ME:**  
I know y'all are shifter wolves

**DARTH PAUL:  
**Who spilled?

**ME:  
**We get told bout y'all from an early age  
Y'all are chill w our tribe tho  
Kumbaya~

**SAMMI:**  
Real question is how did WE not know she knew

**ME:**  
Cause nobody suspects the short one  
Muahahahahahaha

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**I wish you could have felt the pack shock  
I think Jake almost shit himself

**SETH BOI:  
**Wouldn't want to embarass himself in front of Bella~

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**Oh yeah Bella Swan is back

**ME:**  
Are you joking???

**SAMMI:**  
Nah she's here  
Jake wants to bone her

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
I do not!

**ME:**  
The denial says everything tho  
So you wanna bone her?  
She's like older than u

**JAKEY WAKEY:  
**By like 2 years tart  
2 years

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
So how much older is that boy you're seeing?

**SAMMI:**  
Probably old enough to be a man

**SETH BOI:  
**Why is he pasty tho

**ME:**  
He's anemic

**SETH BOI:**  
Makes sense

**ME:**  
He's a few years older than me Sam  
Plus I'm 19 I'm legal

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
Age gaps aren't that bad

**ME:**  
Jake ur still a minor

**SETH BOI:  
**Called out

**DARTH PAUL:**  
O damn

**JAKEY WAKEY:  
**I'll be 17 soon  
Romeo and Juliet law

**SAMMI:**  
We don't have one in Washington  
Or at the Rez for that matter  
Pack it up wolf boy

**ME:**  
Yo you wanna see his room?

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Sis ur sleeping in his ROOM????

**ME:**  
I kicked him out LMAO

**SETH BOI:**  
Of course you did tart  
Ur mean to that man

**DARTH PAUL:**  
I mean she didn't ask for a relationship Seth  
Her dad probably just wants her married soon and picked a random man in Italy to date her

**SETH BOI:**  
True

**ME:**  
At least he's rich

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Better rich than not

**ME:**  
You aren't wrong babes  
I miss you Leah  
I miss my angry bun

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
I'm gonna visit you babes  
Can't let you suffer alone  
No wolf left behind

**SAMMI:**  
She's human

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Did I ask?

**SETH BOI:**  
Damn don't harass the pack bond sis

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
I do what I want Sethie  
Cope

**ME:**  
Anyways here's his room  
At least he's clean  
**ME:**

**<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/58546863895028223/> **

**ME:**  
The cats got in the way

**SETH BOI:**  
He has CATS?

**ME:**  
Yeah ig his family has two cats that horde in his room  
he's the favorite

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Bruh even if he was a cold one I wouldn't complain  
Actually I would

**ME:**  
Backtracked so fast-

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
The room is so nice tho

**SAMMI:**  
I like the floors

**DARTH PAUL:**  
Ur so weird Sam  
Like so weird

**JAKEY WAKEY:**  
If Rors knew ab us being shifters she wouldn't get w a vampire  
Her dad wouldn't do that  
He's nice

**SETH BOI:**  
You have a point there

**ME:**  
His sister hates me  
I almost hit her

**SAMMI:  
**What's her name?

**ME:**  
Jane. She has a twin named Alec but he seems aight.  
He's def scared of me  
But he seems scared of Jane too

**SETH BOI:**  
How old is she?

**ME:**  
Like 12 or 13 but she acts like she owns everything  
Hates that I'm in the house  
I'll send ugly pics of her later

**QUEEN LEAH:  
**You better  
Shit I have work  
Bye babes

**ME:  
**Bye honey  
It's like 9  
I should eat

**DARTH PAUL:  
**You haven't eaten?

**ME:**  
No....

**SAMMI:  
**Eat Rors  
Eat food  
Please

**ME:**  
You're so fatherly Sam  
It disgusts me

**SAMMI:  
**Love you too Rors

Knowing that my stomach grumbling wouldn't do me any good, I placed my phone down on the end of Felix's bed. The comfort I got from finally being able to talk to some of my friends helped ease the burdens of being in a vampire hell hole. They may not know that I'm a true wolf, but at least we could be a bit more honest with each other. I know how they work and honestly is truly the best policy. After knowing each other for so many years the truth is what they deserve. I still wish I could talk about being a wolf with them, but it was impossible. Vampires could still come after my family if they found out. Hell, there's a coven in Forks that have yet to be dealt with.

As a sort of ambassador I may be able to help the pack in Forks. The vampires should be respecting the wishes of each generation. The people who would have signed the original treaty are dead, meaning the renegotiation should be in order. Vampires shouldn't be in wolf territory, especially when the people have obviously asked them to leave. I mean, the audacity of these vampires. Just because they don't eat people doesn't mean that they're welcome in their land. People have boundaries they don't want crossed and these assholes have just said 'nope, I just want to be here so I will.' Damn colonizer attitudes. They have no right to be there.

Closing the curtains, I opened up the door for the first time this afternoon. No vampires in the halls, just as I guessed. I'd be able to smell them if they decided it was time to take a stroll down death hallway. Just one bite is all it would take to kill them, so it's good they're giving me my own space. Still, with no vampires also comes no directions, which I desperately need. Trying to smell where all the food is would be hard on my senses and could drain me. That isn't what I need right now.

My eyes lingered along the old and cracked walls, mind focused on finding something to eat. Even with water and a bathroom provided in Felix's room, I hadn't had anything to eat _all day_ and needed to find something fast. A hungry wolf is a desperate wolf, and I wouldn't be desperate in front of these immortal assholes. No, I'm stronger than that. Find food. I can do that, right? I can just go down the hallways and find some food to eat. That can't be too hard. Everyone has times when they get lost in the middle of a vampire castle. Just a weekly occurrence when you're a true wolf. Being lost without a packmate? No problem. I'm completely fine and don't need any help whatsoever.

I couldn't tell if I was trying to convince whoever could hear my thoughts or myself. Being not okay should be okay, but right now wasn't a time where I could just flop on the ground and wish myself dead. That time was earlier today, where I did just that. Minus the ground part, I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of people like the Volturi. Being laughed at by these assholes isn't a part of my plan. If I'm going to stay here people will respect me, admire me, and hopefully fear the venom that coats my teeth.

Down at the very end of the hall I saw a figure. Great, another person, someone who could judge me and think I'm an idiot for not asking for a map when inside a castle full of people I hate. Before I could turn tail and decide that food was not for wolves tonight, I realized that it was _Felix_ who had made his way into the hall. His lumbering stance should have been obvious from afar, but I only seem to be observant when it comes to cracks in walls. What a shame that I can't notice my own true mate from across a hallway. If Arcadia were listening instead of taking a nap inside my head, she would scorn me for the failure.

"You're finally up." His sugar-coated voice rippled against the very walls I could observe, drawing me into his immortal presence. "Or have you been avoiding coming out? I was worried that you hadn't come out to eat yet. Unlike the rest of the castle you need to eat multiple times a day."

"Oh what do you know about my diet?" I asked with annoyance dripping off my words. What pissed me off the most was that he only chuckled in response. That deep, dark chuckle that let you know what you said didn't matter to them. I hated that stupid coarse laugh, especially when it came from _him._ "I can get food myself."

Another chuckle left him once I turned around to go leave. He started to move after me, making the hair on the back of my neck frizz up. Why was he here still? Hadn't I been rude enough? Usually when you're rude people like to leave you alone, talk behind your back about how rude you are. It's better that way. I don't owe him anything, so he can just _fuck off._ Even if he could, he didn't. His deep voice followed as well. "You're going the wrong way, Aurora."

"Then let me go the wrong way." My stubbornness was evident now, if it wasn't before. I do things my own way and I'd be damned if I let a vampire tell me where to go. Then again, aren't I already damned? Most definitely, but I won't stoop too low before I get myself killed. Better to die with my honor in hand. "When someone is mean to you, why don't you just go the other way and let them be? Why do you think people are mean? It's a red flag, a warning that if you get involved you'll get hurt. Or is that what you like? Being a damn masochist." 

"You haven't hurt my feelings today." Now I knew he was lying to me. "Not too much, at least. I wouldn't say you're a mean person, just stubborn. Loyal to the bone, but never loyal to me." And an idiot. Even if I didn't like to admit it I would have to remain loyal to him. Arcadia would never allow me to be with anyone but him. To disobey such a fundamental rule of mating would be to ruin myself. Not what I want. "Oddly enough you get quieter when I talk to you."

"That's because I don't want to talk to you, _vampire._ " He winced at the way I spoke to him. "I've never liked vampires and I never will. I don't approve of endless slaughter. I don't like killing _anything_ or _anyone_ , which means that I don't want to surround myself with people who have no problem making an innocent being their midweek snack. I've told you that so many times and yet you refuse to see how my ideals play a role in our bond! If anything, it's _you_ that's stubborn as hell. You refuse to see past the way you've lived. You're a man of destruction and chaos, bringing me down with you."

It got quiet between the two of us, the tension building. What I said was true and I wouldn't go back on it. Perhaps I could have worded it a bit better, but it was _true_ , that's what matters. In the end all I can be is honest with the idiot I've been forced to be with. I don't want him and somehow he thinks he can change my mind about that. Nobody can make me change my mind about almost anything. I guess I am a bit stubborn in that regard, but at least I'm the one standing up for the things I believe are right. 

"Don't force yourself into a bubble," he said as we turned another corner. "You may end up regretting things if you don't think of your choice of words sometime soon."

"No, I won't," I denied. "This castle is stupid."

"If you would just let me show you where the kitchens are this would be going much faster," he reminded me. I refused to look over at him. "And you could get rid of me faster. I have patrol."

My options were running thin. Either give up a bit of distance and let him guide me to food or remain stubborn as all hell and likely starve myself into tomorrow. Both weren't good options, but one must choose which battles to fight. Right now I could give in and perhaps get some food into my system before a blow another fuse and bite this man into next year. Those would scar and I could get kicked out, meaning shame on me and eventual death. Who knew a choice between food or no food would mean death? Famine survivors, I guess.

One step closer doesn't make the cage around my heart any looser.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Rather smooth in nature, Felix made his way down the stairs of the castle. Having gone down this particular set every day for the past three hundred years, he found himself in a routine only interrupted by a pestering mate. He knew that she was a difficult woman just by the way she acted towards Jane, who is known for being a nuisance at times, but he wasn't exactly prepared for the full force of her innate stubbornness. Felix had always been a flexible person, taking shifts that most would find unsettling at best and downright horrific at worst. Even when in the worst conditions he did his job, and he would do it well.

For a man without any supernatural gifts besides super strength, he'd been able to make his way up the chain of command rather quickly. Aro was fond of him from the start, surprising most of the other guards. His temperament allowed him to be thrown around in various ways, making him most likable for an oftentimes flamboyant king. Felix didn't dislike his master's carefree nature, in fact, he admired it. His own reserved way of being threw him into often endless pits of anxiety over things he knew would go well. Overthinking was already his motto, so why not make the best out of whatever else he had to offer?

Truly the worst part of his week hadn't been meeting his mate, who he'd already grown rather fond of himself, but rather the cutting words she used against him. Even when he knew he hadn't done anything to offend her (besides perhaps in the beginning where he knew he may have overstepped some boundaries) he couldn't help but throw himself into the anxiety bin over the things she would say. Hate is a strong word, even stronger when used in a conversation with your bondmate. Not only that, she had used it _against_ him, spiting him and what he was. For the last part he may have forgiven her, but the first still stung every time he thought about their heated conversation.

If there were any way to upset your mate in one conversation, it was hitting them with an _I hate you_. Words have power, no matter what others may say. One phrase could throw a mate through hoops, them trying to decipher what they did wrong and how they could fix it. That was where Felix was at after he brought Aurora into the cafeteria. He understood the basic outline of every way that wolves worked, but inner workings were before his time, erased throughout their purging as a means to keep them under control. He wished it didn't happen now, even when he had no control over it. If he could have found a way to fix what had been broken he would have done it. Damn whatever the consequences, he would _do it._

Stuck, thrown to the side, and already late for his last shift of the day. If things weren't already throwing him off they were now. Felix was never late for his shifts, always making it clear to Demetri that he wouldn't skip or be late to them by hanging out with him. Upsetting a king who could be watching or worse, angering Jane, is not the right way to live life. Or an undead life. Either way, upsetting one of the most upsettable guards out there who also has a gift that inflicts torturous pain on a victim isn't smart in the slightest.

Nobody was laughing when Felix walked into the guard room _late._ It was the first time he'd been late since being a newborn, and then it was excused due to his needing to feed or getting lost around the castle. He could blame a rogue teenager or even a squirrel on his absence. Now he was here, out in the open, and terrified of what was to come next. Felix waited and waited, but most of the newer guards were also late. Right now the only _thing_ to contend with was _Jane,_ who's infernal stare remains the bringer of death to all happiness that could lay inside a being, vampire or otherwise.

"You're _late_ ," Jane snapped at him, her tone hurried and annoyed as ever. Felix wondered how she gained so much respect in the guard sometimes. He knew that nobody in the guard would tolerate her behavior if it weren't out of fear that she would use her gift on them. Fear, that's how she runs. It was how she always ran, from when he was a newborn vampire to now. Her eyebrows furrowed as Felix fixed up his coat. Demetri sent his soul-brother a knowing look of concern before shuffling his way out of the room, having taken the shift prior to Felix. "What have I said about being late? Already having fun with that little mate of yours, hmmm? Deciding that taking some time off will be good now that you have a little wolf to screw around with?"

"She hadn't eaten all day and didn't know where to get food," Felix answered honestly. "If that is what you mean by screwing around then yes, I was screwing around with my wolf mate." Jane sent him a spiteful look. Felix had never been one to allow someone to talk down to him, even if the person was high ranking. Being an elite guard himself, he could get away with it most of the time. When he couldn't, he was given a simple warning. When messing with Jane, he knew just how to play his cards. "This is the first time I've been late in five hundred years. Don't worry so much, it won't become a pattern."

The young looking girl sent him a look full of malice before she turned to the younger guards who had taken her scolding of Felix to cover for themselves. "Disgraces, all of you. This guard is supposed to be full of the best of the best, but over half of the 'best' can't even do their jobs right or show up on time! What if there were an attack? Would none of you be here? Would you rather fuck around with each other than protect the people who give you shelter? We are the _Volturi._ The entire immortal world looks up to us. We must be a role model for everyone. That means _not being late_."

If she didn't have such a condescending voice Felix might have found her little speech inspiring. The rest of the guards must have been thinking the same thing because they shut themselves up fast. No chatter to remind anyone that they were anything more than soldiers. A few guards shuddered as Jane opened up the door to the East Towers. The most important place to guard. It was where their beloved queens made their rooms. Private, out of the way. Still luxurious, but standard enough to not have any enemies guess that this was where they stayed during long Italian nights. The kings, everyone's masters, stayed here as well, making the need for guards around the area even greater. If something were to happen to one of them the entire world could fall into anarchy.

Felix made his way into the underground hallways and wondered if the guards would always be the only ones to use them. Who else would have the need? If worse came to worst, the human guards would just be killed. Sometimes he wondered if the Volturi would spare any humans, if not for their potential than for their heart. It was a sad way of being, knowing that your life could be over at any point. Some of the guards travelling with the lumbering man had eyes still crimson, the telltale sign of a newborn vampire. Still young and not in control. He had never had the horror of being a human in a room of vampires, not until it was time to change. his master, his _creator,_ made sure that he was comfortable before sending him near vampires. He was never around the _newborns_ that lingered in the hallways.

As he walked into the East Towers, Felix wondered just how many things he didn't know about wolves. Everyone had a general understanding of how Children of the Moon worked, but if all of what he'd been taught was proven wrong... he wouldn't exactly know what to do. They'd been played out to be the villains, killing humans whenever they passed into their territory. Territorial to the core, not much different from vampires and the things they claimed belonged to them. He'd heard about vampires hunting humans like they owned them already, so hearing about wolves doing the same wasn't much of a surprise. Felix knew that there was bound to be some differences in what wolves were said to be versus what they were, but the extent to which someone could manipulate the facts was starting to swell his anxious heart.

"You're assigned to Didyme's door," Jane said hotly before turning to a younger guard behind him. "And you, stay with him. I don't want him wandering off." The guard gulped as the hot headed vampire girl barked out orders at the other guards.

"I thought you were on her good side," the younger guard whispered. He had the gift of teleportation, which proved useful in a guard. He didn't have war experience like most of the other guards, but Aro made sure to assign him in to the East Towers as often as he could. His other masters agreed to his turning five years prior, thinking that Aro's judgement on his potential could be true. The young guard proved almost just as anxious as Felix. "She's a terror when she's mad, isn't she?"

"You learn to live with it after the first century," Felix murmured before turning back to see the door at the end of the hall. "She's also mad that a wolf is gaining the favor of Aro, who we all consider to be our father. It's not Aurora's fault that she's stuck here. It's better for her to be favored by a king if she has to talk to vampires on a regular basis now." The guard sent him a puzzled look and Felix sighed. "Mated to a wolf, seen as a disgrace by many vampires in other covens. The news hasn't exactly spread yet, but the scent from my room is warning enough of her presence. She hates me."

"Mates are supposed to be permanent, right?" Felix nodded sadly. "Then she won't hate you forever. I thought I would hate Afton forever, but turns out we're soul brothers." He didn't know that his fellow guard had gained a brother during his time as an immortal. "I'm Lucio, by the way. Yeah, Afton may get on my nerves sometimes but he's the only brother I have. If something is meant to happen, it will, no matter how much you or she may hate it. That's the way of the bond. Or at least that's what Master Marcus always preaches."

"He does tend to preach, doesn't he?" The man let out a chuckle before turning back to see if anyone had entered the hallway. Even with strong senses, the guards need to check everything, lest they get a lecture or a punishment from Master Caius. "Well, at the moment the only thing she's allowed me to do is show her to the kitchens, and even with that it took a lot of convincing. She doesn't seem to want any help from a vampire like myself even when she knows she needs it. It's quite frustrating."

"What's the worst thing to come from it?" Felix shuddered, knowing that she could very well reject the bond or take herself back home, weakening the bond further. It must have been such a dull yellow now, terrible for two mates to have it like that. Even without a gift like his master he sensed that. Stressful. "She could curse you out and you would still stay, right? Aro says loyalty means everything to a wolf. It's not like she'll run off with another person, you know. I may not know much, but it's obvious from the stories people around here tell about wolves that they don't leave. Once a wolf, always a wolf, even in human form."

He hadn't realized that. He scorned himself for his lack of understanding. If there was one thing he should have picked up on, it was that. Hell, he'd even referenced it, but for some reason it didn't stick. In one ear and out the other as they say. "Aurora has made it very clear that she hates me. Loyalty is the least of my problem."

Lucio sent him a sympathetic smile. "Well, if she's anything like the girls I grew up around, the fact that you're trying may help a lot. Most guys my age would leave her in the dust. What's love without a bit of chase? Especially if you're mates. Normally I say leave annoyed women alone, but she's only hurting herself by being rude to you." If Felix had to guess, Lucio was able to pick up some tricks from his soul brother Afton, who had already found his mate in Chelsea. "What I'm trying to say is that you need to let her know that her being a wolf doesn't matter to you and that you care. If all that you talk about is things neither of you can control you'll get stuck."

The older vampire knew that he was right. If he wanted to have her heart, he would have to work a Hell of a lot harder for it. She wasn't someone who handed her loyalty to just anyone, especially someone who she had heard bad things about. The only thing he had with him was their bond and their shared room, which she had locked him out of. Now he wished he had grabbed his computer before she made herself at home. In his territory, which he had yielded over to her, and yet she remained perfectly fine with insulting and hurting him. She's a tougher mate than I thought I would have, Felix thought to himself as he watched Didyme and her husband walk down the hallway.

"Hello boys," Didyme's kind voice radiated through the corridor. "Oh, my Marcus told me that you found your mate. How is she?"

"Feeding is tomorrow?" Didyme questioned. "Unless she is mortal?" Marcus sent his mate a look that said not now before opening up the door to their chambers. She got the message and waved at her guards as she made her way inside the large room. Lucio let out a small chuckle.

"News doesn't spread like fire anymore," Felix muttered. "Then again, our queen doesn't come out of her room often. And when she does, it's to go on a date with Marcus. The two of them are sweet together."

"Jealous?" Felix rolled his eyes at the younger guard before checking the perimeter again. "Most of the couples around here are perfect, which makes sense for a mate. I wonder what will happen when I meet mine. I have no idea what sort of personality would work best with me, but I think it'll be a good addition to this whole immortality thing."

Felix dwelled on the matter too much in his youth, he knew that. Mates, what a wonderful thing for a vampire to have. Your soul dependent on another person, giving love that gets reciprocated. Now he wasn't so sure that the love stories shared around the castle were accurate to what mates meant. Perhaps it was just the odd situation he'd found himself in, but he was sure that his bondmate didn't think of him as perfect. No love at first sight for her, which was a common thread of truth amongst the guard and vampire community as a whole. The spark was there, but getting to the whole love thing was becoming confusing at best. Aurora must have thought about rejection, which made Felix's heart drop.

"Not jealous," Felix would deny it until the day he died, "just pessimistic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have another update out soon, I'm in the mood to write some more. I would have made this chapter have another scene, but it didn't feel right. Would become boring, quick. I think that three scenes per chapter is a good number for this book. They're all super long too. Anyways, have a lovely day and remember to drink some water! Hydration is an important part of life kids. I don't want dehydrated readers.


	5. Mysterious dream piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate timeline where James does not die but seeks revenge for almost being killed. Bella and Edward _do _still break up on Bella's 18th birthday.__

Despite the bore that Felix's room brought, it had blankets made for a queen on that bed of his. I found myself wrapped in them throughout the night, warmth flooding my body. The night outside brought cold air. January in Italy wasn't what I expected. Blistering cold weather couldn't be tamed with my naturally raised body heat alone. If it weren't for the blankets covering my chilled body I would have either gotten frostbite or no sleep, maybe both if I fate decided it would throw another challenge my way. During the night I didn't dream of what I usually would. My dreams were littered with reality destroying magical powers with odd music playing in the background. This time the only thing I could see was a piano.

The damn thing didn't have anything strange going on either. It didn't play, staying completely quiet during the course of my dream. Silence wasn't normal, not in the slightest. The closest thing to silence I got in my dreams were white noise, scurrying of feet in some of my nightmares. Silence as I came up to it and silence as I sat down on the chair right by it. Silence as I pressed one of the keys and silence when I pressed harder, almost jamming my fingers down to see if the piano would let me play. It had been so long since I played the piano, the last time being before my grandparents died at the hand of a vampire. They'd been elderly, too weak to fight back, even on the full moon.

Silence persisted. It felt like I was there for hours, just trying to play the piano in front of me. Exasperated, I stood up, ready to give up already. Before I could try to wake myself up I felt a hand on my shoulder. A man. Middle-aged with a few silver hairs in his black hair, the man held an aura of darkness to him. His eyes were black, but once he put his hand on my cheek I _knew_ he wasn't human. Chilled skin like the night. _Vampire._ I took a step away from him, not wanting to surround myself in this room with a creature of darkness. The man only let out a deep sigh as I backed myself into a wall.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. His hair was dark like the night outside my sleeping body. I knew this couldn't be real, but I also couldn't shake the sinking feeling pooling in my chest. Dreams are supposed to be filled with familiar faces, so how was he in my thoughts? As I combed over my options, he sped himself in front of my face, rubbing his cold hand against my tan cheek. "I'll be coming, my dear. I promise, I'll find you. I always find the good ones. You're good enough for me."

I could have sworn I felt my heart speeding up as the piano started to play on it's own. It's tone haunting and breathless in nature, a dark symphony. A somber shiver ran down my spine as his face turned to a crooked smile, taunting my fear. This was no dream, this was a _nightmare_ worse than any other I'd had. His eyes locked in on my body, roaming up and down. They never once glistened red, simply placed in obsidian horror. He was getting off to this, seeing me scared of him. I'd never felt this intimidated by a vampire. Normally I would have killed someone like him, but now that I'm stuck in my own mind with hauntingly beautiful piano music playing in the background...

"Do tell me your name, dear," he beckoned, his smile no longer crowded into a grin. The man felt more composed, like he was holding himself back. I stayed silent, not wanting to give him any information about myself. This was _my mind_ , _my dream._ "Fine, if you're going to be quiet I'll talk some more. No problem. My name is Arthur. I have a few friends where I'm at. We're a part of a group that's been travelling together for years. Centuries, actually. James is our leader, or he likes to think himself a leader. His girl, _mate,_ Victoria also tags along. Laurent and I mostly stay on the side, but James and I get along because we both like to track. You know what that means, don't you, _little wolf_? Tracking your prey, taking them down. You must know all about that part of life. It's so cruel sometimes. The hunt, the _chase_. Have you ever killed before?"

"I've killed plenty of your kind before," I snapped, stepping far away from him. As soon as I took my fifth step, a door appeared on my right, much too close to the piano for my liking. "How did you break into my mind? You're not wanted here. Take yourself and that creepy ass piano and shove it up your ass." He let out a creepy chuckle before appearing in front of the only exit door. "I'm not joking man. I don't have enough time for this. Let me out of this dream so I can go harass some vampires and sulk over being mated to one of your filthy kind. Yeah, I have to deal with you assholes on a regular basis now. Fuck off."

Whatever he was doing certainly had an adverse effect on wolves because my head started to hurt. I didn't think someone could feel pain in a dream. His pure obsidian eyes still locked in on me as I stood in front of him, waiting for him to either say something or let me through the door out. Or at least I think this is the door out, for all that I know this could just lead me into another room with a creepy musical instrument inside. A piano, really? If he wanted to scare me more he should have used something like a violin. Haunting tunes on those. 

"Darling, there's no need for such an attitude." _Oh yes there is,_ was what I wanted to say, but for some reason I found myself quiet as a mouse trying to escape a cat. This wasn't what I was supposed to do in the presence of a vampire. I'm better than this! Bloodsuckers aren't supposed to make my heart drop, make it race. "You'll find that I only appear to those who are the best of the best. It's an honor to be in my presence, dear. You know just how depressed you've been, how lost you've felt during these past few days. You don't know what to do with yourself now that you've been separated from your pack."

What bullshit was he trying to spin on me? What method of manipulation was this supposed to be? Better yet, how the hell does he know so much about my situation? If this guy is trying to get me to trust him he's doing a shit job at it. I don't think I've ever wanted to run so fast before, to get out before it's too late. A vampire with a savior complex isn't what I want. This is some 'only I can fix you' type of bullcrap. Whoever he is, he needs _therapy._ Do they provide vampires with therapy? Or at least better coping mechanisms than infiltrating innocent people's dreams?

"Still... you're such a beauty. If you weren't mated to _him_ I may have wanted you for myself." _So now is the time where I leave and call the police, right? Yeah. Or kill him. Having someone around would be really nice now! Damn why does Arcadia never come into these dreams with me? Sister wake the hell up and help me out here!_ Once I finished my internal rant the man ran his cold hand across my cheek once more. "If I let you go today, will you promise to meet me at the bar at midnight tomorrow? Alone. I don't want that mate of yours getting in the way of the plans I have for you."

Heading for the exit behind him, he gripped onto my arm. "Ah, ah, that isn't going to work Aurora. This requires an answer, darling. I didn't pry myself through your senses for nothing. Wouldn't want all of my hard work finding someone like you to go to waste just because someone is a little too eager to head out the door." I swore I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as he lifted my chin up to stare into his crimson eyes. "Now, will you meet me at the local bar in Volterra at midnight tomorrow. Actually, since you've been so _disobedient_ , meet me there tonight. You should know better than to disobey the orders of your superiors. I'll let this slide, but know that I won't be so forgiving in the future."

With my head still tilted up, I whispered, "Of course, Arthur." He didn't respond.

Being perhaps the most terrifying _dream_ of my life, I woke up with cold sweat dripping all over my body. The memory of his voice made shivers run down my spine. In his own way, he was just as cold as the air outside of my room. Deadly, a piercing blizzard in a normally comfortable room. I'd never been scared of a vampire before. In all honesty I'd never been scared of any dreams that I'd had. I always knew that they were dreams, or nightmares to be more accurate. This didn't feel fake. The way I felt actual pain and heard my own heart made me think that this man could be real, that he would be looking for me at midnight.

Terrified, I checked the clock on the edge of the bed. 9:45, much earlier than I would normally get up. My stomach had clearly been up for much longer, now growling like an angry wolf. I glanced over at the room, which hadn't been touched throughout the night. Nobody had been in the room, which was better than I thought. If someone was able to break into the Volturi's prissy-pants castle who knows what else could go down in these halls. Vampires still hate wolves, meaning someone could come in here and just off me in my sleep. Not what I want, not a good way to die. I would much rather die in battle, defending my pack. That would be a decent way to end my days on this planet.

A sudden knock on the door sent my heart into a flurry. Before I could react it opened, thankfully (not really) revealing Felix with a plate of breakfast food. "Uhm so I didn't know what you liked so I just got you something so if it's bad I'm sorry," Felix said quickly, looking awkwardly over at me as I laid in the bed. I blinked a few times before my eyes averted to the food, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "I'm sorry if I woke you up ━"

"You didn't wake me up, Felix," I said with a yawn. "I already got up before you came knocking at the door." He looked relieved, staying quiet as he made his way over to my side. "Thanks for the food."

It was the first time I'd thanked him for anything. Then again, it was the first time he'd really made an effort to do much of anything for me. Showing me to the cafeteria had been... a battle more than it had been a gracious action. He still managed to get on my nerves with that one, trying to talk to me throughout the exchange. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I was in the mood to _eat._ Bringing a meal to my room is better form for an annoyed wolf.

As I took the first bite of the food, I let out a sigh of happiness. The humans here were better than I'd imagined from such dull creatures. Not that humanity doesn't have it's peaks, but their lives are in no way comparable to that of a wolf. They go along, living their bleak lives, driven by societal standards that are near impossible to reach. Neither sex can find solace in their expectations, often leaving them to become depressed or dissatisfied. It's a raging problem that I've seen just in the presence of the people of Forks. Nothing is ever enough. No family values to be taught, nothing to be learned from elders. The elders there are often bitter and vindictive. _Get off my lawn,_ they say, not knowing that the message they send does nothing but fuel a child's ignorance to the way the world works.

Felix stayed by the door, almost guarding me as I ate. Why he decided to stay was beyond me. Hadn't he already done what he came here for, bringing me some breakfast? Was he just waiting for me to say something? I'd thanked him. Was this a sort of vampire thing that I don't understand? Sometimes my wolfhood didn't do much good, not knowing anything but what I've experienced. Now I just had to eat while knowing that my bondmate was watching me from the other side of the room. Is it normal to watch people eat in human culture? _Come on, this has to be some cultural thing,_ I thought to myself as I finished my final piece of bacon.

"Is it normal for people like you to simply _watch_ as others eat?" I questioned with a hint of annoyance still lingering on my tongue. "Wolves usually leave our packmates to eat in _peace_. Of course you wouldn't know that, vampire."

"Would you rather I leave?" He asked. I knew he didn't want to leave. The way he gripped at the edge of his jacket cuffs said it all. "Honestly I have never been taught much in the ways of wolf culture. I am willing to learn if it would make you comfortable in my presence." Felix's red eyes turned down to look at the ground. "You don't seem to like me being anywhere near you, which isn't what I want. Why do you push me away, Aurora?"

"I think you know the answer to that question," I muttered, pushing the plate of food away from my lap. "I'll ask you this: why are you so selfless? I have given you every reason to reject me and leave me and yet you're standing at my door, seemingly to protect me from anyone coming inside, and giving me breakfast in bed. I've insulted you, told you to throw yourself into a volcano, and yet you're _still here._ What about me is so special that you'd continue to let me say such vile things to you? What makes me so damn worth protecting? You have a coven, you have your brothers and sisters, and yet I am somehow worth sacrificing all of that?"

"You know the answer to that, Aurora," he said quickly, taking a single step towards me. "You're my mate, whether you like it or not, and that means I would put you above everything I have grown to cherish. Anything that I have gained is worthless if I don't have you in my life. Yes, you can be cruel, cold, and outright toxic towards me, but I know _why._ I have warned you that being cold to me will only result in hurting yourself, but if you want to continue that is up to you. All I can do is stand by your side as your mate and give you the love that you accept. I didn't live this long to reject the other half of my soul."

A masochist in every sense of the word. Who would tolerate being in my presence? If he knows that I’m toxic, why would he just allow me to hurt him? What kind of man has that little sense of emotional self-preservation? Felix apparently. I would never be with someone who has a temper like me, who could find every little thing wrong with me and exploit it. What is a bond if one side is cruel and the other kind and compassionate? Wolves pair with those most similar to themselves, those with the same or similar interests. It gives stability. This man is putting me on a sinking ship and asking that I go down with him and hope we can both breathe underwater. Well, he’s the only one who can breathe in the ocean, so I’m just stuck trying to bargain with the spirits to spare me.

Breaking down isn't an option. Swimming isn't an option. I've been left with no other _options._ I'm just left here, alone and without my pack, and told to live out the remainder of my days with a vampire that I don't know. I don't know if I could ever trust a man who is friends with people who killed members of my pack, who know who is responsible for their murders. My grandparents, some of my cousins. I was just lucky it hadn't been my brother, or my baby sisters. It could be them any day and these vampires would just laugh it off or tell tales about the times where they slaughtered entire packs of wolves for _fun._ My life is just a sport to people like Felix, people like the Volturi.I'm no prized head to be won because I showed one moment of vulnerability!

"Every time I try to get closer to you, you stop talking." When I moved my head up, Felix was right beside me, his ruby eyes locked on my small form. "Is it such a bad thing that I want to get to know you? To have a conversation that doesn't involve insults? I don't know anything about you and you don't know anything about me. If our souls are going to be connected for the rest of eternity I would like to know the other side of my soul, to know _you_ just as well as I know others in my coven. Better than that, even."

My human form's eyes looked down once more. Just like when he'd brought me food or when he showed me to the cafeteria, Felix caught me off guard. Kindness isn't what I'd expect from a vampire with such high status in a coven like the Volturi, who were known to not give second chances already. The way he looked down at me wasn't condescending like I'd thought. Calm, open to judgement or improvement. His eyes locked down on me, but he didn't hold the same judgements that I held about him. Now was the time that I felt the guilt start to seep in, but it didn't control me, _wouldn't_ control me or my actions just yet. A wolf working off of guilt is a weak, desperate wolf, and I wouldn't be either.

Scarlet eyes were the eyes wolves hated, despised above all. We hid from the men and women with those blood-soaked eyes, we had to kill them on sight. It was all we knew, all we had been able to know. We didn't just _get to know_ the people with these eyes. A weakness coming in compassion for these people had been exploited one too many times, taking the lives of entire packs. So many years of slaughter couldn't just be pushed under the rug. There were no apologies, no reparations for what the cold ones did to my people, my entire _species._ The best we'd gotten is a small bit of representation. That wasn't enough. Then again I come from a long line of people who weren't considered full citizens from the immigrants who took my ancestors' land.

Stubbornness was a wolf's best and worst trait. Now I'm stuck between allowing a murderer into my life and waiting for some sign that my pack could forgive. If my pack can forgive the vampires, I can as well. I flow with my pack. Always have, always will. They're my entire life. Fuck, even a few days ago when I first met my mate I wouldn't be thinking something like this over. I would have already scorned myself and talked myself out of eating anything he brought me, lest it be poisoned. Hell it could be poisoned. He could have decided I'm not worth his time.

"Nothing has changed," I whispered. "Nothing important, at least. Your people have relentlessly slaughtered my family, my friends, and our fellow wolves. Even if we are allowed to live in this century and in the future, nothing has been done to help us. We are still hated by vampires for no other reason than your kings said so. You are friends with people who could have been behind countless murders of innocent men, women, and children. You haven't denounced them or even admitted to yourself that what they did was horrific. Your _covenmates_ have committed unforgivable crimes and should be erased from existence. There is no way to justify killing pups and their mothers, or just leaving orphaned pups alone to die in the cold. Even if you're too young to remember, you must have laughed along to their stories of slaughter, making you just as reprehensible. There's no way to get close to me when you're close to the people who've made me live my life in fear that something will happen to my family, to _me._

"So what would have happened if I had just been _killed_ by one of your fellow guards, hmm? If I had any clue that my people were killing innocents I would have rather offed myself or at least done _something_ to make it change. There's no justifying genocide. Countless have tried throughout history, all have failed. Your kings are just as bad as those fascist dictators. You only work for yourself, not for the greater good of all people. Not even all _vampires_ since clearly we can be mated to your kind. You want to get to know me but you don't have a damn _clue_ about what it is that you've done, the extent of the trauma your people lay on mine day after day, kill after kill. My father had to find his brother after his wife suddenly died. She had given birth the night prior. A child left without parents after only a _day_ of life.

"I don't think that's what he meant to do, Aurora." _Bullshit. He doesn't want to look the wolves in the eye and tell them that he was wrong. He's too stuck up for that._ "And if that is what it felt like, I am truly sorry. All I wanted was for you to be comfortable here. I cannot control what my kings do or what missions any of my covenmates are sent on. We don't have the same social structure as your pack does. One does not just go up to Aro, Caius, or Marcus and question their decisions. To do that is to not be loyal enough for the Volturi. Call it what you will, a dictatorship or otherwise, but it's all that I know. I've never killed a wolf in my life. You were the first wolf I ever laid eyes on, Aurora, and I would truly do anything to change your mind about the nature of my coven and vampires as a whole."

Felix made my blood boil. All I wanted was for him to admit that what his people did was wrong. That's all I needed, yet he keeps on repeating the same things over and over again in different form. What's so hard about admitting that some people fucked up big time? Just because they're your family doesn't mean that you can't call them out when they've done something wrong to your _bondmate_ and her people! It's like he doesn't hear me at all. No matter what I say it comes back to the same thing because he can't get it through his thick immortal skull that what I need is an _apology_ for where he messed up! Are all men like this? Would I have to deal with this if he were a wolf? What is so hard about admitting that your family was wrong?

"Talk all you want about how it was in the past and how I should get over it, you're just making me hate you more," I seethed out, my eyes turning back to their inner neon yellow. Already starting to feel my teeth flare out and protrude from my gums, I stood up. "I'm leaving until you can get it through your idiotic head that what your people did was wrong and worthy of execution. I'll be at the bar in town when you're ready. Other than that, fuck off."

With that, I left him inside the room to tend to the half-eaten plate of breakfast I'd left behind.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Beyond the way that I'd left my mate back in our _shared_ room (which I'd mostly taken over. I didn't want to share that room in the first place. They should have allowed me to have my own space) I was feeling anxious as ever. The dream I'd had only a few hours before sent my mind into a flurry. A vampire infiltrated the mind of a wolf for the first time. I didn't want to be his little test subject when it came to the extent of his power. Whoever this Arthur is sent shivers down my spine. The way that he came to me in my nightmare felt too real. It was like I had been transported to another dimension. The walls may have been black, but I had no trouble seeing. Looking back on it, the area did defy nature's laws quite a bit.

Reason didn't exist in whatever reality he'd dragged me into. No, all logic was forfeited the second the damn piano started up. Whatever he was trying with me wouldn't work. Arthur should know the danger of messing with a wolf. Plenty fall prey to our venom, which is our greatest weapon. If anyone tried an attack I could easily take them down without drawing too much attention to myself. The perfect killer, that's what I was trained to be, what I _had_ to be in order to survive.

Down the streets of Volterra I saw many humans scurrying about. Young men helping their fathers in their shops, women reading their university books, and children looking for the next thing to put in their mouths. Snow trailed around the edges of bushes and the streets, leaving an icy trail. It was the perfect Italian scene on a January day. Sure, I would have liked to come here on my own accord, but the area at least has soul, has _culture._ I'd always enjoyed the idea of travelling to other countries, but I thought it would never happen. Staying huddled in Washington was the only way for us wolves to survive.

Not yet midnight, but still well into the day, I found myself in multiple small shops. The areas were mostly closed due to the snow, but the areas that were open held souvenirs for travellers. When they didn't have souvenirs, they had coats for the winter days. I loved it all, the culture and the beauty. Being trapped inside of one state for your entire life can only give you so much. Our tribe's culture is deep, but it's home. This was in my eyes exotic, oddly enough. I couldn't help but give them some money and buy things for myself. Thankfully the castle wasn't too far away, so I could put the things I bought back into my room later on in the night.

The time that I spent on the streets of Volterra was also time that I spent with looming anxiety in my chest. Arthur was likely going to try and kill me. Shame on him, attacking an innocent wolf, but it's the way of the world. Just another point to add onto my reasons-to-hate-vampires and just another vampire to add to my kill list. He deserves it for taking over a perfectly peaceful night's sleep anyways. Who does that? Does he do this for fun or is it a way for him to gather prey? Either way he'll end up dead for it. Messing with an already annoyed wolf is a suicide mission.

I didn't want to think of what would happen if he took me down and killed me, but it _could_ happen. Even with the best plan in the world, every plan has a chance of failure. Some may be smaller and some much larger, but the point still remains. My family needed me to be alive, to speak for our people and our pack. If I wasn't alive, who would be the next Alpha? Devi is in no way Alpha material and my father wouldn't trust his Beta's children with that. Pushing the responsibility onto Veter wouldn't be fair, especially when he hasn't found a mate to call his own. An Alpha without a Luna is generally weak, and our pack can't _ever_ afford weakness. I had to do this. I had to survive. Everything is riding on my life. No room for failure, not now and not ever.

God, _Veter._ I wish he could be here with me right now to give me advice on everything even when he sits on his ass and eats ice cream all day (he's lactose intolerant why does he do that to himself?) My cousin, my best friend, is across the ocean and hasn't texted me because he tried to take my mascara and got his phone taken away. Damn him and his obsession with girl's makeup. Why did he have to be so weird? Then again, it's his weirdness that makes me love him so much. The best cousin I could have ever asked for. He would know what to do right now. He'd probably come with me so we could beat this guy's ass together. His mate is going to be a lucky woman or man.

My father would also know what to do. That wise old man (actually he really isn't that old he had me at like nineteen) has so much battle strategy under his belt. The Alpha of the only known wolf pack in America, chief of the Atalya tribe. I used to go to him for everything, but ever since I became an adult we drifted. I miss talking to him so much, being able to go to the mayor's office with him when they trespassed into our lands. It was fun to see him yelling at those idiots. He even let me get a few good insults in before we left. Now I wish that I stuck by his side more often, didn't drift so far from the pack that I found myself sent to Italy for a job I don't want.

Taking myself into the bar I presumed Arthur would meet me at, I decided on what strategy I would use to bring this man down. He clearly has something heavily wrong with him, so a declining mental state and psychotic elements should be expected. Not only that, he wanted to meet me in a public space, meaning high levels of cockiness and grandiose. His view of reality must be distorted if he thinks that bringing people into his life through dreams or visions is ethical in the slightest. Who wants to know that because of a dream or vision you're friends with someone? Yeah, not me. I still had to find a way to kill him in public without causing too much attention. I wouldn't want to be killed by the Volturi for causing a scene with the locals who most likely don't know that vampires live amongst them.

There were three doors leading to the outside. With it being dark, the front door wasn't a good idea, the light above that very door being too bright for a quick escape. I would be identified and apprehended quickly. No, the back door would be _perfect._ From the way the locals behave in the bar, they only use the front and side doors, not the back one. Less people through that door means less people to find the dead body I have to drag out. I could cut the lights, but seeing me there and then not would cause too much suspicion. I would also have to burn the body in the Volturi's fireplace, which would raise a few alarms. Getting into that place without raising those alarms would be critical.

I prayed that no humans would find out about this plan of mine. If they find out they'll have to be killed, and I don't like killing innocent human beings. All the people around me have their eyes set on their drinks. Whiskey, the drink of the day. The sun wasn't anywhere near setting yet these people were having as many hard shots as they could. Sometimes I question if it's valid to assume that most of these people are alcoholics in denial. Day drinking doesn't look good, so I stuck to water.

And so I sat there, plotting away as an assortment of people came in and out of the bar. Mostly old men and young teens. The legal drinking age here is much younger than in America, so I could see a few secondary school kids running through the bar as I waited. Most of them must have been seniors or juniors by how matured they looked. About Devi and Onno's age. The two of them look young for their age, however. During the time I spent people watching I noticed just how happy some of the humans were to be in the bar. Likely underaged teens with fake IDs, just like American teens. For the most part teens across the world aren't that different, although these Italian teens seem much happier than the ones back in America.

As it neared midnight the crowds lessened, with everyone having to get home before their mothers got on their asses. The ones that did stay were drunk and would have to wait to sober up a bit before making their ways back. Taxis were oddly hard to find around here. Whether or not any of them would be able to find a free one with all the snow remained a mystery. In a way I was jealous of them, able to freely be teenagers enjoying life. I was raised in a home where if I wanted alcohol I'd have to steal it from the cellar and get in trouble for it through the pack bond. Everyone knows if someone is drunk, unfortunately. Hard to sneak around when your Alpha father is in your business 24/7. Still, I wouldn't trade that bond for a few nights of drinking till the dawn.

Whispers and laughter flooded the bar as I took another sip from my glass of water. There had been plenty of time for Arthur to show up. It was already nearing midnight. Only a few minutes away actually. My chest tightened as I heard chimes, a signal that yet another person or group was coming into the bar. The place was truly becoming crowded, which wasn't what I expected. The night outside reflected only pitch black with hints of the icy snow littering the ground below. People would be idiots to drive right now. Taxi services must know that they can't drive in this weather. Italy in winter seems to be blizzard season more than anything else.

My head turned up only to see a black-haired, dark eyed man walk into the bar. His skin was as pale as the snow outside. Inhuman. There he was. _Arthur_ in the flesh. Not just a man from my nightmares. No, my suspicions were right. He is very much real and very much here right now, in this bar, likely looking to kill me. Death wouldn't come, but he did. His eyes were the same as when I first saw him, pitch black. Only when he shifted to look at me did they turn a deep crimson red. My eyes stayed the same color, neon yellow hidden under dark brown.

Holding the same maniacal grin as the night prior, he swiftly sat down at my table. The bartender didn't take notice, thinking that he was just here to see me. Guy must have thought he'd been late from how long I'd been waiting for him. A good cover for me. Boyfriend arrives late, girl leaves at the end cursing him into the ground. If he went missing, who wouldn't believe the alibi that I took myself back to the castle where I was staying. Somebody back there better back me up with this or I may be spending some time behind bars while someone bribes the local police to release me. Questioned for murder, not a nice way to spend your time in Italy. Or so I would think, I've never had to go through questioning. For the most part vampires don't have IDs, meaning easy killing.

"I didn't think you would be early, _little wolf_." His tone was mocking at best, condescending at worst. With a single flick of his wrist he brought the bartender's attention over to us, beckoning him. "Two shots of whiskey, my boy. Put it on my tab," He ordered. The young bartender didn't argue, nodding and starting to make the drink. "Humans. So easy, so _simple._ They'll always do what we ask of them because in the end, even if they don't know what we are, they know we're better than them. So perfect. Most vampires would consider them as pests, but I think with the right training they could make magnificent pets."

 _Pets._ What kind of slavery was he trying to insinuate? That wasn't respect for human life. Just as bad as someone who doesn't respect wolves. He talks and he talks and he just won't _shut up._ Even as I meet him in person I know he's no good, a shit person who takes what he wants whenever he wants and damns the consequences of what he does. However, I composed myself before I spoke to him. No need to attack him, even if he is vile. "I find more value in human life than servitude. They deserve a life of peace and not fear that any misstep will lead to their demise."

"A wolf that values human life. The times certainly have changed," he said with a menacingly playful grin. We both shut up when the bartender came to deliver the drinks. Arthur gave him a convincing fake smile before looking back at me. "Oh, sorry if you don't like whiskey. It's always been my favorite, even after I turned. You'll learn much about me when you meet the rest of my coven. They've been dying to meet the wolf that managed to put the three kings of Volterra in their places. About damn time. I'll have you know that Victoria hates them as much as every jilted vampire. Her covenmates were killed by Aro and his crew when she was a newborn vampire. Assholes took one of her friends for themselves too."

“Didn’t know that it was normal for covenmates to spill everyone’s past when trying to recruit.” It was an assumption, sure, but a valid one considering how he spoke to me. Like a friend, but not a friend with equal power. The kind of toxic friendship your mother points out before it goes too far. Thankfully I listen to mother gut and know not to trust this man. Simple manipulation tactics won't work on me tonight. "They'll have to come here. I'm not allowed outside of the city. My mate wouldn't like that at all. I think he'd drag me back home and scold me for my actions. Not a fun time for me."

His eyes turned darker as he took a sip of his whiskey. When he finished the entire shot glass, his head whipped back up to look into my brown eyes. "Now, now, do you really think I would allow something to happen to a nice little wolf like yourself? No mates will be able to get to you as long as you're in my care."

Whatever assumptions I'd made before were proven to be much more lenient to his character. This man was looking for a teenager to kidnap, the teenager being me. Showing up in my dreams, promises of a fun time. If I were a stupid human teen girl I may have fallen for his charm despite my gut feeling, but I'm a wolf. Even if I did think he could be a good person, I would never leave my mate. As much as Felix annoys the living shit out of me right now I'm a loyal woman who has been thrown into a mating bond that I don't want. Leaving for any period of time is out of the picture entirely. Perhaps he's done this before to other vampires or humans. Promises of a good time or immortality only to end up making them his next meal. From what he said about his friend James I wouldn't put it past him. Assholes travel in groups.

"If you actually think that the Volturi wouldn't look for me, you're delusional," I said bluntly. From the underside of the table I could feel Arthur's fist starting to clench. His usual tactics and charisma wasn't working on me, meaning he wasn't going to get me. Killing him would be a delight. "Your covenmates... do they hold the same interest in me as you do? A family of trackers don't seem like the kind of people to hunt down a wolf in Italy, next to the most important part of vampire 'culture'." When his fists clenched more, I smirked. "Let's face it, you're either here to kill me or use me for something. Come on, spill, I won't bite unless provoked."

"Listen here, little wolf ━" The chime rang out again, cutting him off. He hissed under his breath before whipping his head around. Within the crowded bar you could barely see who was coming in and out, but I saw the single Volturi chain wrapped around his neck, draping down and moving as he walked. I gulped, knowing that I'd made a big mistake. A very, very big flaw in my plans. It was inevitable that I make such a stupid mistake under pressure. One thing leading to another and now everything I'd planned was in jeopardy.

Felix had come to apologize, and Arthur ordered me to not bring anyone along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! In every plan there's a chance for a flaw or a failure, and Aurora has just put herself into a tricky bind. Felix, why did you have to show up at the wrong time? Finally coming for your mate after a day of moping? Glad that you're here though babes.
> 
> I know this took much longer than I expected, but this chapter is over 7k words long, so I think it's excusable. I had a bit of a block on Sunday.


	6. Malevolent whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning that this chapter has a lot of dialogue as well as relationship development. Sorry for the sporadic schedule, I had homework to do.

White, icy fury glazed over Arthur's eyes as he realized the mistake I'd made. My face paled as the realization hit me just as hard. It was a mistake to think that I could get away with this, to think that I would be able to kill him so easily when other things plagued my mind. Arthur had seen my mate before, he must have. He knew who he was already, but now he was _here._ Having knowledge and seeing them right in front of you are two different things. I'd learned that the hard way this time around, with the man sitting across from me now a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

A single round of deafening silence washed over the three of us, with only background noise to fill in the looming void. Piercing red eyes looked right at each other, almost engaged in a private, non-verbal conversation of their own. Not allowed into this little world of theirs, I took the shot of whiskey that had been prepared for me, ready to hear the protests through the night. Their expressions were vague at best, but the anger in Arthur was obvious, power radiating from the man in waves as he absorbed the moment.

Out of all situations I could have entrapped myself into with no way out, this was one that could lead to death or much worse, a scene. What could the Volturi do if a fight broke out amongst humans? Vampire speed and strength are obvious. Their eyes would be red. Someone could take a video and share it on social media. We'd be found out and exterminated. I may have gotten myself into an end of the supernatural world type scenario. It seems that I'm the one who messes up this badly, especially after meeting that meathead of a mate that I'm bonded to. Spirits have mercy on my _stupidity_.

"Such a disobedient little wolf," Arthur started as Felix's eyes tore into his form. Only after the man took a gulp did he continue, "Well, you see, Volturi, I told her not to bring anyone when we talked in her mind last night. I should have known after she disobeyed me before that she would do it yet again. You can't trust wolves without their leash. Don't you hold that as her mate? Keep control of your little mate, guard."

"How _dare_ you," Felix hissed out, gripping Arthur's chair hard enough to make an indent. "How _dare_ you speak about Aurora in such a vile way. She is not an object or an animal to be put upon a leash. You have no right to speak about her in _any_ regard." Arthur had to look up to see my bondmate's fury. "Disrespecting a guard's bondmate is already a death sentence, but now I think I'll add on a good old-fashioned torture session on top of it."

It was the first time that Felix defended me against any vampire. Before he wouldn't say anything to spite his covenmates, but now he would do it if someone said something vile in public. Not everything that I needed from him, but at least he's starting to show signs of true loyalty. That's all I need. That's what I need him to do. Even if he's a vampire if we're stuck together I at least want to have this. _Loyalty_ is a wolf's best trait, and seemingly his kind could show an ounce of it when the situation required. While I loathed the feeling of getting closer to a vampire, the slight fluttering of my heart from the bond couldn't be denied.

Shattering glass took my attention off of Felix and back onto Arthur. The man had broken his empty whiskey shot glass into hundreds of tiny pieces, making a ruckus in the bar. People stared at us, looking for what made that _crack_ sound. Well, it was Arthur, and the look of derangement on his face shone through as he let out a deep chuckle, like the night before. "Oh, Felix, you know that if you want to kill me, all you have to do is break the law and get me right in here. Not that hard, I know, but come _on_ , have some fun with me, you won't regret it tomorrow morning when it's _your_ head that gets cut off. I bet Caius would have a field day finding out new torture methods, testing them on you. He still gets off on that stuff, right?"

"Insults will get you nowhere, lowlife," Felix sneered, walking up right next to where I sat. Where I sat _quietly_ , to be precise. "You said you wanted to talk here, but clearly if this man is what you want to talk about ━ This isn't the place to talk about whatever it is you wish to speak with me about and I wish to be away from this _asshole_ of a vampire before sunrise." He spoke in frantically cut off sentences that didn't make much sense, but I could hear the anger coursing through his veins. He didn't swear from what I knew. Small words here and there, but not outright insults. I looked up, our eyes locked on each other once more. "Aurora, we should get back before we make a scene."

Arthur let out a scoff. "You never let the girl out to have some fun. First time in Italy and all she can do is be in your room. What kind of mate are you if you don't let her have some other people in her life? I was just playing around, you know." His tone lacked any remorse for the insults he'd used against me. Calling me a wolf in referencing leashes. I'm no domesticated animal and he should damn well know better than to say such things to a true wolf. If we were in a more secluded and private area he would have already been bitten for the things he said. Nobody has the right to treat me like that. Not a king and not a _asshole vampire._ Arthur held no dignity when he muttered, "Clearly you can't make her happy if her walls were so easy to break down."

My mate took one last look at him and seethed with loathing, "If you don't get out of this bar right now I will kill you and every last human in here. I don't care who you think you are or think that your gift, whatever it is, will get you out of here alive. It won't. I'll go across any ocean, any landmass, if it means that I can rip you apart and throw your remains into whatever volcano is nearest. If I ever see you again, you'll be dead before you know that I'm there. The Volturi give no second chances, and that goes for dealing with the _elite guard_ as well. You are nothing. Nothing you do will amount to anything. No matter how long you've lived, how many humans or wolves you've killed, it doesn't matter. You will be erased just the same. Nobody that walks this Earth will be able to remember you because nobody would ever love such a vile and useless man who thinks harassing young women is an acceptable way to spend immortality."

Untempered silence rang out between the three of us, with me not wanting to say anything that would lead to someone getting attacked. One wrong move and I'd set Arthur off, leaving a battle that could flip a switch and turn into a war. If he has a coven like he said, they'd come after Felix for killing their covenmate. One coven and the Volturi up against each other would lead to another battle. Another battle means the start of a war, or the end of one. The death of one man shouldn't be this important, but it is. In such a small society one thing leads to another, triggering events that would lead back into more and more chaos. Humans would get killed, wolves could get killed, and vampires would still be behind most of the slaughter. Temperamental beings that thrive off of the life of others, that's what immortals are.

The little things in life matter. Everything you do leads you down a path. One may choose destruction but another could bring about peace. I toed the line of both, unknowing what to do next. Kill him and take the risk or let him go and have a chance that he return, malevolent whisky bottle in hand, ready to bring war to my people and Felix's coven. Only three more. Three. Three is enough when there's only about a hundred vampires on this side of the world. 3% of vampires in the area is enough to cause an uprising, no matter how small. Uprising brings the chance of revolt. _Revolt_ _brings war, war brings greatness, and so was the Great War of time._

Standing up, I switched my gaze between Felix and Arthur, who at this point were ready to pounce. The humans around us had stopped staring and minded their own business. I had a choice. Move forward now and hope that he leaves me alone or burn the bar down in order to cover for our asses when we cause a scene. I'll always choose whatever is right for my family. Right now I'm on thin ice with one of the kings who never liked me in the first place. He could sway Aro into killing me, even if the man seems reasonable. It's what he must have done to get them to start a war with the wolves. Would he really try to torture us for exposure? Does he have that little empathy for the situation at large?

"It was nice to meet you, Arthur," I lied before taking Felix's hand into my own for the first time. My much taller mate seemed pleased by this, but didn't let even a smile slip through, glaring daggers into Arthur as I started to push him to leave with me. Arthur sent me a half-wave as we left the bar hand-in-hand.

Near-death experiences are fun.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

What transpired in the bar shook Felix to the bone, more than it would have if he'd been notified of his mate's dream beforehand. Why she didn't think this was something worthy to tell was beyond him. The guard wished his mate could trust him with the dream she had the night before. Now they were here in the cold as it neared 1:00 AM. _She must be cold_ , he thought, looking down as Aurora made her way through the icy steps of the castle's west side. He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't accept his large coat.

Felix often sighed during these past few days. Sighed at the fact that Aurora was hostile, sighed at Jane's cruel remarks about her species, sighed at Aro's curiosity in relations to his mate. All he could do is sigh at everything and everyone and the way they acted nowadays. It was a repeating pattern, a cycle, but wasn't that normal for vampires? Felix couldn't figure out what went wrong during the past few days. Things were suddenly thrown off. He didn't want to blame his sudden shift in system on his mate, but he didn't know what else could bring about such changes in a five-hundred-year-old elite guard vampire. Surely this hasn't happened to any of his fellow guards. Demetri has been chronically late for his entire immortal life and that's not changing anytime soon. Jane is always difficult and Alec is always passive.

During his first shift with Demetri he'd posed the question but only got a simple "I don't know." That was the problem, nobody knew what was going on. Only a week prior the entire guard and company would scoff at the idea of a wolf and a vampire coming together. Some would call the idea traitorous and disgusting. Jane still held those firm beliefs that were ingrained into her from a young age. Other guard members that knew were holding their tongues for the sake of their well being, not wanting an angry guard member to report them to the three kings of Volterra. Still, the point remained. _Nobody_ knew why, and that made Felix anxious as ever.

Now he stood in front of the door with Aurora, who was noticeably shivering. Four guards stood by the walls, some whispering amongst themselves. Felix didn't try making out whatever things they were saying about the wolf in the hallway, he was too worked up already. His temper flared in his chest, a burning hate forming when he remembered why he was here in the first place. _Arthur._ What a name for a dirtbag. Common but not too fancy. You'd find plenty of Arthurs, but not so much anymore. Felix himself had almost been named Arthur, his father having the name. It was one of his only human memories of the man, the story behind his name. Thankfully he'd been named after his grandfather before him.

Too much could be said about his loathing for Arthur. He hadn't seen the man before, but somehow Arthur had seen him. Having travelled around the world for missions, it was possible that the man had been passing by during Volturi duties. Whatever, it didn't matter that he knew of him because he didn't know _him._ He knew of his standing, of the job he held. The vast majority of vampires know of the elite guard and the members it holds. Names are known just because Jane likes to gloat after a victory and tries to show her status by having them all know. Knowing of a person and understanding the way they work are two entirely different things and Felix knew that. That didn't change his hatred that burned inside of his chest, almost taking him over when Arthur dared to make foul comments about his mate. The man didn't understand Aurora's true value and clearly wanted to use the young wolf. It wasn't a crime by law, but in Felix's eyes he deserved punishment.

Aurora let out a slightly animalistic annoyed noise as she let herself into their room. Felix was surprised when she didn't immediately lock him out, happy even. The young wolf grabbed a hair tie at the edge of the bed and whipped her hair up into a ponytail, maintaining direct eye contact with Felix the entire time. Her mate tried to look away but remained too mesmerized to move a muscle. Aurora huffed and threw herself onto the bed next, breaking the eye contact she previously maintained.

"And now we're here." Her voice dripped like sweet honey in the spring, calling out to Felix as he stood by the door like he had in the morning. "Same spot, different time. Is it normal for mates to stand by the door while their women flop on the beds or is that specific to mine?"

She teased him. Or taunted him. Felix couldn't decide which one it was. "It's my job to keep you guarded at all times Aurora, or have you forgotten all that you've been told about mates?" His mate sent him an annoying glance as she furrowed her head into a pillow. "There's much we need to talk about and dodging the question or simply avoiding the topic of what happened at the bar will do no good for either of us."

The same honey-laced voice snapped back with a simple, "You know what happened at the bar so there's no need to discuss it further."

Felix knew she was a difficult woman to talk to. He knew that when she told him to off himself. Still, he wanted for the two of them to speak to one another like individuals and mates rather than have her outcast him as her enemy, an enemy of her people and her family. The tall guard took in a deep and unneeded breath before he spoke back to his stubborn mate, "I for one am under the impression that you didn't tell me about your dream because you don't trust me. While I may understand why you don't, we need to have open communication to get anywhere, to have any bond whatsoever. I have been quite clear when I say that I do care about you and want the best for you, and whether or not that includes you meeting up with vampires you meet in your dreams doesn't matter to me. It's the fact that I did not know that you were meeting with another man, a vampire who appeared in a recent or old dream, and could have gotten yourself killed. What you did was dangerous as all hell and should not be repeated under any circumstances."

"You expect me to trust you when you clearly don't trust any of the decisions I make. I had a plan and it didn't work because I forgot that I invited you to that bar. Arthur would have died tonight if you hadn't grown some balls and shown up," Aurora admits, shaking her head as she glares daggers into Felix's skull. "It doesn't matter whether or not Arthur is a man or a woman or anything in between because I could have taken any vampire down. This one mistake won't happen again because I'm not inviting you anywhere from now on."

"There's no need for such black and white decisions," Felix tried to reason, not liking the idea of his mate not taking him anywhere for the rest of eternity. Finding time to spend together was already hard due to her hardheadedness, but this was cutting off the one thing she'd given him, a small fragment of a chance with him. A single invite somewhere meant more than anything in the morning, even if they had a fight. "And for the record, I do trust your decision making skills. One mistake isn't going to change that. You didn't hear me trying to stop you from insulting my kings' positions. I knew that you were doing that for a reason and didn't make an effort to undermine you." Explanations for his actions seemed to do little to quell Aurora's annoyance. She was hurt by her own perspective of what he said to her, he knew that. While it may not have been his words, the way her mind processed the situation upset her to no end. Jumping to conclusions is a trait shared by both wolves and vampires, who must jump from one place to another in order to survive. Felix didn't realize how that would play out when someone was already hurting, when their perspective had been placed in their mind from such an early age. Years and years of trauma built up and ready to explode at any minute. His words could do little in satiating that small semblance of innocence that she could have left in her. That route is inaccessible.

"Aurora, what happened at the bar wasn't your fault. I would rather know when you're leaving and know if you've gone missing than to be left worrying in the castle over your safety. Believe it or not, I do worry when you leave." The girl whipped her head back up to look into Felix's maroon tinted eyes, a wave of guilt passing through their weak bond. "I have no wishes to control you or what you do while you're out of my sight. My only fear is that you underestimate a vampire's strength and get taken down or captured for information. Not all vampires are as civil as my covenmates and I. There are many things that someone could do to you that I would rather not explain in detail. True wolves are still an endangered species and while I know your family would try to save you as well as myself I don't know if they or myself could get there in time to save your life or mind."

o the touch, soft and smooth in ways he'd only remembered in his human life. She reminded him of all the things he'd lost over the years. Memories, happy nights filled with dreams and wonder. Everything he once had led right back to her warm brown eyes and heavily tanned skin. She screamed warmth, loyalty, and power. He didn't identify with the freedom of a wolf, but as it laid before him he couldn't help but wonder what true freedom felt like. The absence of death sure did free him from worries of the beyond, but was that what he needed to fear most in this world? The end of what he could be? Should he be fearing the beginning that is life instead?

Still, putting his finger down on what made her so different from the things he valued before her seemed almost impossible. Sure he'd had a few lovers as a human, but even then he wouldn't go the full way with any of those women. Mostly girls looking for an escape, but that didn't feel like Aurora. She valued loyalty, loving one person until the day she died. Even then she would die with him. The women he'd been with before would move on after him, find another man to lay with, have children with. For Aurora, he was the only one she would have. She'd made that choice coming to Italy with the elite guard, in becoming somewhat of an ambassador for her people. Aurora chose one rather than many, and that made her stand out.

In that she's hard to get along with, choosing avoidance and insults over any other means of communication. She's not used to equal ground in her pack, he'd previously assumed. They had their social hierarchy and stuck to it. She made some of the decisions as the future Alpha, but would stand down the second her father came into the discussion. Lower than her parents but higher than her cousin and siblings. Now she had someone who in being her mate was at the same level. Felix assumed she was put out of her comfort zone just as he had in being paired with someone of a different species and background.

And so here they were, stuck being out of their comfort zones. Felix tried to empathize with his mate the best he could as they worked their feelings out. Openness in the Volturi is almost unheard of unless speaking to one's soul sibling. Demetri had been the first one to get to see even an ounce of who Felix really was. Everyone else either saw him as a brute or as a shy giant. Both assumptions had some reality tied into them, but neither on their own are remotely true. You couldn't fit one person into a two or three word label. People have dimension. Most show different aspects to different people, shifts to tone around their kings or other covens and covenmates. No one way to describe each other or anyone else, just stuck trying to figure out what is the most correct rather than what _is_ correct.

The little wolf crossed her arms as her mate got an inch closer to her, eyes still gazing into his. "You don't know what to do with me, do you? That's why you act so strange."

Slightly taken aback by her sudden change of tone and subject, Felix awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Well, yes, I guess you could say that. You're a bit odd, Aurora. One moment you seem to be getting better talking to me and being in my presence and the next you're running off and almost getting yourself killed by asking me to apologize to you in a _bar_ of all places. To be fair, I've never met a wolf, let alone a wolf like yourself. I don't see myself as acting _strange_ as you so kindly put it, just acting the way I would around someone who I can't read correctly. Social interaction with you is complicated already, being an unwilling mate and all, but to add in more dynamics is almost impossible sometimes. You confuse me."

"You're far more confusing than I am," Aurora deflected.

"In what ways?" Felix questioned, looking a bit puzzled himself. "What things do I do that are confusing?"

"Guarding my door while I eat, insisting on getting to know me better but still refusing to acknowledge the things your coven has done to traumatize me." Felix sighed again, like he had so many times during the past week. "Those are some of the most confusing things you do. Wolves leave each other to eat and don't speak until they've apologized for their actions. There's no brushing things under the rug in my culture. It's either you apologize and get forgiven, which is required, or you never speak to each other again. No exceptions to this rule."

"Do you realize that I am a guard for the Volturi and that guarding is what I do for a living?" Felix had to hold back a laugh as he spoke, "On the apologizing bit, you told me that if I wanted to speak to you I would have to apologize at the bar. Since I clearly showed up there, a natural assumption would be that I was there to apologize to you for not acknowledging my role in the destruction of your species, no matter how miniscule it is due to my young age. I am very sorry that me guarding the door made you uncomfortable and if you don't like it I will refrain from such behavior in the future. As much as protecting you is in my nature it is my job as your mate to keep you as comfortable as possible in a place designed to be uncomfortable for wolves."

Yes, the way the castle was set up provided little comfort to a true wolf. No space to breathe, which was perfect for a vampire. Wolves needed space to have their squabbles and to hold their lives, but vampires liked to be cooped up in dark spaces. Felix found no comforts in the great outdoors, with snow even becoming a hindrance to his joints when he was on long winter missions. Travel was enjoyed for culture and not sights.

His mate's eyes diverted their attention away from Felix and to the phone sitting at the edge of the bed. Aurora's no doubt just by looking at the clear phone case. Felix hadn't bothered protecting his with anything. Worst came to worst he would just use his hefty salary and buy another phone. At least he wasn't as destructive as Demetri, who seemed to have a new phone but same phone number every week. He pays special attention to the numbers inputted into his phone, knowing that by next week or next month he'll have to redo them all. Felix's mouth upturned into a smile at the thought of his brother's clumsy nature.

"What's strange about me, Felix?" Aurora questioned after her eyes got lost on her phone. She didn't look back at him as she picked up her personal electronic device. "You say you don't get me at all, but I don't see what's so confusing about my behavior. I've made it very clear why I act the way I do."

Felix had to chuckle at that. "For one, you seem to expect me to be able to read your mind and understand why you're upset when I have no ability to do so. I know that wolves have a mental link to one another that would allow for such an action to be performed, but it should be very clear that I am no wolf and would have no access to an ability like that. Some open communication between the two of us would do us both some good in terms of lowering our anxieties and erasing the conflicts that come up one after the other. Dwelling would do us no good." The man had to take some time to think before continuing, "You also eat your pancakes with a knife. That's peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Felix had to nod. Aurora let out an annoyed huff. "That's in no way peculiar. Imagine calling something your mate does peculiar. What an insult to my instincts."

"Sometimes I can't tell if you're joking or not, Aurora," Felix admits, going further into his reasoning for why his mate does _strange_ things, "Your 'jokes' seem to either be sarcastic remarks or outright insults. I am to pick between the two and I would hope that it's always the first but I know that over half the time it's the latter. Your tone of voice when speaking to me makes no sense at all. Why speak so offensively when there's no fight going on? Raising your voice and rude statements are meant for moments of anger, not random spurts of annoyance. I can't tell if things are supposed to hurt or get brushed off or if I'm supposed to know the difference in the first place. Confusing isn't even the start of it."

Aurora went silent. No snarky comments, no sarcastic remarks. She was just _quiet._ Felix scorned himself for her spurts of silence, not knowing if it meant that she was going to blow up at him or if she just needed some time to process what he just said. His mate had become a ticking time bomb to him, always on the edge of exploding and with no way to diffuse her. Felix didn't know if what he said lit her fuse so to speak, so he remained in silent agony as he awaited her response.

He wanted to smash his head in when her response came.

"So you're just old and don't get my generation's sense of humor is what you're trying to say?"

Not the answer that Felix was expecting to get after calling his mate peculiar, or after she expressed her disdain for the label. _Old._ Felix wasn't old, was he? Did one consider someone physically eighteen and mentally five hundred old? Was it the fact that her sense of humor didn't resonate with him? That could make someone seem older than they truly are, and since Aurora seemingly couldn't understand that insults are not often seen as simple jokes... Felix didn't want to be labeled old just as much as Aurora didn't like the term peculiar, it seemed. Surely there's a better term in relation to his humorous side. When Felix thought of old he pictured the three kings. Old meant sitting on a throne and ordering people around. Old meant being wise, which Felix didn't feel he was.

"I certainly am not old," Felix denied, shaking his head. "I just don't find insults humorous."

"Using the word 'humorous' is enough to suggest otherwise," Aurora claimed, much to Felix's dismay. He hated to think that being five hundred meant that he was old. He would always be physically eighteen, meaning that he would be forever young. Was youth not tested in physicality and in soul now? That would make Demetri a toddler and Jane an old woman, neither of which are true. "I'm sorry you can't tell the difference between me joking and me being serious. It's almost always obvious to everyone I meet. Even my uncles and aunts can figure it out, and they're older than dirt."

"I can't tell if that's an apology or not," Felix mutters. Aurora sent him an annoyed glare, making him switch to a less aggravating topic. This was his one chance to shoot his shot while his mate was okay with his presence and the idea of him being so close to her. "Well, if we're both here and there's nothing more to do tonight, how about we go somewhere?"

Aurora's brown eyes tinted yellow as a smile formed on her pert lips. "What did you have in mind, vampire?"

"Hmmm... I was thinking something inside, preferably relaxing after everything that's happened..." Her eyes lit up at the suspense he was pulling. Felix chuckled at her accidentally longing gaze. "There's few spaces that vampires and humans share together, mostly due to vampires being predators and humans horrified by our presence, but one place that we seem to be able to stand each other is located way down below ground. The alcohol celler."

Getting wasted did sound like a fun way to get to know each other.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

By the fifth drink I wasn't sure what I'd found so terrible about being mated to a vampire. Then again, alcohol had an odd way of making every man look like a greek god when they could be a homeless nut job just looking for a quick hookup. I couldn't tell if Felix was pretty, hot, or god-like right now. It could be a mixture of all three. Him being so inhumanly tall didn't help my perception of him. Almost seven foot, he must have at least fifty pounds of pure muscle on him, if not _more._ Working out must be easy when you're a vampire. Wolves just get the urge to eat more food.

He was the guy who defended me against a madman, but I guess he's also the man who got me in a shitty situation. Funny what the mating bond does to people under the influence. I want to hate him, but I also want to fuck him. Hate fuck him? Would that work? No, I would regret it in the morning and hate myself for the rest of my life. Losing my innocence while hammered isn't good. Whiskey breath is bad enough, but I can barely see my toes right now. Funny considering how close I am to them. So... close... to the ground...

Grabbing the half-empty whiskey bottle, I took another slug of the sickeningly sweet liquid. Being a wolf, it took me much longer to get drunk, meaning that even this bottle wouldn't get me much closer to blacking out. Having a fast metabolism comes in handy sometimes, plus the added bonus of a supernaturally strong liver means no damage from a night out. This was about my fifth bottle of liquor, but I knew Felix could take another ten and still be fine for work in half a day. " _Felix_ ," I whined out, almost throwing myself in his direction, giggling like crazy. "Why do you have to look so damn sexy?"

If my mate had any ability to blush, he would have. The closest thing his body had in common was a light shimmer that floated to his cheeks, almost glazy and would be holographic in the sun. Felix let out a cough as he placed his bottle of whiskey down on a table in the cellar we're hiding out in. "You think I'm ━" He coughed. "━ _sexy_?"

I sputtered a bit in disbelief. " _What_? You must know that you're hot shit, Felix. Come _on_ , look at you!" He shook his head in denial, making me frown. "You're tall, you have _curly_ black hair. That jawline, those _muscles._ Girls must be fawning over you every day!"

He didn't look convinced of that, shaking his head once more. "Not only would you _hate_ if that were true." I couldn't deny that. The thought of another woman deciding that she has any rights to my man made me want to bite and claim Felix somewhere visible so the entire world could see that he's _mine_ and _mine only._ "Women don't fawn over me at all. Most are scared that I'm so tall and could break their necks in one fell swoop." He looked down for a second before finishing, "Eh, but there have been a few over the years that don't run the other way the second they see me."

To that I had to take another shot. So it _had_ happened. Another woman in his mind at some point. Of course I couldn't blame him for such a thing. It would be petty for me to hold that against him. I still couldn't shake the worry that another would come into his mind again. I haven't given him much of a chance and it would make sense for him to seek affection somewhere else, with _someone_ else.

"But ━ yeah those girls should be dead by now. Humans don't live very long. Mostly set ups with my parents for courting. Marriage and all that for the family," Felix tried to explain himself through slurred speech. "Plus I never actually did much with them. A few kisses here and there but it never meant anything. I'm still all yours."

"You better be. I'm a jealous woman who doesn't share her men." Felix raised an eyebrow as he almost choked on his drink. "You're mine whether you or I like it so may as well make a claim over you. Cause the bond makes us all starry for each other and it's kinda gross if you think about it. I mean you actually went to the bar to _apologize_ to your woman. Who does that sort of thing? In the movies the woman has to come running back before the man gets with the girl the main girl wasn't supposed to be worried about. It's all so fluid and gross. Like ━ well, I have to _feel_ your emotions all the time and that's gross. Where did this anxiety come from? Wait, that's _you._ "

Oh, that part of being tied together is no fun. All of that anxiety at the bar could have just been Felix pacing back and forth in some dark chamber of the castle. Man has no chill whatsoever sometimes. I'll try to joke and _whoop_ , anxiety. Not even my mother gets this worked up. Or Auntie Teah, who's been on anxiety meds for years now. The days of being carefree are clearly gone, replaced by worrying Felix and all his handsome ass.

"Wait so you _feel_ that through the bond?" He sounded shocked to say the least. "Damn that must be what's making me so irritated. You're so irritable that it's spilling over to my side of the bond."

"I am _not_ irritable!" I exclaimed, making him laugh. "Plus it's not your _side of the bond_. We share that bond so it's also your fault for letting it affect you so much." Felix let out a knowing scowl and I crossed my arms. "Taking responsibility must not be in a vampire's nature. How many times do I have to say that sometimes ━ sometimes you _Felix_ and it has to be hard for everyone around you."

"Wait, wait," Felix had to cough before he continued, "You're telling me that the reason you find me difficult is because _'I Felix'_? That's the reason why?" I couldn't stop the torrent of giggles that spilled out of my mouth as I rocklily placed my whiskey bottle down on the table. "Aurora, you are _piss drunk._ Not the tipsy kind of drunk, the I'm-going-to-make-a-mistake-in-three-minutes drunk. I'm taking you back."

" _No no no no no no_ ," I whined out as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Normally I would absolutely hate this, but he's right and I'm too drunk to care. The worst I could do is nibble his neck a little bit and even if I could gather the strength to do so I wouldn't want to end up getting stuck. I'd fall asleep and have them still inside when I wake up. I have a little mercy when dealing with Felix. "Please let me have more." My last effort to get some more before bed.

"Absolutely not," Felix said back. He stumbled up the stairs as he brought me back up, already losing himself to the alcohol he'd previously drank. "You, go to sleep and wake up tomorrow with a headache and I'll nurse you back to health."

"Nurse me?" He nodded. "No. I'm a big girl. A big, big wolf."

"Yes, yes, your wolf is huge Aurora," Felix calmed me with a sigh. He opened up the door to reveal the room empty and the sheets just where I'd left them. My bag that held the few remaining articles of clothing I had was nowhere to be seen oddly enough. I must have left it somewhere when sober. "Now go to sleep and hope that your body won't hate you in the morning, mia vita." I didn't know what the last bit meant, but to be fair I was too tired to care. Felix chuckled and kissed the top of my head, making my face scrunch up as I shoved my face into a pillow in embarrassment.

It was worth it.


	7. Avid abomination

The night brought forth minor difficulties for Felix. He had to watch over his mate, who would freak out if she woke up to him staring at her intently or perched by the door. He couldn't say that he blamed his younger mate for having such a reaction, he felt like a stranger rather than a mate to Aurora. Felix stayed far enough away for comfort but close enough to know that he was keeping her safe and sound in his mostly unused bed.

It was around 9:00 AM when Aurora's phone went off for the first time that day. The chime of the notification brought it to Felix's attention right away. Seeing that it was one of her friends, he thought it was best to respond rather than to leave this person in the dust, potentially call, and hence wake his peaceful mate up.

**_PRIVATE CHATS_ **

**QUEEN LEAH:**  
Are you alive?

 **ME:**  
Asleep

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Send pic for proof

 **ME:  
** She's asleep

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
So who has her phone?

 **ME:**  
Felix

 **QUEEN LEAH:  
** The tall guy?  
The hot one?

 **ME:**  
I'm taken

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Send pic for proof

 **ME:**  
She'll kill me

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
No she won't  
She's sweet

 **ME:**  
She bit me

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Wait really????  
Like no joke??

 **ME:**  
Yeah she bit me  
Tried to bite my brother  
and my sister  
Looked like she wanted to bite my dad too

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
What did they do?

 **ME:**  
exist  
idk

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Take an embarrassing pic

 **ME:**  
No  
why would I do that to her?  
she looks cute tho

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Do you like her?

 **ME:**  
do you interrogate all of her partners?

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
you consider her your partner

 **ME:**  
I mean yeah we're kinda stuck together  
may as well  
plus she's cute

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
have you squished her cheeks together yet

 **ME:**  
Why would I do that?

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Tart looks cute when her cheeks are all squishy  
Like a little loaf of bread

 **ME:**  
If she wakes me up you owe me  
She's bitey  
and hungover

 **QUEEN LEAH:  
** Why was she drinking?

 **ME:**  
why not?

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
should have known you were irresponsible

 **ME:**  
I carried her back

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Did she reveal anything while drunk?  
She usually does that  
She called my brother a salty fish once  
and my ex a zargot

 **ME:**  
What's a zargot????

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
ask her idk she wouldn't tell us

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
anyways you better treat her well  
Or the entire pack will get you  
I'll get you  
and kill you  
because I'm just like that

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
So you better watch out man  
My brother may be a kid but he can bite

 **ME:**  
Mhm please don't bite me  
I can handle Aurora  
but nobody else

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Is she still asleep?  
boop her cheek for me

 **ME:**  
What is your obsession with harassing Aurora?  
What has she done?

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
wdym she's my friend  
it's not harassing when you've booped her for 30 years

 **ME:**  
she's 19???

 **QUEEN LEAH:  
** no  
in spirit we've booped each other

 **ME:**  
I'm not looking for death  
she's finally being nice to me  
finally

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
just a warning she drools in her sleep  
like a lot  
she's like a dog  
a cute little puppy

 **ME:**  
doubt she likes being called that

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
Whatever  
she only bites you  
not me  
she loves me

 **ME:**  
shit she's waking up  
gotta go

 **QUEEN LEAH:**  
better make her happy  
or I'll make you pay

Felix couldn't help but laugh as Aurora almost fell off the bed and onto the floor. Thankfully he took this chance to help her back onto the bed as she hung off it's side. She whined and tried to throw him off of her, to no avail. Far too strong and large for her to do so while half-asleep.

"Get away," she whined at him. "What did I do to deserve your horrible presence?" He laughed again.

"Well, let's see. You got drunk and needed someone to save you from making terrible decisions that you would regret for the rest of eternity." Aurora let out a knowing whine before stuffing her face into a pillow like she'd done the night prior. "Don't look so down. Nothing happened last night, if you can even remember what was said between the two of us. For the most part you showed that you do have the ability to be nice towards me if you so wish, which is refreshing considering our previous conversations have been hostile. Though I do admire your ability to hold your whiskey."

Her face blushed a deep red as she looked away. Felix took pride in making her blush at every turn. A sign that somewhere, no matter how deep inside, he was getting to his mate, making her feel something for him that she'd never felt for anyone else before. It sent confidence down his spine every time she looked up into his eyes. Amber on carmine. Those eyes stared into his soul and stained his dead heart.

"At least my head doesn't hurt. That would suck." Aurora let out a large yawn as she flipped onto her back, gazing intently into red eyes. "I remember what was said between us last night. We were both drunk off our asses and ━ well it just doesn't matter now. What got said got said and there's nothing we can do to go back in time and take back what we said so it's better to just move on with our lives. Clearly I wasn't holding myself enough with the things I said to you. Stupid on my part. Not your fault."

The man's face instantly dropped from a dashing smile to a near frown. Felix didn't understand what she meant by that, if he was supposed to be worried or offended or anything in between those emotions. The way she spoke hinted more towards negative thoughts, but her tone remained so cutthroat that it could be interpreted as mere morning lag. "You don't mean that, do you?" Stillness raced towards them both, taking over just as it had many times before.

That cold feeling of worry ran through Felix's heart in a way it never had. The one chance he got at proving himself was taken away once before, by the man in her dreams who remained on a short list of people Felix truly hated. That one tiny, miniscule chance that presented itself while they drank away their thoughts and feelings, was it all for nothing? Getting her to open up enough to get to see inside her mind was a challenge in and of itself, but sober Aurora brought little comfort in terms of change. One mindset for her entire life, never straying away. He had _one_ _chance_. To set fire to a woman whose fire had been dimming for so long. _Because of him_ , she would add. In the end, that one chance was only given because he was involved in what made her hurt, what ended up breaking any trust she could lay in a vampire's grasp.

Panic wrung itself into Felix's lungs. The kind that pressed and pressed and wouldn't go away, dropping your heart into the pit of your stomach. He hadn't been this anxious since before his turning, back when everything could change at any moment, when Aro could decide that he was not worth his time and simply kill him off like he did every week. Felix felt completely and utterly hopeless under his woman. He would bend to her will if she so desired, not that she knew that. Desperation would leak into his lungs whenever he saw her. He'd been so grateful for the chance he'd been given, and now he was ready to face the fall if he failed her.

"No, I don't," She whispered, almost to herself, as her eyes started to drift away from his. No longer having that contact, Felix let out a steady breath, handing his mate's phone back to her. A slight flush found itself on Aurora's cheeks as his hand touched her own. She shrank back, pulling her hand away from his as she opened up her phone. "You and Leah were talking, huh?"

"I'm so sorry," Felix sputtered out. "I didn't know if you wanted me to ignore her or to text her back. Knowing how some people get when ignored I elected to do the latter for you and _not_ take any of her advice when it came to assaulting you in your sleep ━" He stopped for a moment as he saw Aurora's face go from blushed to confused. "She wanted me to poke you and to squash your cheeks together. I did neither as it would be highly inappropriate for me to do so."

Wishful thinking on his part hoped that she wouldn't scorn him for invading her privacy and talking to her friend in place of her. Lord knew what she could do to him while angry. A bite isn't the worst thing Aurora Canyon is capable of. No, a wolf of her stature could tear anyone apart in a matter of seconds, her wolf taking over in place of her anger. Bonds would save him from death only, and he knew that sometimes there were fates worse than death. As a vampire, who knew what Aurora could do. Take down his coven in one fell swoop? Perhaps she could be merciful and leave a few siblings behind.

His anxiety was through the roof every time she got quiet like this, when she just _wouldn't speak._ In a matter of seconds she went from a spitfire to a silent wolf capable of true malice. A slip of her tongue would leave him on edge, wanting more yet wanting to beg her for mercy. It was a process with her. Comfort needed to be in place for her to understand when he is trying to be a good mate. Comfort. He needed to give her _comfort_ , yet right now he's as far from comfortable as he can get. This game of push and pull needed to stop soon, lest he lose himself trying to work out what his mate wanted from him.

"It's okay Felix," she said, her voice snapping the tension Felix felt brewing in his lungs. "Anyways, there's absolutely nothing to do today besides some paperwork Aro wanted me to do before next week, and that can be done tomorrow. Why does he send _me_ to do paperwork? Doesn't he know a wolf's attention span is not as long as the average humans, and even those beings have trouble doing such useless work? Plus, couldn't he just do this stuff? Send it over and have me fill in the blanks? Figuring out how many wolves are in my pack isn't that hard knowing that I could just text him the numbers and have him input them. Why have me do it all?"

"Aro is a busy man, Aurora," Felix tried to explain. "And he likely thought you were the best to do this because you also need to put in the correct ages, names, wolf colors and types, plus the mates of everyone. He wouldn't be able to get that information correct from one text and he trusts that you will know of any other information he should know, such as diet restrictions and allergies. The wolves are your people, not his, and you are their leader now. Maybe you aren't the Alpha of your pack, but you will be the Alpha in the eyes of the vampire community now that your existence has been legalized. Believe it or not, Aro doesn't give important paperwork to just anyone. He doesn't trust that my covenmates will do it right, or his way, or _both._ "

"Why does he need to know who's mated to who?" Felix shook his head and chuckled.

"For _seating arrangements._ The Volturi are like royalty and host a plethora of balls during the time we aren't imposing the law around the globe. If wolves are in the picture, he will want them to attend his fancy balls together. He's a man of politics and will use mated pairs in his own little deals." Aurora shivered, but Felix remained unphased. "It's not an issue unless one makes it an issue. It's been his way of policy for years and it's worked well enough so far. Word has a hard time to get around for vampires, even when we move so fast. We prefer to stay in the same place, even when it comes time to leave or talk to people. We aren't very social in nature, barring Aro and a few others in our coven."

The very few times Felix could remember actually getting out for anything other than work were to meet up with Demetri after the missions they weren't sent on together. Of course, that was before they were found to be soul brothers. One doesn't just separate a soul family member from their other part, even when it comes to missions. Those times it was only Demetri who he spoke with. No humans and no vampires. None caught his eye. Eternity is a long time to spend trying to make friends, and a few more years of near-isolation hasn't hurt any vampires for a long time. Not that he knew of, at least.

"That explains a lot." Felix had to raise an eyebrow at this. Aurora sighed. "Your behavior, and that of your covenmates. You aren't very, let's say, socially _adept._ Inept in most situations, I would say. You can't seem to figure out when what you're doing is confusing or socially inappropriate for species other than your own. Wolves are in tune with each other, sensing every disturbance in each other's mental and emotional state. If someone felt sad one day, we would know and do everything in our power to help them. For you it seems to take you awhile to figure out what's actually wrong and how to fix it. We're polar opposites in that regard."

"I ━" he couldn't deny it even if he tried. " _Look,_ we're just _different._ Yeah, _different_. We don't think like a pack and don't check up on each other. We're each our own person and that's okay. There's hierarchy but that could get taken down in a few seconds if someone wanted to take over." Now it was time for Aurora to raise an eyebrow. "Not that anyone here would _want_ to do that. I'm perfectly happy with the way the kings run things around the castle. I'm just pointing out the differences between us so we can further understand each other."

There were so many subtle things that made vampires and wolves alike, but with every value they shared there was one to oppose it. Vampires being reclusive while wolves travel in packs, wolves working for the betterment of their pack while vampires often turn against one another if it benefits them. In all ways one could say that every being shares similarities with another, but not all species are mortal enemies like vampires and true wolves, who’ve been fighting since the dawn of time. How a mating bond could work between two different people such as themselves, Felix didn’t know. He wished he did, but that knowledge remained unknown to the man.

Now they were here, stuck together in an awkward battle against time and nature. Felix wanted to have her, to get that chance to have a true mate, but he couldn’t push his mate too far, lest he push her further than he could ever pull. Being patient is what he did for a living. Making sure that the world doesn’t fall into shambles is a part of a Volturi guard’s job. One could say it’s their very purpose in undead life. If he could make sure that the world around him doesn’t fall into chaos, he’d be damn sure to make sure his personal life doesn’t fall apart as well.

Aurora sat before him, as perfect as the day he first laid eyes on her. Something about her wolf called to Felix, and it was unlike anything he’d felt before. A small tug pressed against his chest, wanting more than he could have. It was torture to have her not be his. Not yet, he wanted to remind himself, but the reminder almost did more harm than good, nearly cancelling out with the uncertainty of it all. Because Aurora Canyon is not his, and for a vampire whose possessive nature sometimes gets the better of him that’s the worst scenario. She could bite and kick and scream, but if she was his it didn’t matter. Verbal abuse didn’t matter because he was already hers. Perhaps that was the most painful part of it all, the lack of reciprocation. Left in the dust, wanting more than you can have. Greedy, some would call it, but it was nature that brought them together, and he’d be damned if their natures tore them apart.

“Is that what you want?” Of course that’s what I want, he wanted to snap back, but refrained from doing so. “To get to know me, to be my mate? Would you be willing to put up with everything that comes with being mated to a wolf? We’re no angels and we don’t work the way you do. One thing that’s normal may be taboo. Our bodies don’t function like a human or a vampire and the days before the full moon make us aggressive as all hell.” She let out a deep sigh before continuing, “And you’d need to come back at some point, come with me to Washington. A wolf without their pack is weak, and I refuse to be a weak wolf in Italy, surrounded by vampires who aren’t too keen on my existence. I need to be with them by next month or any stray vampire around here could end up dead ━”

“Whatever you need, Aurora, I’ll let you have it. I can’t fully leave my coven though, they do need me. Being so high up, I am responsible for a lot that goes on inside here and it could be anarchy if Demetri goes off the rails again while I’m absent.” His mate seemed to understand, but that didn’t stop the scowl of disappointment from appearing on her face. “Look, there’s only so much we can do while inside of this room and worrying over future plans. For all I know the full moon is three weeks away and shouldn’t be fretted over until at least next week, when it will be almost two weeks since you came. In the meantime we can do things to help integrate you into the lives of other vampires.”

If the scowl she gave before was from disappointment, this was from anger. No, Aurora doesn’t like vampires, she’s made that very clear to her mate, a known vampire. Being around anyone who can be killed by her would not seem to be a good idea, but Felix knew that if she remained cooped up in their room one of them would go crazy. Shared bond emotions hint to Aurora first, then Felix through her. Demetri was all alone and had been for the past week, meaning that he would be getting himself into some trouble soon if Felix didn’t divert his attention onto something or someone else. What better way to reintroduce his brother to his mate than to have them in the same area together?

“Just give it a chance, Aurora, you may find that not all vampires you claim to hate are entirely bad people. My brother is great and many of my covenmates are reasonable.” Some, not all, but he wouldn’t say that right now. No need to frighten her or give her any doubts. “Whatever experiences you’ve had with vampires have not been ones with my coven. We are civil, barring Jane and Caius, but everyone knows that Jane and Caius have rubbed off on each other over the centuries. They shouldn’t have been some of your first impressions of our coven, so I am sorry you had to deal with their rudeness.”

“Rude doesn’t even begin to cover the shit those two do. How does Caius retain his position while being a haughty brat that nobody could ever like unless forced to?” Felix laughed at that. A question he’d posed to his soul brother back when he was human. He was surprised when Marcus didn’t kill him for slandering his brother. “If I were his mate I would rather die. He’s vile and cruel and an idiot for messing with wolves. It’s as if he looks for everyone in the room and picks out a marginalized group to blame his problems on. Just like every shitty dictator in history. We hate this person so let’s kill them all! Give me a break, he’s a grade A asshole with no moral backing whatsoever. Your cats have more class than he does, and they pissed on one of the plants yesterday.”

While he may be his king, Felix couldn’t help but agree. His king didn’t say many nice things about anyone but Jane and even then it was praising her for her skilled gift she’d gained when turning into a vampire. Before her he must have been a pain to drag around. No matter what someone does, he’ll find a way to insult them from it. Aro’s reasoning for his leadership role is that he’s good at scaring the criminals. But surely Aro could have figured out some better way to scare people. He could just laugh and all of the guards would want to throw themselves into volcanos. No, there has to be something else that keeps him up so high, but Felix doesn’t know the answer to that.

“Why he’s up so high isn’t my concern and I am in no place to question his power over the vampire community,” Felix says with a sigh. “All I know is that I have control over what I do and what I do only. Yes, I have influence, but only to those in this coven who care about what I have to say. To those numbers, maybe three. Demetri and Alec seem to listen, oddly along with Marcus as of the last few hundred years. Everyone else would rather go their own way than listen to the tallest person in this coven.” Aurora let out a small laugh at his last comment. "Let me show you what my coven is really like, then you can make a judgement on us based on who I show you."

"Sounds a bit biased," Aurora mentioned. "You could show me your friends and not the people who I know will hate me. A sly tactic, I will admit."

He chuckled before looking at the door. "If it makes you feel any better, it seems that the rest of my coven has no idea that I'm mated to a wolf. The ones that do don't seem to have a problem with it. They wouldn't say anything to your face or in any way that could send the word back to you, which usually means silence for the rest of us. We would never risk your teeth sinking into our systems and killing us. I may have the benefit of being your mate, but the rest of the Volturi don't have that luxury. My brother doesn't judge you for being a wolf, although you did hurt his pride when you knocked him out cold with a mere play dart." Aurora laughed at the memory, which made Felix happy with himself. "I won't bring naturally unkind people to you."

"Do you have somewhere in mind? Do the guards of the Volturi congregate somewhere to get whatever social needs they have met?" She took a long pause before continuing, "I don't socialize outside of my group, and even when I do its because my father makes me. Keeping up the act of being just another normal _human_ native tribe member takes a lot of effort. Wolves relate to each other and that's how we work so well with one another. Same language, same full moon activities."

There's only one time of the month that you see the guards together, and even some don't come to that event. Hosted best when Demetri or Marcus (who for some reason spends the most time with the guard, bringing his queen along as well) decide to get off their asses and find some time to plan the event of the evening. Guard night. One six hour event involving drinking and movies, although most of the drinking is between the newer guard members who haven't learned to let go of their human nature. Younger guards get to know the ancient ones and people find out just what it means to have fun as a vampire in a human-oriented world. Felix hadn't skipped one since finding Demetri as his soul brother, the bastard dragging him along to every one, but he planned on skipping it if it meant he could spend more time with his newly found mate.

"New activities could be a good thing for you." She didn't have a response to that, reverting back to her awkward silence. Felix sighed before continuing, "Guard night will have all of the guards who are willing to talk to people. Since most of us are reclusive, many miss the event. The best people are always there and make sure to put on a show for the rest of the guard. Jane never attends and Marcus should be there to police anyone who attempts to be disrespectful." Aurora's eyes only lit up slightly as her body shifted to face Felix, who turned back to look her in her carmel eyes. "Drinks, a movie, and some new people who aren't the worst of our kind for you to get to know. I know for a fact that Afton will try to get you to spill some secrets, so don't mind him. He and Santiago always make bets for who'll spill the best secret of the night, so new people are often targeted."

As he awaited her response, he couldn't help but notice the way her lip curled up as he spoke. Better than when it curled down into a clear frown, but not the same as a smile. Was she not used to smiling in front of people? Being as curious as he was, he pondered on the idea as he waited. Surely a woman like her could smile, he'd seen her do it before, but was it a rare occurrence or something she did on a regular basis? The minor detail shook the man, but he sat, calm.

"Just no drinking, not after last night." He could work with that.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Tonight is the first night that I have the chance to meet new people, and because of that I don't know how to feel. While Felix surely did whatever he could to get me here, reminding me that an _adult_ (if you could call Marcus that, he looked a bit younger than myself. I guess his chronological age matters most in this castle) would be there to manage the situation. People aren't my strong suit, they never have been. The best I could do is socialize with Leah and her pack, and even then they're a type of wolf. Even if they didn't know they were wolves, _I did,_ and that's what matters.

Not much more had been said between Felix and I, with both of us spending our time on opposite ends of the room. The cats decided to come in around noon, where they prodded against my legs looking for attention. Both of them seem to like me well enough to spend any time with me. I'd learned that their names are Marley and Lui. Apparently Alec found them on the street and decided to take them home. Being one of Aro's favorites, he's allowed to keep him as long as he's the one to take care of him. How he managed to keep them safe in a family of vampires, I have no clue. I haven't seen much of Alec, who doesn't come into Felix's and I's room at all, but he'll be at guard night.

For most of the day I spent time on my computer, working on my online schoolwork. This year my parents decided it would be best for the entire pack to go remote. Homeschool. It led to a decrease in vampire attacks and helps us blend in. Wifi is easy to find when your uncle works at a local tech firm. While the work is a bit harder than when I was in-person, I say that it's worth it. If anything goes wrong I can just text my parents and ask them what the answer to a really hard question is. They almost always answer, but now it'll take longer due to time zone differences. Nine hours ahead isn't the best, but it's what I have to work on.

By the time 8:00 PM hit, we were ready to go. I wore semi-formal clothes. Well, Felix didn't find them formal, but he's probably used to stuck up rich people clothes. My pants must have cost about $100 and my makeup... lord that stuff does put a dent in your budget. Why does it have to be so expensive? I thankfully got most of mine from my birthday money because I would have to save up for months to be able to buy such high quality makeup. Felix doesn't have the luxury of being a woman and wearing makeup, although he could blend into society better if he invested in some blush.

We didn’t link arms or hold hands, simply walked next to each other awkwardly as ever. Felix didn’t look down and I refused to look up, rather comfortable in my discomfort. Many vampires could be seen walking down the halls, some with their mates and some with their friends. Never once did I see Jane or Caius during this time. Best case scenario is that the two of them stay cooped up in their rooms and complain to whoever will listen all night. I feel bad for Caius’ poor wife, dealing with a man like him all the time. At least Felix doesn’t complain and tries to be cordial under pressure.

It took us a few minutes, but once I opened up that door into the guard hangout I knew something was different. Of course, none of the vampires I'd encountered before the Volturi had any connections, just strays wandering around the globe. These people have known each other for so long, multiple generations at least. Much older than myself, stuck in bodies not much older or younger than me. Alec being the exception, sitting down on a bean bag chair in front of a large TV. He instantly looked over at me and gave me a small, terrified wave that I returned.

Many of the guards whipped their heads around. In shock or horror, or perhaps both, I couldn't tell. Felix pushed me behind him as a few vampires started to hiss violently. _Not the best way to start the evening,_ I thought to myself, _This was a mistake. These people will never get along with people like me, not with the way they've been raised to hate and kill wolves. Vampires don't change much, do they? No, they don't. I was stupid to think they could._

"What have you done, Felix?" One of them asked, their deep voice hitching. "Bringing a _Child of the Moon_ inside the castle? Have you gone mad? She could kill you at any moment. We kill those for a living ━" I cut him off with a loud growl of my own, making the rest of the room highly uncomfortable. He had to clear his throat as Felix's hand brushed against my arm, trying to calm the anger brewing inside of my chest. "What is it doing at Guard Night, Felix? Because I would much rather have this be a vampire only party."

The next voice that came was from Marcus, who let out a quiet, discontented hiss. "Aurora is Felix's mate, the one he found last week. And for future reference Afton, we don't bring up slaughter unless absolutely necessary. Not only does being insensitive look bad on your part, it looks bad on _my part_ , as I am the one who organized this event as I often do. You will not harass your covenmates mate lest you be ousted to the street like Caius has wanted you to be for the past three centuries. I will not tolerate any more of this negative behavior tonight, especially when they have just come here. This is no way to make a good first impression and you will immediately apologize for your rudeness. We are not a segregated community anymore and won't be for the rest of eternity."

A few vampires around the room let out shocked gasps at the revelation. One of their own mated to the so-called enemy of their species. What a damn near disgrace, but what could either of us do about it? We're stuck together and if they wanted to keep their immortality they should just shut up about it. Not like I would choose to be mated to that knucklehead. No way. Would much rather be mated to someone who has some idea of how to run a pack. Felix can't do that as a vampire, and I'm stuck as the heir. Not a good match by the fates, I would say.

But that didn't matter. The fates decided that a vampire and a true wolf would be together, which means they would. For the rest of time there would be a true wolf and a vampire that were joined together by soul. If not for the rest of eternity, for the time that we're on this Earth, which is exponentially longer than if I were with another wolf or even a human being. Lord, this would be so much easier if he were human. He was once, but that's beside the point. A wolf and a vampire. Nobody could have guessed such a pairing, but here we are, trying to tolerate each other's presence without ripping ourselves to shreds. Or at least I am. Wanting to tear myself apart, that is.

This Afton guy, he's so full of himself. Thinking that you could just get away with insulting a wolf. We're not called _Children of the Moon_ for one. That name was given to us by vampires. We're called _true wolves_ because that's what we are, the true mix of souls between the two species. The original wolves. Not lycans and not shifters. We came _first_ and we will be the last ones to leave. I'll make sure of that. He won't live longer than me, not if he keeps that attitude up for much longer. Not even Felix will be able to stop me from tearing his throat out if he dares call me a Child of the Moon again.

"And you're just expecting us to ━" Marcus cut off his covenmate.

"Why yes, I am expecting you to accept her presence with dignity and respect. We are the Volturi, not a pack of vagabonds and lowlifes not open to new people. The only reason why you continue to be here is because we are open to your stupidity from time to time. Don't take my leniency with this issue as some sort of chance at a sly remark either, Afton. The discussion is over. Aurora is welcome to come with her mate to Guard Night if that is what she so desires," Marcus said with a hint of sophistication I wasn't ready for. I should have, he's older than time itself at this point, but the way he spoke to me earlier hinted at a playfulness not seen now. Perhaps that is only seen in private matters with people he doesn't rule over. The king sighed and took a sip of his drink. "If anyone else has an issue with Miss Canyon's presence then they should take their leave now, lest they make any unflattering comments and not get their meal tomorrow."

The threat caused a ripple of silence to fall over the crowd of vampires, who had been threatened with starvation if they were to go against their king's orders. A simple threat that could be counteracted if they decided that they would go on a trip to a nearby town to feed, but it was the sentiment that counted, and I did have more respect for Marcus now that he used his power to do some good. Out of all of the kings, he felt the most like what I was used to in a leader. Quiet, only using their power when truly needed, and only then did they use it to defend those without power. I may have my teeth, but none of these people respect me. I don't have the same power that I do in my home or my pack, where I'm seen as the next in line for a throne.

“Our coven has been the source of greatness for so long. Now that we are sure _true wolves,_ " Marcus continued as he corrected Afton, "are safe around both humans and _immortals_ as long as they are not threatened by anyone _moronic_ enough to pick a fight with them, they are allowed to live as freely as they please. Within reason and security, of course. Now that their extermination is no longer they need a representative, as the Volturi are the leaders of the supernatural world and hold no true wolves in its ranks. Aurora has so kindly taken the role and will provide a voice for her people whose ways are much different from our own. Any _violations_ of wolf code are to go through her. Yes, you must follow wolf rules while in their home territory and are subject to their law if you break any important rules."

"How is that fair at all?" One of them asked. "We aren't wolves and they've never followed any of our rules? Do you not remember when they slaughtered entire villages? Put _us_ at risk of exposure and death? The Black Death ━"

"Oh keep on kidding yourself," I finally snapped, sick and tired of people bashing the name of wolves in their own defense. Killing wolves is wrong, and killing innocent men, women, and children is needless slaughter no matter how you put it. "The Black Death was an occurrence in Europe and Asia, _not the Americas._ I for one am _Native American_ and a member of the Atalya tribe, who have been true wolves since the beginning of our oral record. Not only is your argument flawed by design, how could you _possibly_ excuse the killing of actual _pups._ Even if their parents did kill people, the best thing for you to do is to home them to another couple of wolves and have them take care of the youngling. We can move packs and homes much easier than any human can, with little trauma involved. We had an entire _government_ in the Americas and you destroyed that!"

Is this all I'll ever get from them? Excuses and justifications of _genocide?_ If this were any other group that got killed they would be rolling with horror. But _no_ , since it was the _enemy_ they were okay with it. I bet half of these vampires killed one of my own or laughed about it with their friends. Not even wolves laugh about their enemies demise. We don't laugh because it was easy or because it was _funny,_ because oftentimes neither are true. The only reason why we would laugh is because we're relieved that our families can be safe again. Because at least then we're laughing for something other than death itself. Laugh for life, not death.

"They could have been saved?" A woman dressed in all black asked. Her slender features matched that of Aro's, oddly enough. "What a terrible loss, the loss of a parent, worse is the loss of a child. I am terribly sorry that my husband and brother ever took part in such a thing. Unfortunately our kind has been desensitized to the killing of children, with children of our own kind being so dangerous to our survival. Should you wish to stay, you may always talk to me. As a queen of this coven, it is nice to have another woman in a place of power around here."

She had the same aura as Marcus, who I could tell just by looking at the way he looks at her is her mate and husband. With her hair tied and back and freckles littered across her cheek, I knew just how she was able to fit in with Marcus here. Every one of these vampires fit in with each other, no matter how damn obnoxious some of them are. Because they wouldn't be able to coexist without that bond. Vampires would rather die than live in a place they don't belong, we learned that when coming across a dysfunctional group a while back. Two people turned together but not meant to be near each other forever. Sad, but they're dead now so it doesn't matter. Still, this woman's voice dripped like melting honey, and I could get used to the way she talks to me. Almost motherly but not demanding.

Grabbing a chair for me, Felix ushered me to sit down, ignoring some of the stares that we got. The discussion truly is over. I would be staying, alive, and being fed here for some time. Until the full moon, at least. I would have to go home to see my family at some point, but that's okay. Nothing to worry about, just like Felix said earlier. There's nothing I can do to change my biology and that's perfectly fine because I'm amazing just the way I am. Being a true wolf is a gift that I was given and it's my blessing by birthright. Full moons are just things I have to deal with.

The full moon wouldn't be fun. Right now I can't feel Arcadia as much as I can during that time. She tends to hide whenever I get stressed, not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset me even more. I thank her for that, but sometimes it gets lonely inside my head. I don't know what to say to people, and getting questions about my wolf could happen now that I'm around people who have knowledge of the way we work. I have to hope that most of the Volturi are ignorant of our biology so that I can be alone, away from curious people who want that information for their own immortal minds. They won't forget, I have to remember that. Whatever I say will be remembered, even when it doesn't go the same way for me and what they say.

"Now that everything is settled," Marcus started, looking lovingly at his mate before continuing, "how about we get the movie started? Many of you will remember this one from the beginning of the thirties, but it was a nice one and I managed to find a version that will work on our much better television. To those either not with us or not alive for the time, just wait one moment while I get this thing running."

A movie about vampires. Splendid.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

By the third vampire movie, I was surely dozing off. My eyelids feel droopy against my face and I feel myself drifting off at random times. I may have fallen asleep for a few seconds or a few minutes, I don't know. The one thing I'm certain about is that I'm not paying attention to the film, and neither is Felix, who has been staring at me for a while now, just watching me as I attempt to stay awake for a few more hours.

All in all, the night hadn't been the worst. A man named Santiago had cracked a few jokes in the middle of the first movie, which made almost everyone laugh, including myself. At least a few members of this coven have a nice sense of humor and don't go out of their way to make annoying comments or rude remarks. Afton had already gotten on my nerves once tonight, but he didn't say much after Marcus told him off. I noticed that Alec kept to himself the entire night, sitting on his own bean bag and never looking at anyone else. The kid seems nice, so why he's all alone remains a mystery. The only one that was alone, might I add. Everyone else was sitting next to someone they thought of as family, but Alec was sitting _alone._ Not that he seemed to care, taking a sip from a water bottle certainly filled with blood every few hours. Out of everyone, he's one of the ones I can tolerate being in a room with. Everyone else seems to stare or get on my nerves in one way or another.

From this odd experience I've come to the reasonable conclusion that vampires are obsessed with themselves. Spending your evening watching a movie with creatures that are supposed to be like you inside seems quite narcissistic and just _weird._ Wolves don't watch werewolf movies because they depict us as monsters, just like they do in this one. The girl who fell in love with a vampire. Such a cliche and overused story, but maybe back in the 1930s it wasn't like that. The first of its kind, but now that it's been so long I know where this is headed. The girl wants to be with him forever but he's worried she'll be ruined or regret her decision later on, then leaving him for another or just outright hating him for all eternity. We know how it goes and it's stupid. At least have his fears come true and have him beg on his knees for once. Make it special, _memorable_.

Felix and I were right next to each other, not exactly touching but not too far away from each other. If I wanted I could rest my head on his shoulder, but I could also run if need be. The perfect amount of distance, but I was getting tired. Real tired. The kind of tired where you aren't thinking straight and just need a nice place to rest your head. Unfortunately I had to rest my head at some point, and doing so at one in the morning didn't sound like a bad idea. No, it's a wonderful idea, but not for me. Except my brain can't handle being this tired without a pillow. And my mate had a pillow. His shoulder, to be exact. A real nice shoulder for a tired wolf to lay on.

I should have known better to fall victim to my own exhaustion, but what more could I do? Laying down on his shoulder felt like the best idea, and right now I'm on the verge of falling asleep while watching a really shitty vampire movie with a bunch of idiotic vampires who have no respect for my species whatsoever. Only one person in this room could be trusted with my head, and that's the person who couldn't hurt my head because it would kill their soul and then their immortal body. Felix, who over the past week has become less and less of a pain in my ass than I'd previously expected. While my sanity may hate me tomorrow, the instinct to burrow my head into his shoulder and sleep was too strong for me to overcome it.

A little shift in the way I sat led me to rest my head on his chest, missing his shoulder entirely. Felix let out a little noise of surprise but wrapped his arms around me. I huffed as he tightened his grip, allowing me security as I layed on him. He smelt of warmth, if that made any sense. Even if his skin was chilled, the way he smelled... It reminded me of what I'm used to. Comfort, belonging, and _hope_. He gave me a sense of peace I hadn't felt for so long.

Just like that, I was out.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

He watched as his mate fell asleep on his lap, completely peaceful and calm. She didn't move, just snuggled up on his chest. Little happy noises released from her lips, but they were quiet enough for her to remain in the room and not upset any vampires still watching the movie. He knew that she would need to sleep at some point, all wolves needed to sleep every night, but Felix smiled at how long she lasted, attempting to stay up. He liked to think it was for him, but he knew that she did it in her own stubbornness.

Aurora’s hair brushed over her face, only allowing her mate to see parts of her face. Her eyes closed, only leaving a whisper of the rest of her face left. A little part of her left cheek and her forehead was visible, but everything else remained stuffed into Felix’s chest. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair, happy to have her here on him. It was the first time that she allowed him to be this close to her, be intimate in any way.

Felix knew his mate wouldn't be close with anyone she didn't hold some semblance of trust in. She's made that very clear, especially in their earlier arguments. No trust means no bond progression, and if that was true then she must have some trust in Felix. For a being so in tune with her primal side as Aurora, sleeping on someone must be a big step. It's a way for her to be vulnerable. She'd blessed him with another chance that he didn't know if he deserved just yet, and he would thank her for it later on in the week. Repay her _somehow_ , because the way she looks right now is so damn _sweet_. The way she snuggled into his chest made his heart swell in too many ways. Felix's own primal side could be explored right now, when he had her trust and could be protective of her. She gave him consent to protect her right now against any potential danger.

Danger. She isn't in danger right now, but Felix knew that at any point she could be. A member of the Volturi who hates wolves could decide out of the blue that they would rather kill off a wolf than live in peace. The thought rattled him to the bone. It could be anyone after the longstanding feud. Vampires don't change often, and when they do it's under serious circumstances. Felix hated to think that someone in his coven could dare do something so horrendous, to attempt to take his mate away from him, but he knew that vampires are trickier than both humans and wolves combined. Rattling wasn't the right word to describe what Felix felt, but he couldn't find something fitting when so focused on his sleeping mate.

"Dude, is she asleep?" Felix should have known that Santiago would take notice of Aurora's sleepy face nuzzled into his chest. "How did you, one of the elite guards of this almighty coven, get stuck with a true wolf from another nation? I honestly thought that your mate would be a nice vampire girl with a down-to-earth attitude but somehow you're here wrangling a fiery mate with revenge on her mind. Are you sure that she's safe to be around? I'm not looking to get bitten to death in the next century."

The much taller man had to take in a deep breath. Santiago didn't mean any harm with his comments, unlike Afton. No, Santiago often didn't understand the right place for things, but he always had good intentions while conversing with his covenmates. Getting offended wouldn't work and would only damage whatever bond they'd created over their many centuries together. Felix knew he would have to choose his next words wisely, lest he cause another scene during the end of Guard Night.

"My mate is perfectly safe to be around as long as nobody upsets her or denies their actions against her people. Believe me, doing either will result in a bite. I had to learn that the hard way a few times over." Santiago gave Felix a look of confusion. Felix sighed. "Her venom does not affect me the way it will affect you. It has not caused much pain to my body and has clearly not killed me. I'm sure that you will understand that mates cannot kill each other, no matter if they want to or not. She's a bit rough around the edges, but I have to say that may be the fault of the countless vampires she's had to encounter and kill during the course of her life." By now quite a few of Felix's covenmates were looking back at him, but he paid no mind to them. "Aurora is what I have and I am what she has, that is all that matters. I'll always protect her, no matter the cost."

"So you would sacrifice your covenmates for a wolf?" One of Felix's covenmates asked.

"Any vampire or wolf would sacrifice anybody if it meant keeping their mate alive, young one," Marcus chimed in, running his hands through his mate's hair. "It is the way of life. I am glad to see that all of our teachings have rubbed off on Felix. No matter if he is a part of our elite guard or not, his main priority should be his mate. Aurora came to him early on in his immortal life and he should see her as a blessing. I bet he does. When you find your mate, you will understand why we take such care with them and why our lives revolve around our bondmates. They are perfection, gifts to our souls in immortality. To lose a bondmate is to lose yourself, so of course he would sacrifice any one of us to keep her safe. Her species matters not in their bond."

It was at these times Felix was glad that Marcus always showed himself at Guard Nights. His wisdom is widely respected amongst even the youngest guards. If someone needed to get through a covenmate's head, allow Marcus to shove it through with whatever grace he seems to have when speaking. He'd always had respect for all of his kings, but he definitely found the brown-haired man the most approachable out of the three. Always attentive to issues concerning the guards and their well-being, Marcus is everything Felix expected from a kind and courteous king.

"She does look quite tired, Felix," Marcus noted. "Wolves do need sleep, don't they? Better to sleep on a bed than a lap, if I remember correctly."

No, he was right. Always better to sleep on a comfortable bed than someone's lap. Hard on the back and ━ Felix didn't need to think on these things. Action would do much better. Taking in a deep breath, he found himself taking his mate out of the room. One swift motion, but the movie was not interrupted much, to his relief. On the outside of the room he could still hear guards listening in or chatting about. With his mate in his arms, he walked down the halls of the castle, hoping that no stray vampires or staff would interrogate him on the woman in his arms. That was the last thing he needed right now: some staff looking to be saviors of his mate's cause. She's perfectly safe with him, Felix would like to think.

Thankfully the way back to their room did not bring any disruptions. The worst Felix had was when Aurora started to drool, which he had been reminded about earlier in the day by that friend of hers. Leah, he could remember the name. While his memory was supposed to be perfect, sometimes all of the actions of the day polluted that mind palace of his where he stored all information. Still, despite his fears, he could bring her back inside safely, drool on his chest and all.

Now she could lay down, so peaceful as she wrapped her arms around a few stray blankets. Her scent was perfect like this, all happy and unknowing of what the world is really like. Because in sleep she could be quiet. It was a shame that Felix had not seen her like this before. While half-drunk and asleep it felt different, like something was always at the edge of her mind. Right now he felt her calm in the midst of his storm of anxiety, unaffected in her deep sleep.

_She really is perfection, isn't she?_


	8. The heat of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning for the last scene

Before the sun came up, Felix tried his best to ignore the changes in his mate. At first it was her scent, which was alluring already, then came the subtle whimpers that left her mouth throughout the night. He didn't understand what was going on with her, but he wanted to make sure that she was okay when she woke. Felix knew that if something was wrong she would tell him now, especially after what happened at the bar.

The way she clung to his arms drove him mad with need, but he pushed the desire brewing in his chest away. Aurora did not want him and until she did he would stay away from any sort of sexual contact, despite his temptations. Every small nuzzle into his chest and arms made Felix wish that she was awake and not torturing him so. The brush of her fingertips against his shoulders sent warmth through him. Felix, cold to the touch, brought back to heat through his mate, who has a higher body temperature than the average human being.

Though a knock on the door sent Felix into protective mode, cuddling his mate close to his chest as she slept. In came his king, Caius to be specific. He hissed, knowing that he would try to take his mate away from him. Felix didn't want that. He wanted to stay for as long as it took for Aurora to wake up. It would be terrible for her to wake up alone in his eyes, especially after the events of last night. She needed comfort, someone to hold her as she slept. A kind of comfort that could only be provided from a mate. Caius couldn't just barge in here as Aurora slept and take away her protection! Felix thought it was an invasion of their privacy. She didn't smell right and now his boss was here, about to bug him about his job? Felix thought his most important job was to be with his mate, guarding others could come after.

"Last time I checked, you have a job to do," Caius snapped, not taking a second to look at Aurora as she laid happy on her mate's lap. Felix knew he had a job to do, but he wouldn't do it if it interfered with his mate's happiness. She needed him at almost all hours, no matter if she knew that or not. Wolves keep their companions with them, always, and all jobs will have to wait until Felix can take her somewhere, or at least know if she's okay. Caius however doesn't care about anything but jobs. His mate must be lonely up in the towers, away from her mate. The blonde king of the Volturi historically has no sympathy for his covenmates and their mately issues. Because if it doesn't happen to him he won't care. "So what are you doing in your room? Spending more time with the wolf who will never accept you? Get over yourself, stop being sappy, and get to the guard room for orders."

His words stung. Cold, calculated, he knows what he's doing. Caius knows how to get under people's skin, how to hurt them in ways they never thought possible. He's in no place to talk about Felix's bond, but he did. He always would, until the end of time. If it had to do with the coven, he found a way to make it about himself. Would Aurora never forgive him for the things his coven has done, because that's the only way he would manage to lose her forever. That hate would burrow deep inside until she exploded, and Felix couldn't bear to think of what that loathing would do to their bond. Shrivelled up and always on the verge of death. It could very well kill them both. No, he wouldn't think of this right now. Caius was just trying to get to him because he hates him right now, for something he cannot control.

Sending a menacing look, Caius started again, "I mean, who would want a vampire when a wolf has their entire pack? Who would want someone who can't understand their species at all? You couldn't notice something wrong with your mate even if you tried. Written in your DNA, it tells you that you should hate her, want to tear her apart with those enhanced teeth my brother bestowed upon you five hundred years ago. You should have been seething with anger just as she had at the idea of your bond. It should repulse you, but I see that you are far too weak of a vampire and a man to see that. There is no world in which Children of the Moon and vampires can get along. Too much damage has been done and I will not allow any of my guards to slack because of an unworthy bond between our enemies' future leader."

Felix let blow after blow hit, for he knew that challenging his master would disturb his mate. "This is a betrayal that only I seem to understand. Many years ago we had vampires in this coven who wanted to make peace with those _beasts,_ but they learned the hard way that wolves hold grudges and that vampires are stuck in stone. They're all dead, Felix, and will always be that way because of those hideous things you have sympathy for. Our people, _my family_ , have died at their hands. Don't let her pollute your mind, she knows what she's doing when she makes you renounce us. She'll steal you away and make you the enemy faster than that wolf ten hundred years ago tried to pounce on me. She will bring nothing but war for us.

"Oh and don't even get me started on the smell of her. Even now she pollutes this entire castle with her stench. How you manage to find this girl attractive is beyond me. There is nothing that any vampire could find alluring on her. Eyes _yellow_ and teeth sharpened. Danger for us all, Felix, and I'll not have you further risking us by taking too many days off. You've been a good guard for the past five hundred years, don't let that change because of a single wolf."

Caius' words cut deeper with each and every word against him and his mate. He wished that someone else had come in to tell him off. Even Jane couldn't hurt him this badly. She doesn't have power over his life or his job and status. Caius could figure out a way to get him and Aurora _killed_ if he so pleased. There is no world in which Caius does not have sway over the decisions Marcus and Aro make, and even if they didn't let him kill Felix, he knew that the price of making him look like a fool would bring a fate worse than death. Caius, the angry king, is always ready to destroy someone's well-being through tactics not used by even the cruelest of kings.

At this moment Felix hated his job. If he could quit just to be with Aurora until she woke up he would, but Caius' glare told him that what he wants doesn't matter. Leaving her would hurt more than anything he'd ever done, but he would come back when his shift is over. Come back to the homeliness that his mate brings. That eternal comfort he got when she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her nose against his collarbones. Even if Aurora doesn't know what she's doing as she sleeps soundly, it brings Felix closer than ever before to understanding the inner workings of his mate. She could be so calm, so gentle and loving if given the chance. Her scent is what he comes back to night after night, day after day, and today he would savor the sweet smell his mate gave off.

"Her scent is off," was his last ditch effort at getting to stay back with her for a few more hours. At least _one_ hour to see if something is wrong with her. The sweet floral scent tempted him and intrigued him at the same time.

"Get out."

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Waking up to slick between my legs and Felix out of the room wasn't the way I expected to start this morning, but it was all I had. Of course, the wretched week came. Four or five days of actual hell, and Felix isn't here. He... isn't here? Why isn't he here? My chest tightened at the thought that my mate couldn't be here for the start of my heat. Hadn't he noticed the change during the night, the slickening of the room and the quickening of my heart? The signs should have been obvious to any normal person. Even humans could notice the changes, however subtle to humanity's crappy senses.

Then it suddenly hit, harder than I'd expected: he left. He wasn't in the room. He stayed until I woke up before. Yesterday morning, when we'd drank the night prior. How could he not stay? Why would he leave me when he should have felt the changes occuring in my body? No other options but that he left me here alone, to suffer this heat alone. Only that I can't do this alone, not this time. This heat would be the end of me if he leaves. Does he not care that I'll die here in his room if he doesn't come back? I'll go crazy and then _die_!

A whimper escaped at the thought. After everything I've done, after how far I've come, only to be killed by a mate who doesn't care enough to stay with me until the morning. Whether it was the hormones or the situation, I knew I hated him. I hated him with everything I had. I would throw lava on him if I could just to save myself from this suffering. This is a fate worse than death. He's a fucking idiot who doesn't care at all, that's what he is. He better not dare show his face around me or I may show him exactly what angry wolves do to mates who wrong them in any way. I may not be able to kill you directly, but once any of my pack members find out about this they'll do the job for me and put me out of my misery.

Just like before, Felix had become the abomination that I learned to deal with. The horrible man who didn't have my best interest at heart. My heart longed for what I used to have, the man who held me as I slept, but I guessed that it was only a facade for everyone else. A front put up because we were in front of others. When push came to shove, he wouldn't be there for me, allowing me to die instead of completing the bond with the enemy species. Who was I kidding? We'd always be enemies. Written in our blood and in the countless slaughters on both sides. Even before genocide we hated one another, this had just made that loathing clear. Because even if Felix could see past my wolf, he would never see into her the same way a true wolf could. There's no way for him to connect, to love me the way I need him to.

Tears streamed down my face at the thought that this is the end for me. I didn't have the strength to move, or to eat. I couldn't grab my phone to send a message, and my mental link felt weak under the searing heat that coursed through my veins. Hot flashes flushed over my skin, stinging my eyes as tears poured out of me. My emotions begged me to move, to not die alone, but it was too late, my heat taking over. I was but a broken down wolf unable to contact anyone, leaving me forever alone. My thighs rubbed together painfully as I tried to throw myself off of the bed, to no avail.

Feelings of hate and love came together. I wanted him so badly, to have him to myself during my time of need. I'd planned to let him have me, to keep myself alive, but now that he's gone I don't know if I want to. Why am I so unsure about whether I want to live or die? It should be obvious, but the line feels so blurred now that I'm dying from the inside out. Fuck it hurts so badly. My entire body is on _fire_ and there's only one thing that can satisfy me. Felix. He's the only one who could ever satisfy the desire brewing between my legs. I hate that he's not here, but I want him between my legs and taking me apart. It might be the hormones talking, but I just _need him so badly._

The first wave came while I slept, but now as the second wave hit, I knew no peace. It hurdled through any calm I'd gained in my deep thoughts of dead and suffering. This was the true suffering. It coursed through my veins and I could hear my heartbeat as it dropped in my chest. A low but fluttering rhythm left me breathless and struggling to find room in my lungs to breathe. Moans slid from my mouth, though no pleasure could be found as the door to my room opened up. I screeched in pain and annoyance as I saw Alec on the other side of the door, plate of food in hand. I cried out, making him take another step towards me. It wouldn't be so horrifying if I wasn't in heat. Another growl left through my lips as I threw blankets over my face to cover up my blushed face.

I felt bad for Alec, who was only a child and likely didn't understand what was happening to me right now. Heats were no place for men, especially when a woman is missing her mate. Even if he held food that could fill my stomach, his presence did more harm than good. Those red eyes held fear as my own eyes turned a glowing yellow, my teeth protruding from my gums instinctually. Once he put down the plate of food on one of the many stands in the room, he turned tail, running away from my fury. If he had stayed any longer or had tried to make conversation there was no doubt in my mind that I would have tried to kill him. I _would_ have killed him. Having men near me right now makes me want to vomit and throw myself off a roof.

My third wave felt so much worse than the second. This time I couldn't help the scream that rippled out of my body. I hoped that the vampires who came through these halls (even if they are few in number. Who would want to go down the hall with the true wolf lingering inside?) didn't take notice of my pain. I don't need vampires with skin perfect for biting in here. The best I can do right now is take a few bites out of my pillows. They'll need to be replaced when I'm dead. Maybe when Felix dies they'll turn this room into something nice. Lovely. He'll be dead as well. Just wonderful, screwing yourself over as well as me by leaving me here alone. I should storm out and throw you off a tower for such a thing. He fucking deserves death, but I don't want him to die. Even if he deserves it, he's my mate, and I'll always hold some level of care for that asshole.

A cold chill ran down my spine as I flipped back over onto my stomach. I had to curl up into the fetal position to cope. I couldn't think of food right now. Even when Alec, that poor vampire child, did his best to find me some nice food, food is the last thing I want right now. All I can do is look over at the wall and at the plate placed before me. Staring longingly, looking for something to do in my last days on this Earth. Call me dramatic, but I know my fate. This is the end for me and I'd be an idiot to think otherwise. Once vampires make up their minds they won't change, I've learned that many times over and it costs me every time. He isn't coming back. If he knows about my heat he won't be coming back. Felix will leave me and won't think twice about it. My heart will break and I'll die with Arcadia wondering why he said so much about wanting to get to know me before he left.

Arcadia did not resurface during my heat, allowing me to deal with it myself. I had to thank her for the privacy, even if we shared a single body. Our souls, while wrapped around together and connected, are seperate. We are two different beings who have two minds and almost two bodies. While I normally like that, I need her now. I need her comfort, to tell me that everything will be okay even if it wont. I need her presence as I break down and die with her. She should be here with me as we die, as if my body dies she will as well. One in the same yet two different beings. Our deep need for each other... I wouldn't change it for the world.

I'll let death consume me.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Oh, if only the mission Caius sent him out on wasn't two days long, and not in _Siberia._ No phones were allowed, courtesy of the blonde bastard with a fake crown stationed on top of his head. Felix tried to fight back against the assignment, but neither Marcus or Aro were available to hear his pleas. He'd been left alone, with nobody able to defend him against the king who doesn't care about anyone but himself and his views on things. The mission went off without a hitch, but the entire time Felix felt like something was completely wrong. It started with an ache in his chest and turned into a burning headache that persisted throughout the course of the mission. He'd damn Caius for both of those things when he gets back and files a formal complaint.

When he came back with Demetri, Afton, and Lucio, he didn't expect to be met with a frantic Alec. Of course the boy had been assigned by Felix to bring Aurora food three times a day (which Caius hated, but had to accept lest she starve in her room. It seemed that she wouldn't want to be around the humans or vampires after the events of the night before his departure,) but he didn't expect it to be a hassle. No, Aurora loved food and would accept it from Alec, who seems to have the best relationship with her (barring himself) out of the elite guard. Well things didn't seem to go as planned in the castle, with many guard members coming up to ask what was happening in his hallway. It wasn't his, he had to remind them once again.

Younger guards being frantic isn't uncommon. Newborns are hard to tame with flaring emotions, but from the way they described the situation Felix was sure something was up. Not only had Aurora not been eating for _two whole days,_ which for a wolf would be nearing starvation at this point since their bodies burn up more calories than humans and vampires, but she had threw things at Alec when he came in and stirred up a fight with Jane when she came in after hearing her brother scream. From what he got from the guards who heard the conflict as it happened, things were thrown and Aurora almost killed Jane with a bite that almost was.

The conclusion made by other guards was that his mate was mighty upset about something and wasn't to be messed with under any circumstances. Alec became too frightened to enter her room after the first day, which Felix couldn't blame him for as he's seen Aurora be a terror. No food, little amounts of water, and isolation was what Aurora had picked for her next moment of unrest. Felix couldn't pinpoint what caused this amount of distress in his mate, but he knew that his mood was being affected by her anxiety. The bond connection made him worry far more than usual, checking things over in his mission seemingly thousands of times over before letting it go through.

Now that he could look back at it, he wished that he hadn't caved into his master's cruel mission. Siberia is a place that doesn't need two elite guards. A simple issue in terms of territory doesn't need two days either, but Caius informed him that he didn't want him back until today. Why had he allowed himself to cave into his power? If he could have told him no, stood his ground a little longer, he would have been able to prevent his mate from being so upset. Something inside of Felix knew that it was his absence that caused this unrest through their bond. Who wouldn't be upset if their mate had to leave suddenly? Although he didn't expect such an extreme reaction, he now knew that it was reasonable for a newly formed mating bond. They hadn't progressed far enough to be able to be that far away from each other, so why would Caius be so cruel to them?

Cowardice is not accepted within the guard. Felix knew that very well, and had seen the ramifications of that unwritten rule in their code. The kings expect strong guards able to power through any tough situation. Well, he and Caius' small argument (although it was quite one-sided in retrospect) would be considered a _tough situation,_ yet Felix had chosen the easy way out, to give into a temptation. When he did it he expected that his mate would find the little note he had bargained with Caius to give her. The king knew he would be in big trouble with his brothers if he had not allowed that before Felix's departure. That tiny note couldn't be enough, but it _had to be._ Because it was all he could give in that moment, and he would have to apologize for that later, when this new situation was dealt with.

While he was tempted to find his phone to see if Aurora was alright, he remembered that he had left that device in the guard room, and that he didn't have time for such things. His mate needed him _now_ and nothing could stop him from getting to her. He had long missed the smell of her hair and how she wrapped her arms around him, the faint flicker of her heartbeat and her sweet eyes as they looked up at him.

Walking into the hallway, he felt a distinctly abnormal presence looming around. The corridor didn't hold his or any vampire scent anyone, overtaken by a floral scent that felt utterly intoxicating to Felix's senses. It was everything he could imagine when it came to beauty, and it suddenly hit him that the poisonous smell was coming from _his room._

His door had been locked at some point, as now he could barely pick the lock with a stray hairpin he'd found in the hallway. It was embarrassing, being locked out, and he didn't want to intrude on his mate and her anger, but something was incredibly wrong with Aurora and he couldn't allow her to suffer alone with whatever she's going through. After everything they'd been through and after all of their bond progression he wouldn't let her go, not now and not ever. He'd do anything to placate her anger and upset, no matter the cost. If it was the loss of her pack, he would bring her back to Washington for a visit. If it was something else entirely he would figure it out and bring back her happy smile and normal scent.

It filled his lungs, her scent, and it took all of his control to not throw himself into the room. He had to be careful, to not scare his mate away. Still, that utterly wonderful scent filled him and made him want what he couldn't have. It had grown over the past two days, almost making it unable for him to think about anything other than his mate and her beauty. Memories flooded in and his heart felt like it could start back up. Lively yet calming, the way it called out to him, begged him to come inside and love her with all he had, became too much as he finally opened the door. It spilled out in droves and at first he couldn't find his mate, still obsessing over her perfect floral smell.

Those attuned senses almost made him forget about finding his mate in that room, but a deep and dark growl filled with hate cut off any thoughts of Aurora's scent. Now he could look, could truly see the damage that had been done in the room. Clothes were scattered about, with the last plate of food right where it had been left. Everything was a complete and utter mess, but that wasn't the worst of it. Blankets were thrown, vases broken, the bookshelf would have to be replaced. The note that he left was nowhere to be found, likely amidst the chaos in their room. No, the worst of it wasn't that forlorn paper, it was Aurora. Dangerous _pink_ eyes stared back at him from a corner of the bed, the rest of her body covered by a single thin white sheet that almost seemed _damp_.

Something was very, very wrong.

-ˋˏ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Heat flickered around my body as I realized what just happened. My growling could not be tamed as Felix stared deeply into my neon _pink_ eyes. The changes occurring to my body were not foreign, but my peak had never lasted this long. Often gone during the night or at least placated by the dawn, but now I was continually experiencing the pain and pleasure that came with the high, never to come down. This was hell, getting what you want but not what you need. My orgasms were short, almost cut off, and left me unsatisfied. I knew I'd soiled the sheets with my slick and pheromones.

Felix had been on my mind for two days. I both spited and longed for his touch for so long that having him here now felt almost overwhelming. The trickle of heat that flushed over my body as he took in my miserable state made me want to pounce, to make him give me what I needed to survive. I would be dead by the end of the day if I continued to peak. If this heat doesn't settle, my heart will give out from the adrenaline and overexertion. A canine-like growl fell through, as I knew the reason why I'd been put in this situation in the first place. He had left me here to _die_ after... _everything._ My scent was off and yet he continued to leave. Either he hates me or is just a dumbass. I don't want a dumbass for a mate, but having him hate me feels even worse as my emotions run high.

I almost felt ruined. Now he's here with eyes a lustful coal, and I don't know if I could refuse him. I want to hate him so much, to hate what he's done to me, how he's taken me down and turned me to ruin, but I just _can't._ No, I could never _hate_ Felix. Veter was right about that bit. I hate many things in life and have grown to hate many people over the years, but my loathing could _never_ be directed at my mate. Not when he looks at me with so much care or when he lets me fall asleep on his lap. I can't hate the man who's too tall and who brings me food when I'm too lazy to come out of our room. Because even if I'm ruined I'm ruined for him.

He moved too fast for me to comprehend in my peak, arms now wrapping themselves around my unhappy self. I let out a small screech at the closeness, not ready to do anything with him yet. My heat was too strong to be able to enjoy anything he could do to me, and I still haven't forgiven his absence. I don't think he understood, trying to pull me onto his lap. Another screech finally prompted him to stop what he was doing and look down at me as I squirmed around.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice low with lust but still filled with worry. "Aurora I am so, so sorry for leaving you alone, but I haven't got a clue what's going on and Alec said you tried to attack Jane while I was gone and while that isn't unlike you I am very much worried about you right now." Felix kissed the top of my head, the action filling my cheeks with blood and turning my cheeks a dark red. "You apparently haven't been eating anything Alec's been bringing either. Little wolf you must eat or you will die."

"You're stupid," was all I could manage as I tried to roll off of his lap, angry that his hands were gripping my hips. His touch sent burning heat to my core, making my head feel fuzzy.

Felix sent me a scowl and wrapped his arms around my entire body. "That is rude and unnecessary, little wolf. I simply need to know what is wrong with you so I am able to fix it and prove to be a useful mate to you. You are clearly suffering from some ailment that is unknown to me, and it makes you smell..." He trailed off for a second before continuing, "not yourself. No, not yourself at all. You didn't smell right that morning ━"

"You left me," I mumbled, still grabbing at blankets to find a way to squirm away from Felix's hold. He left me and should not be getting good treatment now that he's back. He left me alone for two days and only now wants to know what's wrong? If he cared at all he would have come home, forced the door open, and apologized for leaving me alone at all during my heat. "You're an ass and you're cruel, Felix Volturi, and there's nothing I would love more than to tie a venomous noose around your neck and hang you for my pack to see."

It was such a cruel thing to say to my mate, but I guess I'd said worse things to him before. Felix had broken my heart and deserved to know what that felt like. To have someone you're supposed to care about say something horrible out of anger, because of what you did. I would expect nothing less from him if I'd left him during his time of need. My heat tore me apart from the inside, is still tearing me apart as I try to get away from his appealing arms and cushioned lap. The peak, the cramps, the pain deep in my gut that either knocked me out or kept me up at night. I haven't gotten good sleep since this started and it's all his fault. I meant everything I said and I will always mean what I say in the moment. There's no denying that I can be cruel and rude and one of the worst people to be with, but I don't flip out over small things.

The pause that followed my remark was filled to the brink with unknown tension. Whether or not Felix now hated me or wanted to leave me alone again... I don't know. I never know when he gets quiet. A taste of my own medicine for falling to silence when he asks me questions, I suppose. Horrible. My chest tightened with every moment and movement he made. The only inkling to his mood was the hand that traced the side of my face. Then came his sigh.

"There are times where I don't understand why you decide to use the cruelest words when you are angry with me. Telling the difference between what you say and what you're actually trying to say has been the most difficult part of being with you so far." Felix shook his head and flipped me over, pulling me into his chest. "And while I wouldn't change you or the way you break me for anything in the world I think I need to know what happened while I was gone. I hope you know I don't understand why you're this upset. Being gone for periods of time can be hard for any mated couple, but going off the rails after two days is unknown for us vampires. If it has to do with your species I need you to tell me that so I can figure out a way to get Master Caius to not force me out of the bed in the morning to send me on a two day expedition into Siberia, where we are not allowed to bring our cell phones."

Little whines spilled from my mouth as he propped me up, running his large hands through my thick black hair. Felix placed a kiss to the top of my head. For the first time in two days I became settled, calm and able to feel something other than anger or the burning beneath my hips.

"You didn't know...?" I started to ask for the first time. I should have asked that firsthand, but my mind was too wrapped up in hating my heat and being alone for two days to care. Tears filled my eyes as I finished the most important question of all, "...About my heat?"

His body stilled, tense and unwilling to move as I nuzzled my head into his chest. My heart bloomed at his response. Words were unneeded between us, I knew. He didn't know. He didn't leave me on purpose. Accidents surely happen for vampires and it happened for us. Just a stupid order from an asshole king that drove us apart for a few days, a decision that left me crippled with painful brimming lust.

"I was unaware that wolves went through... heats," Felix whispered into my hair. "Of course they - of course you do. Why else would you refuse food when it could kill you?" My mate lifted me up, making me whine and squirm. Sweet blackened eyes stared back into my lustful pink ones. "My sweet little wolf. I am so sorry. If I had known that you were in heat I would have forced my king out of the room to take care of you. We were not taught about the intricacies of wolves and how they interact with their mates, just simple social structure. What do you need from me? I'll give you everything you need no matter what it is. If you need me to make sure you eat I will. Damn my job, little wolf, I'm all yours while you're in heat."

"Am I not always yours?" He frowned and kissed my hairline.

"I am always yours, but I will not always be around at all hours of the day to take care of you. We should be able to make sure that we get sent out on any multiple day missions together to avoid issues though." He paused for a second to kiss my head again. "Do you track yours or...?"

"Unreliable now that I'm with you," I mumble, my hips starting to roll up in response to my body realizing that my mate is here. Felix groaned at the movements and attempted to stop me with his hands firmly resting on my tired hips. I wanted to stop, to stop moving so much, but the craving of my body was becoming too much. Soon I would be in another round of lust and would need his body more than ever. Once the bond is completed I'll have some relief, but now I just feel insatiable. "Felix there's something I should tell you..."

"What?" He almost snapped, making my heart drop. My mate soon realized what he'd done and rubbed my hips apologetically. What was supposed to be a small apology turned into another wave of heat flooding my core. Now it was obvious. I felt myself drip with slickness and need, squirming to find some relief. His hands felt so good on my legs and my body, holding and giving me affection. Felix's breath hitched. "Is this a heat thing? Because I'm your mate?"

"Now that I'm in heat and have met you prior to this heat... Well, I won't be able to stop." Tears brimmed my eyes as I spoke, terrified of what his reaction would be. On one hand I didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do, but on the other we would both be dead if we didn't act on my heat. I hated myself for putting my mate into this situation. My dumb body and its wolfish reactions to mating! "The reason why its been so bad without you gone is because ━" A breathy moan stopped me before I could continue, "━ I won't stop peaking until you claim me as yours. I think you can put two and two together and figure out what claiming means."

I couldn't tell if the look on his face was worry or disgust, but I didn't like either. His eyes were still black with lust but they hinted at the alluring red underneath, primal and wanting what I could give. But these were just our instincts and what our bodies wanted us to do. What if we went this far and we continue to fight? How much worse will a full mating bond be when we can barely stand to have a long conversation without one of us getting offended or hurt? We're together as mates, but are we together as people? Attraction and fate can only bring two people destined to be enemies so far, and this heat has put a dent in whatever respect I can garner from Felix.

"Have intercourse." Why do you have to be so old school about the word, Felix? I thought to myself. He must have noticed the annoyed look on my face. "Have sex. Either word doesn't make this any more comfortable for either of us. We haven't discussed completing our bond at all ━"

"It's either we complete the bond, Felix, or we both die a painful death as I am sure you will hate to watch me die right before your eyes from a bodily caused adrenaline heart attack. It won't stop and it hurts." He looked away from my pained face as tears started to pour down my cheeks from the emotional stress. Felix doesn't want me, of course. I claimed I didn't want him, but I need him and that will make me be with him, even just for a small time. Even if its just my heat and no other time, that would be enough for me because I won't be dead and leaving everything I love behind. "Felix I'm nineteen years old. I don't want to die."

My mate brushed away some hair that blurred my vision before pulling me in closer, bringing our lips together for the first time. My heart both fluttered and dropped as my eyes closed. Cold but comforting, solid and pressed against me sweetly. My hands wrapped around his neck, deepening our kiss. His heart and mind reached out to me, the lines between us two and our bond so blurred. We didn't stop, not when he still had apologizing to do. Two days worth of it could be exchanged in his sweet kisses. I'd take whatever he had to offer me at any time if I could get this close to him again.

The heat of the moment soon became too much, my hips slowly grinding down onto Felix's hap as he dominated my lips. Sweet moans escaped from parted lips as we both lost ourselves to instinct. Neither of us have a clue what we're doing, but we want to be with each other, do things we've never done before. Tender heat flushed over my body, sending us both into a flurry of movements that consisted of slow grinding and soft touches. I smiled into our kisses as he pulled me down onto the bed, letting my back rest against the soft, unattended mattress. His groan as my hands wandered to his clothed chest made me break us apart, finally able to gaze back into his black eyes, see the look on his face as he pushed me down.

"I want you," he whispered to me, hand resting against my cheek. "I want you so badly. I want every last bit of you. Anything that you have, I want it." His possessive tone, so much different from what I was used to seeing from him. He tied me down, rocked me and kissed me with so much care... so much so that I wouldn't expect such words to come from him. "Your scent is driving me crazy, sweet wolf. I want you."

"Do you want me or my scent?" I asked anxiously, worried that he didn't really want me. Mates love each other before and they're not supposed to ride off of hormones and instincts. I'm not in love with Felix, how could I be? We've known each other for a week and a half and even then we've been fighting separated almost the whole time. Then came my fear, that he would love my scent like any mate and not love me, the person the scent is attached to. No kisses, no matter how sensual. "You don't want me. I'm just in heat and that's what's making us both go crazy. You didn't wish to sleep with me before."

Felix hissed. "Bold of you to assume I didn't want you before your taunting scent and monthly heat became known to me," he whispered right up against my ear. "You were a temptress to me before and you will be after. No matter your heat or scent. My beautifully perfect mate... Everything you do tempts me, pulls me into you, makes me long for your touch. This heat has just proven that. It is not the sole cause of my desire for you, little wolf, and never will be. I will lust for you during your heat and after. The only difference is that you _urgently_ need me now, meaning that my body will bend to your will as you need me."

A hitch formed in the back of my throat as his hands trailed down my body. Males were known to be enamored during their mate's heat, but I didn't realize just how much our scent affected them. My much taller mate's hands wrapped dutifully around my me as to say _I'm here for you and I want you._ Words didn't need to be spoken for me to know he lost control of himself. His hard member pressed against my panties. Pants couldn't be worn with the searing heat running like a damn leaking pipe, so he pressed right against me, slickened even with his pants in the way. Every time I moved I felt him, as painful as it was to have him under me. I wanted him so badly. Rubbing and grinding can only give so much pleasure to my groin, not nearly enough to reach satisfaction.

"What would it take to satiate you?" He grumbled. Every moan that slipped past made him harder and made me shift to gain more friction. After one particularly loud moan Felix pushed me down onto the bed, burying his head into my neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh under my jaw. My mate peppered kisses down my smooth flesh, leaving marks all over as he made his way down. He pressed me into the mattress, not letting me move as he gave my needy body affection. Not before long he found himself looking at my light tank top, which is the only article of clothing on me besides my panties. Looking up into my eyes, he asks, "Please?"

The only answer I could give being a loud moan and a slight nod he took his chance, tearing through the thin fabric holding back what he wanted to see. I blushed a deep red as my mate's eyes became fixated on my moderately sized breasts. I'm nowhere near large, but I'm not a board. Mid-way between an A and a B cup for my bra. That didn't seem to matter to Felix though, who stared and stared at my breasts. I could tell that he wanted to touch them but stopped himself.

My eyes shifted to his untamed black locks that fell down from the top of his head, perfectly positioned and wonderful. Only in one of my drunken hazes could I have previously recognized his true beauty, how his body fit in all the right places. His usual wear wasn't too formal or casual, but had elegance. In his room he now wore a plain shirt that seemed to feel out of touch with the time, as if manufactured during the mid Victorian era. While his pants were abnormally tight, I could see the expensive belt still. It must have had some metal in it... gold? It shimmered like gold but how could he wear something so heavy around his waist without it pulling down his pants? His clothes must have been a lot of money, far more than I could afford with my allowance or babysitting gigs. My shirt, which now laid torn in a corner, only cost a couple bucks from a thrift store. How he managed to be so elegant in every situation baffles me.

"You can, you know," I consented, looking away from his needy eyes. Felix's face was not what I needed now that I was the only one barely clothed. Why did he get to wear so much while my breasts are exposed? I feel so bare next to him and his fancy shirts and golden belts. Like a common lady being seduced by a noble aristocrat, or a prince. While my breathing started to falter I felt his hands finally meet my breasts. They were curious, exploring the curves of my body, but still gentle and sweet. Neither of us are experienced in this department, and his curiosity in terms of my exposed breasts proved that. " _Felix ━_ " I moaned out, "Please... touch me _more._ "

Teeth gritting down, Felix did as I asked, his hands adjusting to meet my needs. Pre-release pooled, slickening the sides of my legs. I felt my heart increase as another wave hit. My hips sprung up, unable to hold back any longer as Felix's hands made his way down my sides. His fingers brushed against my underwear, which had been soiled for hours with increasing slick and need. I clamped a hand over my mouth as a single finger of his touched my clothed core. I wanted to scream out, to moan my heart out, but I also didn't want to alert everyone outside to my _situation._ If Felix knew I had been in a terrible mood the rest of the guard must have taken notice, or at least been told when I nearly bit Jane's head off for daring to venture into my sweet, tormented lair.

When my mate's hands started to sensually pull my panties off I was sure I'd reached heaven. No longer constricted by fabric, I let more moans slip through my puffy lips, head falling back onto a rogue pillow. Long and slender fingers found their way to my thighs. I could feel the slick being brushed off by Felix, who chuckled at my moaning state. _This isn't funny!_ I wanted to scream at him, but had already been rendered non-verbal and coy by his sweet affections to my smooth legs.

Greeted by wetness and gasps, Felix sunk one of his fingers into my silken heat. For the first time I felt relief, a cold pleasure rising in my chest. It came so fast and fell away quickly, leaving me desperate and upset by the loss of the comfort amidst my heat. My entire body remained highly sensitive, every motion of Felix's hand feeling twice, if not thrice, as sensitive as what it usually would be if we had taken each other three days ago. I heard Felix's soft panting as his finger slipped all the way inside, enticing coy whines of euphoria from my lips as he let out another cooling chuckle.

"Oh my ━ _Felix_!" I cried out, bucking my hips up as he began to move his finger inside. Heavy pants, my only way of breathing, came through the heated exchange. It was his way of taking care of me, I know, but it was too _slow_ and not enough. Just with one, however, I felt like I was on the edge of something wonderful, a high unlike any I'd experienced through my grinding and masturbation during my heats. "Please _, pleaaase._ " My drawn out moans continued, egging on Felix, who smirked.

"At this rate, sweet wolf, you'll alert the entire castle. Not that I'd mind that." My heart skipped a beat, but I didn't realize his dark chuckle after the comment would mean another finger slipping between my folds and into my core. Cries of tormenting pleasure lingered in the lust-centered room, pulled from the depths of my instincts and put into being by this dark fantasy come to life. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined Felix over me, pleasing me before himself during my heat, taking care of me in such a sweet way. His longing eyes and needy hands wanted more. More me, more contact, more lust, and more friction, but he held off, only giving into my wanton moans and pleas for everything I've ever wanted.

"Sweet, sweet wolf," he cooed at me, taking out his fingers. I whined and nearly kicked him in anger, the loss of contact driving me mad with desire and desperation. "Don't worry, sweet one, I'll give you what you want." Without his fingers, I doubted that. He sent me a loving look before kissing the inside of my thigh while looking me in the eye as he did so. "I'll take you when I'm done showing you that I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you when you _fuck me_ , Felix," I snarl, lust dripping off the edge of my tongue. He gulped, but didn't do what I wanted. Instead, he continued to tease me, testing the waters of my body. They lingered too long on certain areas. I felt exposed, completely naked while my mate tasted around my legs, kissing slick and sweat away as he grazed. A wild animal doesn't do what an owner wants, I realized, and this was no different. While he is mine, I am also his, and I can't make him speed up. My heat rose and fell, blush trailing my body as it did so. My only savior was his left hand, which finally came to notice my clitoris, swollen and begging for action. "Oh _please_ touch me _right there._ "

I swelled with arousal as he _finally_ touched me directly, his thumb rubbing circles around my clit. My hips bucked and I was no longer able to control the volume of my moans. He only stopped to reach his hand lower to collect my slick on his fingers, enhancing the heat that poured out of my body in waves. A near scream of a moan left my lips as my climax started to build. I always became so sensitive during my heat, and now, as I started to peak once more, it came to fruition. A feral growl spilled out as Felix pushed my hips down, unable to thrust up and meet the nearly overstimulating euphoria his thumb gave me.

Shuddering yet cooling heat flooded my body as I came. I went almost silent as tears of joy fell down my cheeks, hips tired but still wanting, falling down to the bed and staying there, unable to close my legs around my mate any longer. I huffed happily at the release, my heat lessening to a degree, finally able to sing a song of relief as my teasing mate gave me what I desperately needed.

Felix smirked between my legs, admiring his handiwork. I growled at his smugness as he kissed my legs. "That was quite the display, little wolf."

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped, making him laugh out loud. "Let me enjoy this in peace."

He hummed, running his large hands down my hips and to my toes, taking in a large breath as he took in my scent. The same scent that brought him to me now turned him on, his straining cock still pressed against his usually tidy pants. Now his hair seemed disheveled, erratic in areas and depressed in others. Once a coordinated man but now overcome with desire and senseless lust. I gulped at his eyes, which remained a bloodied coal color the entire time he pleasured me. Now as I waited for my next wave they were an endless abyss of twilight, dampened from the handsome red I'd grown accustomed to. During my 'time of the month' I'd have black instead of red in all aspects of him, not that I'm complaining.

A dangerously sharp pulse ran down my spine, with slick following. Blush rose to my cheeks at the idea I'd recovered so fast, became so lustful and wonton in a matter of minutes after my last release. While I'd usually shrug it off and power through my heat alone, now I had Felix to contend with, who needed and _wanted_ me just as much as I needed and wanted him, our lust binding us together as one. He'd performed for me, now it was my time to perform for him. But I've never done this to anyone, never really _watched_ anything in terms of sexual actions, barring the few times I've walked in on my family members, and I don't want to think of what I saw then right now with my mate.

"Aurora ━" He sputtered out, a bit confused as I got up. I gave him an awkward smile as I pushed him down onto the bed. "What are you doing ━?"

"I ━ _let me do this for you Felix I swear to God just lay down and shush._ " He gulped but nodded, starting to take off his large belt. I had to pull down his pants and trousers, the bulge almost getting in the way. I felt him shudder as open air hit his member. Now it was my time to gulp, seeing his _large_ cock standing attentive, ready to see me. "You're ━"

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to, Aurora," Felix tried to dissuade me.

"Do you not want me to ━?"

"It's not that, Aurora ━ It's just that ━ I ━"

" _Felix,_ " I groaned, shaking my head as my mate tried to look away from my head near his crotch. "After what you just heard out of me there isn't anything to worry about. I won't suck you off if you don't want me to, but I don't want this to be a one-sided thing between us..." I admitted. "...And even if you're much bigger than I first imagined you'd be I'm sure I can make it work."

To make it easier for him to handle, I pumped him with my hand first. My mate let out a deep groan, his hips rolling up to meet the increasing friction. The scent rolling off of me must have affected him because precum was already leaking from the tip. Either that or he was just turned on, but I like to think that I had something to do with it. With groans and grumbles flowing from him like music to my ears, I stopped, just as he had with me. Felix made a feral noise of discontentment, hands gripping the only loose sheet still remaining on the bed. _And this is what payback and payment tastes like_ , I thought to myself as I watched my mate groan out for more pleasure.

Not stopping for long just as he hadn't with me, I found a comfortable position, able to sit while not knotting my legs together as painfully as they had been before. Then came the tip as I slipped him into my mouth. Lord was he huge, both in length and girth. I could see why he'd been so worried about me taking him inside me like this. The popping sound as I took him further enticed him to weave his fingers into my pitch black hair. I moan around him at the pressure being placed at the back of my head, gaining the courage to finally take him further.

More groans and moans came from both of us as I felt his cock move further than I thought. Then I realized my mate was pushing my head forward, on accident I supposed, too wrapped up in the actions to notice the few tears beginning to form in my eyes, replacing the dried tears from my previous climax. As soon as he reached the back of my throat I gagged, pulling back a bit, only to almost be stopped by Felix's hold on my hair. I glared at him for a moment, to which he stopped and gave me some room to move and practice on his large member. Engrossed in him, I stopped for a moment to move my tongue around his tip, which made him let loose a infernal hiss hidden in the back of his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," He hissed. "Mmmmm ━ _Shit!_ Oh my fucking _shit,_ " he swore.

When I looked up for the first time I saw how desperate he truly was. His hair splayed around messily, free hand clutching part of the bed, and his _eyes._ Oh, his eyes, hopelessly fixated on the scene below, on me as I took him into my mouth. I almost smiled, the look of him filling me with a new confidence I hadn't had before. Trying once more, I went _further,_ almost to my throat. Felix let out a sweet whine as he tried to stop his hand from reaching for my hair to push me down further onto him. Lord I couldn't fit all of him inside me even if I tried. I wouldn't be able to breathe, but this was enough to send him into a flurry of pleasure. This is all he needs to get to this point, spreading his legs for me like he was the one in heat.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself if I kept at it much longer, I pulled off of him. Felix gave me a deathly glare, the ruin of it all leaving him wanting more of me. I smirked, kissing the base of his cock, before coming up to meet his lips in a chaste kiss that he accepted.

That kiss escalated quickly, with Felix flipping me over onto my back once more, pinning my arms down onto the bed. He shifted for a second, taking his expensive shirt off to reveal toned muscles and a six pack. I wriggled in his grasp as he pushed his head into my neck, sucking _hard_ on my soft flesh. Murmurs of _I want you_ and _My little wolf_ were said right against my ears, which turned bright red in response. This time he didn't move down to my breasts, but skillfully pressed his hands to my waist, propping me up to the right angle. With our height he was still above me, able to meet my gaze as he positioned himself.

"Aurora." His voice snapped me into reality. "I... Do you want me like this, to have me fully and to complete the bond. Not just to survive, but to have me as a part of your life for the rest of eternity?"

If this were any other situation, I would say he proposed in some way. A proposal to _stay_ and to learn to love him more than I could ever love another, to lust every month and to work together for all time. No more whining about the bond, or complaining about our natures. Just being together, and not because the fates thought us a good couple to stir up societal norms. My heart swelled with delight and I could feel my wolfish side flutter with excitement. Normal wolves ask if they accept their mating bond and that is how they do things, but this felt wholesome, perfect for Felix, who sometimes doesn't know what to do with me as a vampire.

"Yes, Felix, I accept our bond and our oath," I recited, just as I learned as a pup. He smiled and ran his hand down my cheek, finger brushing against my lips.

With a slow start, he began to thrust himself inside. I cried out in shock at the stretch, thanking my heat for the first time in my life. Without it this would have been distinctly _painful_ , but all potential pain was numbed by mouth watering pleasure that swelled in my chest. As I began to peak for the last time all I could feel was euphoria flooding my body and spreading around my groin, filled with the bond that was beginning to complete, so perfect and colorful yet somewhat dulling and... Oh it _throbbed_ within my chest. A whisper of a moan left Felix as he bottomed out, filling me to the brink.

The bond was unlike anything I've felt before. Not unlike the bond between the pack and its members, but for the love of all that is holy I can _feel him._ He's right here, but its like he's one and the same, with me inside my head. I could tell Felix felt the same, was feeling the same spur of emotions that flooded through my mind as he thrusted for the second time. _Care, mate, lust. Want, need, him._ Everything blended together in a mess of feelings and minds as he began to plow into me, picking up speed every few moments as my heat peaked.

This time it never settled, continuing to assault me as Felix lifted my hips up to make me his. I screamed in pleasure, not caring what or who could hear me as we completed our bond. I writhed in pleasure, moaning to my hearts content as all worries faded away. With no care in the world or any idea there could be anything beyond our room in the castle, Felix groaned and took himself into me, hissing swears in a foreign tongue. His eyes locked with mine, black on pink, vampire on wolf.

"Rora," he growled, a shortened version of my name becoming a chant on his tongue. "Rora, you feel so _good ━_ "

Almost overcome with emotion as so much became shared through the bond, I felt a small nudge at the back of my mind as I looked away. _Look at me,_ it said. It was Felix, but I don't think he realized he was talking to me, or that I could hear the thought. _Please look at me,_ he thought again as he sped up. _Please just look at me for a minute. Let me see your beautiful face, Aurora._

My eyes burned with tears as I obliged, turning my face to look at him and his beauty. His hair remained a mess as he started to thrust rapidly, jolting the bed every which way. At one point I was sure that the bed would break from the pressure, but I hoped they had high quality beds that wouldn't break from vampire on true wolf mating. During my heats I would need this bed, and having reliability would be useful. Still, I didn't need to worry about the bed when I gazed into his loving black eyes. He rolled himself into me as he poured his love into every thrust, every move of his hips and arms as they held me close.

Unlike before I didn't see it coming. My climax came suddenly, with such force that I came with a breathless cry, legs stopping and eyes watering. In that moment I didn't know anything, barely felt anything but Felix's presence and sweet, euphoric pleasure. A small smile creeped up onto my lips and I could have sworn I laughed. Felix growled. I knew he was close, his cock starting to twitch inside of me as he continued his strong thrusts. My heat moved with him, now being dominated by him even when I'd already finished.

Only through the bond did I feel him climax, his orgasm rushing over him in waves. he didn't bother to remove himself from my heat as he half-collapsed on top of me. My eyes were hazing with my completion and my wonderful heat starting to leave. By morning it would be gone, already lasting too long with two days of peaking.

I went in and out of consciousness, only knocked into my senses by Felix, who wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. My heart swelled again, letting his sweet embrace take me down into sleep.

When I woke, he would be there.


End file.
